The Snow Queen
by Niettono
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Elsa murió para salvar a Anna, pero el Hombre en la Luna la trajo de vuelta como un espíritu. Después de cuatrocientos años de aislamiento en su castillo de hielo, Pitch ha vuelto y Elsa es escogida para ser la siguiente Guardián. Pero, ¿podrá ella aprender a confiar en sí misma lo suficiente para convertirse en lo que La Luna le dice que estaba destinada a ser?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: ¡Hola! Primero, aclararé que este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes, porque sé que leer en inglés puede cansar después de un tiempo.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: Perdida**

—¡Elsa! ¡No!

Me volví y vi a Anna corriendo hacia mí. Detrás de ella, vi a un hombre levantando una ballesta, apuntándole.

—¡Anna! —grité, saltando frente a ella. La flecha perforó mi pecho y caí en la nieve, tiñéndola de rojo con mi sangre. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver a un hombre rubio y musculoso besar a Anna justo antes que ella terminara de tornarse en hielo sólido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista mientras salían de mis ojos.

Pero entonces Anna empezó a derretirse y me sentí aliviada de que ella estaba a salvo de mí, ¿Cómo? Quise preguntar, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil respirar y mi vista se estaba tornando en un negro sin fin. No podía sentir la nieve en la que sabía que estaba tirada.

La última cosa que escuché antes que la oscuridad se apoderara de mí fue, "Un acto de amor verdadero podrá derretir un corazón congelado". Amor, por supuesto.

Cuando desperté, era de noche y estaba flotando en agua tan helada como la nieve que caía a mí alrededor. En el cielo, la luna brillaba hermosamente, más grande y brillante que nunca. Yo era Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves, eso fue lo que la Luna me dijo.

Mi cuerpo salió del agua y cuando vi hacia abajo, me encontré a mi misma parada en un gigantesco copo de nieve flotante. Mirando alrededor, vi que estaba en el fiordo. Tenía que volver al castillo, sólo para saber si Anna estaba bien, así podría volver a mi castillo de hielo en la montaña del Norte.

Volé hasta el castillo y me quedé flotando fuera de la ventana de Anna. Ella estaba durmiendo, con el hombre rubio que la había besado a su lado. En la esquina del cuarto vi dos cunas y ahogué un grito. ¿Ellos tuvieron niños? Mi pánico solo creció una vez empecé a pensar. Su embarazo debió durar nueve meses, más el tiempo que tardaron en casarse y concebir. No, eso no podía estar bien. Yo era la Reina, y sin importar que la gente pensara si era malvada o no ¡Ellos no me habrían dejado allí por nueve meses! ¡No hay manera en la que hubiera sobrevivido! ¡Me habría ahogado! Un pensamiento me atacó y aferré mis manos a mi pecho. La flecha no estaba, y no había ningún signo de que allí hubiese estado alguna vez.

Mi respiración se tornó en jadeos desesperados ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Esto debía ser alguna clase de sueño loco! De repente, Anna despertó gritando mi nombre, incorporándose en la cama, provocando que el hombre a su lado también despertara bruscamente y que los bebés empezaran a llorar. Luego observé cómo Anna se daba cuenta que era sólo un mal sueño y se apresuraba a calmar a sus hijos.

—¿Un mal sueño otra vez? —Preguntó el hombre cuando ella volvió a la cama. Ella asintió y se acurrucó a su lado, sollozando.

—Oh Kristoff, fue tan real.

—Lo sé —el hombre, Kristoff, susurró mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos— Pero ella ha estado muerta por diez años, Anna. Es hora de dejarla ir. Elsa no hubiera querido que pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentando su muerte.

—Lo sé —Anna se lamentó en el pecho de Kristoff, y se quedaron dormidos así. Podía verlos desde fuera de la ventana.

No podía soportarlo más. Aterricé de nuevo en el suelo y corrí hacia uno de los guardias.

—¡Disculpe! —lo llamé, pero él seguía como si yo no estuviera allí, luego empezó a caminar y pude ver cómo me atravesaba. Lo miré con los ojos como platos antes de ver la nieve comenzar a caer fuertemente. Mis emociones se estaban saliendo de control.

Haciendo el gigantesco copo de nieve otra vez, volé hacia la montaña del Norte.

* * *

**N/A: Así termina el prólogo. La otras dos semanas estaré en parciales (exámenes de la universidad), así que no sé cuándo exactamente estaré subiendo el primer capítulo, pero trataré de traérselos lo antes posible.**

**Para aquellos que quieran ver el fic original: s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

**Espero que el _fic_ les esté gustando.**

**Niettono**

* * *

*****************N/A 25.01.2016: Esto va a ser largo, así que pónganse cómodos. ****************

****************Comencé a publicar la traducción el 28 de febrero del 2014 y la pausé a mediados de octubre de ese mismo año. En todo lo que fue del 2015 no retomé la traducción, pero como propósito de año nuevo, es decir, para este 2016, decidí dar fin a muchas cosas que tenía sin terminar, entre ellas este _fanfic_. Muchos capítulos los dejaré tal como están, porque simplemente no quiero volver a traducirlos completos, además que considero que si bien no fue un trabajo excelso, fue un trabajo bien hecho. Otros capítulos les haré ligeras correcciones y publicaré los que faltan. Decidí dejar las notas de autor (N/A) que hice al momento de la publicación de los capítulos no sé si por capricho o porque me gusta encontrarme con notas mías o ajenas que fueron escritas hace tiempo y agregaré otras notas haciendo aclaraciones que no hice hace dos años y así. Esas notas tendrán un asterisco y la fecha en la que fueron escritas, justo como comenzó esta nota jaja. Por otra parte, los capítulos nuevos (los que hacen falta) no tendrán notas con asteriscos y fechas, porque no necesitan aclaraciones ni nada, entonces serán notas comunes y corrientes. Creo que eso es todo. Se despide,****************

****************Niettono (del futuro, ok no, mal chiste).****************


	2. Capítulo 01

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Soledad**

Pensé que sabía lo que era la soledad cuando era humana, pero eso no era nada, comparado a lo que he pasado estos cuatrocientos años. Esa primera noche estuvo llena de confusión. Afortunadamente mi castillo de hielo y Malvavisco seguían donde los dejé. Me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar que estaba muerta desde hacía una década, mientras caminaba por ahí, haciendo que nevara.

A través de mis primeros años de vida como un espíritu, vigilé de cerca a Anna y a su esposo, Kristoff. Me hizo muy feliz ver que él era totalmente diferente de Hans, y que realmente la amaba. Ella era feliz y eso era todo lo que yo hubiese querido para ella. Era una reina maravillosa, aunque un poco extraña, por su naturaleza excesivamente entusiasta. Cada año, en el aniversario de mi muerte, ella venía a mi castillo de hielo, construía un hombre de nieve afuera y pasaba algunas horas hablándome de todos los cambios que habían ocurrido ese año. Ocasionalmente Kristoff venía con ella, pero eso era muy raro.

Realmente me conmovió que ella hiciera algo así por mí. Así que cuando murió, hice una escultura de hielo de ella, así podría hablarle cada año, en el aniversario de su muerte. No es que tuviera mucho que contarle, hasta hace cien años cuando decidí dejar el castillo y explorar el mundo.

Ver el mundo por primera vez en trescientos años fue abrumador. Todos los inventos que la gente de mi época jamás habría soñado, hechos realidad. Televisores, radios, carros, computadoras, aviones, trenes, ¡y muchas cosas más! Debo admitir que todo eso me desconcertó por unos cuantos años, pero tomé algunos libros y leí al respecto ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo eso en trescientos años? Fue muy extraño al principio, pero ya no lo es tanto.

Durante el verano, me encerraba en mi castillo de hielo. No quería accidentalmente llevar el invierno a un país en medio del verano de nuevo. Pero cuando el invierno llegaba, me gustaba pasar mis días en los parques, porque son absolutamente encantadores. Puedo ver la belleza en las ciudades modernas y su arquitectura, pero casi toda la naturaleza ha sido quitada por ello. Eso, en cierto modo, me hace entristecer.

Nadie me veía. La gente simplemente pasaba de mí y me atravesaba como si no existiera, porque para ellos, no existía. No había tal cosa llamada La Reina de la Nieve. Solo era un cambio en las estaciones para ellos. Sin embargo, eso no era tan malo. Si no era real para ellos, no los podía herir, ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, eso me inquietaba profundamente. Sí, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero esto era otro nivel. Digo, podía estar en medio de una habitación llena de gente, gritando a todo pulmón y nadie se percataría. Cuando era humana, el aislarme era una opción. Ahora era algo sobre lo que no tenía voz ni voto. Sí, probablemente yo habría escogido aislarme si hubiese tenido otra opción por el bien de la seguridad de todos, pero al menos habría sido mi elección.

Caminando hacia el balcón de mi castillo de hielo, me senté en el barandal a mirar la luna. El cielo estaba despejado aquí en lo alto de la montaña. Tan claro y hermoso. El viento sopló fuertemente a mí alrededor, y habría titiritado si el frío me molestase, pero no lo hace. Jamás lo ha hecho.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mi? —Pregunté— ¿A caso no fueron suficientes mi sufrimiento y soledad en vida?, ¿fue tan grande mi crimen que tengo que cargar con el castigo ahora que estoy muerta, por el resto de la eternidad?

Naturalmente, la Luna no me respondió. Nunca lo hizo. Me burlé de mi misma y me alejé de su brillante resplandor. Algunas veces me pregunto, porqué me molesto en hablarle, cuando sé que sólo se va a quedar ahí, ignorándome como siempre ¿Me hacía una desesperada el seguir preguntando por respuestas que sabía que jamás obtendría? Quizás, pero no me importa realmente. Después de todo, ¿quién va a juzgarme? Estoy sola. He estado sola por cuatrocientos años.

* * *

******A/N: ¡Sigo viva! Después de esta primera semana de parciales, vengo a traer el primer capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a alertas, y a los que dejaron un _review, _porque a pesar que la historia no es mía y que solo la traduzco, ¡me hizo muy feliz! También agradecer sus buenos deseos hacia mí por mis exámenes.******

******Haré un pequeño anuncio. Esta historia será narrada desde dos puntos de vista o POV. El de Elsa y el de Jack. ******

**Niettono**

* * *

***N/A 25.01.2016: Una aclaración algo tonta o incluso innecesaria que haré de todos modos. Punto de vista en inglés es _point of view _y se abrevia como_ "POV". _Eso, chao, los quiero.**

**Mentira, faltó algo que no aclaré. Cuando Jack narra el capítulo, al lado del título de éste y en paréntesis está un "(_Jack's POV_)", mientras que cuando narre Elsa, el capítulo solo tendrá su respectivo título. Ahora sí, chao. **


	3. Capítulo 02

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

******N/A: Es bien sabido que los nombres de los guardianes son cambiados o "traducidos" al momento de hacer el doblaje para Latinoamérica. Por ejempo: North/Norte, Bunny/Conejo, Tooth/Hada y así. Menciono esto porque decidí usar el nombre de Tooth en vez de Hada, al igual que el apellido de Jack que seguirá siendo Frost en vez de Escarcha.******

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Elegida (_Jack's POV_) **

—¡Eh, Norte! ¿Qué sucede? Vi las luces —dije, entrando a la habitación. Tooth, Conejo, Sandy y Norte voltearon a verme mientras entraba.

—Bueno, miren quién se decidió a venir —dijo Conejo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Levanté ambas manos en señal de rendición y reí.

—Lo siento, no todos tienen un escondite en el cual quedarse ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Sandy? —Sandy me dio dos pulgares arriba— Así que ¿Qué sucede?

—Pitch ha vuelto.

—¿En serio? —me quejé—¿Pitch? ¿No nos hicimos cargo de él hace un siglo?

—Sí —gruñó Norte— Lo vi cuando estaba entregando regalos, escondiéndose en la casa de alguna pobre niña.

—¿Estás seguro que fue él? —preguntó Conejo— Quiero decir, no nos hiciste venir a todos aquí solo por tu panza esta vez, ¿verdad?

Norte lo fulminó con la mirada antes de lanzar un pequeño saco a la mesa, derramando arena negra. Todos ahogaron un grito.

—Es Pitch —dijo Tooth.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunté, cuando Sandy empezó a jalar furiosamente la manga de mi sudadera. Bajé la vista, para ver que estaba gesticulando salvajemente hacia la ventana, con una luna creciente sobre su cabeza. Siguiendo su línea de visión hasta la ventana en el techo, vi que la luna brillaba anormalmente— Ehmm ¿Chicos?

Todos miraron hacia la ventana y Tooth se emocionó.

—¡Un nuevo Guardián! —chilló— Me pregunto quién será.

—Siempre y cuando no sea la Marmota — murmuró Conejo

Entonces vi como un cristal más grande que yo salía del suelo. Tenía un resplandor azul, así que entrecerré los ojos, estudiando la figura con curiosidad.

—¿_Así_ es como fui escogido para ser un Guardián? —pregunté, pero nadie respondió. Estaban ocupados mirando el cristal, expectantes. Una figura apareció, y fruncí el ceño algo confundido— Pero ese… ¿ese no soy _yo_? —miré alrededor— ¿No soy ya un Guardián? —pero todos me mandaron a callar y siguieron viendo la figura.

Mi figura sobre el cristal, dio un paso hacia un lado y otra figura emergió a su lado. Era una majestuosa figura femenina. Y siendo honesto conmigo mismo, agregaría incluso, hermosa ¿Pero quién era ella? Mirando a los demás, vi que ellos tenían la misma expresión de confusión en sus rostros.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —dijo Norte lentamente, aún pensando.

Abruptamente, Tooth chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Esa es Elsa! —dijo— ¡La Reina de la Nieve!

—¿Reina de la Nieve? —repetí, volviendo a mirar la figura.

—¿La que vive en ese castillo de hielo en Noruega? —dijo Norte.

—¡¿Castillo de hielo?! —repetí, ¿qué castillo de hielo? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto?

—¡Es ella! —Tooth confirmó, emocionada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Conejo— Quiero decir, ella nunca deja su castillo ¿Qué podría saber ella sobre los niños? ¿O del mundo moderno? Todas las historias hablan de lo malvada que es.

—Bueno — Norte se encogió de hombros— Manny dice que ella es la nueva Guardián, así que enviaré a mis yetis para que la vayan a buscar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrí a detenerlo cuando recordé cómo los yetis me buscaron a mí.

—¡Wow, Norte! Quizás, ¿debería ir yo a traerla? Los yetis no son los mejores dando una buena primera impresión— Norte me sonrió.

—Está bien— dijo, lanzándome una bola de nieve— Ve a traerla, pero si no puedes manejarlo, lo haremos _a mi manera_.

Reí y rodé los ojos, y salí volando hacia Noruega.

Aterricé en un parque y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba lleno de gente, y muchos niños estaban fuera, jugando. Estaba este pequeño grupo de niños, los cuales molestaban a una niña de cabellos rojos que tenía la nariz metida en un libro. Le estaban tirando bolas de nieve mientras ella trataba de proteger las páginas del libro de ésta.

—¡Vamos Annalise! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Muy fea para jugar en la nieve? — Uno de los chicos se burló mientras le lanzaba otra bola de nieve.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus payasadas hacia la pobre niña, cuyo libro estaba empapado y probablemente arruinado. Me incliné y empecé a golpear el grupo de niños con bolas de nieve. Eventualmente, se distrajeron con su guerra de nieve tanto como para dejar sola a Annalise.

Satisfecho, volteé para ver cómo estaba la niña y fue cuando _la vi_. La Reina de la Nieve. Observé cómo colocaba un libro en la mesa, al lado de la pelirroja. Haciendo alrededor de sus manos, hizo un elegante collar de hielo antes de dejarlo encima del libro. Después escribió algo en la nieve, se apartó haciendo un copo de nieve en sus manos y lo hizo volar para que éste besara la punta de la nariz de la niña.

Annalise alzó la vista con los ojos llorosos. Su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente vio los regalos y el mensaje que La Reina de la Nieve dejó para ella, luego deslizó el collar por su cabeza, abrazó el libro a su pecho y corrió para encontrar a sus padres.

La Reina de la Nieve miraba desde la distancia y caminé hacia ella. Usaba un hermoso vestido azul, con una capa transparente y mangas que dejaban sus hombros descubiertos, que parecían estar hechos de hielo. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba peinado con una desordenada trenza francesa y con pequeños copos de nieve enredados en él. Mientras más me acercaba, pude notar la gentil sonrisa en sus labios rojos, así como en sus ojos, que eran del mismo color azul hielo que los míos, y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve que nos rodeaba.

—Impresionante —dije, haciéndola saltar. Ella me miró y luego se volteó.

—No fue nada —dijo. Caminé para ver el mensaje en la nieve: "Eres hermosa, Annalise". Sonriendo, me volví para mirarla, pero ella ya no estaba. Solo había una fría ráfaga de aire. Mirando hacia arriba, ella era ya un punto en el cielo. Sonreí y fui tras ella. Ella no era la única que podía volar.

Sentí mi mandíbula caerse cuando vislumbré el castillo de hielo. Era una impresionante muestra de habilidad. Volé a través de las puertas del balcón, todavía asombrado por los delicados detalles mientras empecé a inspeccionar el candelabro del techo ¿Por qué nunca pensé en algo como esto?

—Maravilloso lugar el que tienes aquí ¿Lo hiciste tú misma? —debajo de mí, ella emitió un grito agudo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demandó.

—Te fuiste antes que pudiera iniciar una conversación —dije, bajando para pararme frente a ella y extenderle mi mano— Hola, soy Jack Frost.

Ella miró mi mano como si al tocarla le produciría un terrible dolor.

—Lo siento, pero te tienes que ir —dijo, mientras salía apresuradamente del lugar.

—¡Eh! —grité, volando tras ella— ¡Espera!

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, manteniendo bastante distancia entre nosotros.

—Quiero que te calmes; primero que todo, no voy a herirte. Solo necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—Al Polo Norte —dije sosteniendo mis manos en alto— Vamos, no voy a herirte —Sí, fue una buena idea que los yetis no vinieran a buscarla. Solo puedo imaginar el daño que eso hubiera causado.

—No me preocupa que tú me hieras —dijo ella en voz baja, que casi no la escucho. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por ella de forma descomunal: su cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía las manos aferradas a su pecho. Sus acciones dejaban ver que estaba asustada, pero si no era de mí, ¿entonces de qué?— Necesitas irte —volvió a decir.

—Bueno, no iré a ningún lado, a menos que sea al Polo Norte contigo —respondí, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mirada me decía que no la estaba pasando bien.

—Si voy contigo, ¿me dejarás sola?

—¿Entonces irás?

—¿Tengo elección? —suspiró

—No realmente —Sonreí triunfante, dando un paso y acercándome a ella, sólo para retroceder cuando ella se alejo de mí. Sacando la bola de nieve de mi bolsillo, la lancé al suelo de hielo— ¡Al Polo Norte! —dije y se convirtió en un portal— Las damas primero.

Elsa me lanzó una mirada cansada, mientras pasaba al portal y yo la seguí. Al otro lado, estábamos justo fuera del taller de Norte. Abrí la puerta y la dejé entrar primero.

—Ah ¡Aquí está! —gritó Norte— ¡Elsa! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —respondió— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Espero que Jack te haya tratado bien— Norte continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado.

—Me acosó hasta que accedí a venir con él.

—Agradece que los convencí de dejarme ir a buscarte en lugar de los yetis— dije, volando para sentarme en el mostrador— Ellos enviaron a los yetis a buscarme y fui metido en un saco y luego arrojado por un portal.

Elsa me lanzó una mirada antes de volverse hacia Norte.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Norte hizo su pregunta a un lado

—Llegaremos a eso, pero primero: ¡Presentaciones! Ya conoces a Jack, por supuesto— Ella me miró

— Por supuesto.

—Conejo — ambos asintieron a modo de saludo— Sandy —Meme la saludó con la mano y ella le sonrió— y Tooth.

—¡Hola, Elsa! —dijo Tooth, volando hacia ella— Mis hadas no me han dicho más que maravillas de ti ¡Y de tus dientes!

—¿Disculpa? —Alcanzó a decir Elsa, antes que Tooth abriera su boca.

—Déjame ver ¡Oh! Son justo como los de Jack, brillantes como nieve recién caída.

Viendo que Elsa estaba incómoda y tratando de alejarse de ella, jalé a Tooth por el brazo.

—¡Tooth! —dije, consiguiendo su atención. Ella me miró, luego miró a Elsa, notando su incómoda y algo asustada expresión.

—Lo siento —dijo— son hermosos.

—¿Va alguien a decirme por qué estoy aquí? —Elsa preguntó por tercera vez.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —preguntó Norte— Te diré el porqué ¡Porque ahora eres un Guardián!

Y justo como conmigo, toda una fiesta empezó. Los yetis alzaron unas antorchas con fuego y las hacían girar, y los elfos empezaron a tocar música. Todos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Elsa. Ella trató de decir algo que sonaba como a "¡Deténganse!", pero no podían escucharla por el ruido. Me alarmé cuando una ventisca empezó a rodearla. Estaba agarrando su cabello con fuerza, y sus ojos tenían una expresión de pánico. Me paré justo antes que hielo y nieve explotaran por todas partes.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó Elsa, y entonces ahogó un grito al ver lo que había hecho. Aferró sus manos a su pecho y empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta— Lo siento, me tengo que ir—pero Tooth la detuvo.

—Elsa, por favor, no creo que tú entiendas lo que hacemos —entonces, Tooth voló hacia el brillante globo terráqueo— Cada una de esas luces es un niño.

—Un niño que cree —agregó Norte— Y bueno o malo, obediente o travieso, nosotros les protegemos.

—Miren —dijo Elsa tratando de alejarse de todos— Lo que ustedes hacen es maravilloso y admirable, pero ustedes no me quieren. Yo… Yo solo heriré a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no- ¡oh! —Tooth voló muy cerca de la cara de Elsa, haciendo que ella levantara una mano en defensa, y logrando que un carámbano de hielo saliera disparado a solo centímetros de la cara de Tooth. Elsa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato volvió a poner su mano sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo— Pero no puedo.

—El Hombre de la Luna dice que puedes —dijo Norte y Elsa detuvo su paso hacia la puerta, para voltear a mirar a Norte.

—¿Qué?

—El Hombre de la Luna te escogió para ser la nueva Guardián, Elsa —le expliqué.

—No, eso no puede estar bien. Tienen a la chica equivocada. Yo no debo estar con… con las _personas_. Estoy destinada a permanecer en mi castillo por mí misma.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Tooth, siendo cuidadosa de mantener su distancia— En ese enorme castillo por ti misma, debes sentirte sola.

—¿Sola? He estado sola por cuatrocientos años.

—¿No lo ves? No tienes que estar sola nunca más. Tú perteneces aquí, con nosotros. Un Guardián.

—No, yo pertenezco a mi castillo, donde no puedo herir a nadie.

—¡Espera un momento! —dijo Conejo, saltando hacia ella— ¿Tú estás tratando de decirme que no quieres herir a nadie, a pesar que cada historia que he escuchado habla de ti secuestrando niños y causando dolor?

—No puedo hacer nada respecto a lo que los humanos escriben sobre mí.

—Pero, ¿cómo sé que no es cierto? —la retó Conejo.

—¡Wow! Espera un momento Conejo —dije, saltando en medio de ellos— Ella reconfortó a una pequeña niña que estaba siendo atacada, antes de que huyera de mí. Esas historias no son ciertas.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Norte— ¡Todos estamos aquí discutiendo mientras Pitch está ahí fuera, en algún lugar!

—¿Pitch Black? —preguntó Elsa. Norte la miró.

—¿Lo conoces? —él preguntó y ella asintió.

—Tuve unos cuantos altercados con él. No terminaron nada bien —Ella llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello— El Hombre de la Luna cometió un error. Me siento halagada y honrada por la oportunidad, pero solo terminaré haciendo más mal que bien. Lo siento.

Y justo así, ella se fue. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, mirándonos unos a otros. Tooth volvió a su palacio y yo salí del lugar.

* * *

**N/A: Olvidé agradecer a todos, porque la historia hasta el momento ha sido bien recibida ¡gracias!**

**Me demoré un tanto en traducir este capítulo porque, como ya se dieron cuenta, es más largo que el anterior. Y me demoraré también en el que sigue que además será narrado por Elsa. Pero les prometo que lo publicaré entre el viernes y el domingo de la otra semana, ese será mi "horario" para publicar los capítulos, así que estén pendientes en esos tres días (;**

**Niettono**


	4. Capítulo 03

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Respuestas**

Sucede que estaba en el parque, viendo cómo este grupo de niños molestaban a una pobre pelirroja llamada Annalise. Las bolas de nieve que le tiraron empaparon las hojas del libro. Suspiré, viendo cómo lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y caminé dentro de una librería cercana, agarré una copia. Fuera, vi cómo los matones eran golpeados por un puñado de bolas de nieve que venían en la dirección de un chico descalzo, con una sudadera azul llena de escarcha, apoyándose en una vara curvada. Eso es extraño. Ese chico no pudo lanzar _todas_ esas bolas de nieve de esa manera. Deben haber venido de otro grupo de chicos que seguro salió corriendo.

La niña, Annalise, estaba acurrucada sobre su libro, llorando. Sentí mi corazón doler por ella mientras colocaba el libro a su lado ¿Fue así como Anna se sintió cuando me rehusé a dejar mi habitación? Hice un collar de hielo y escribí un mensaje en la nieve antes de alejarme, deteniéndome lo suficiente para hacer volar un copo de nieve hacia ella. Ella alzó la vista y el copo se derritió al instante en la punta de su nariz. No pude evitar sonreír cuando su rostro se iluminó al ver los regalos que le dejé.

—Impresionante —escuché detrás de mí. Era el chico sin zapatos y sudadera azul. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía.

Él no podía estar hablándome a mí, lo sabía. Nadie podía verme. Aun así, me gusta responder los comentarios que escucho en el parque, porque de otra manera olvidaría cómo hablar.

—No fue nada —respondí, y volé de vuelta a mi castillo de hielo en mi copo de nieve gigante cuando él se alejó. Aterricé en el balcón y entré. Di un respingo cuando escuché un silbido, y miré alrededor buscando de dónde venía.

—Maravilloso lugar el que tienes aquí ¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

Grité sobresaltada, cuando vi al chico de cabello blanco, volando alrededor del candelabro en el techo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigí. Él parecía no inmutarse por mi tono.

—Te fuiste antes que pudiera iniciar una conversación —dijo indiferente, aterrizando frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano para que la estrechara a modo de saludo— Hola, soy Jack Frost.

Miré su mano con cansancio. Yo no había tenido contacto físico con nadie por cientos de años ¿Y si pierdo el control y lo congelo?

—Lo siento —dije— pero te tienes que ir —caminé en línea recta hacia la puerta, pero el chico -Jack- me siguió.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera! —me llamó.

Quería gemir con exasperación. Primero Anna, ¿ahora él? ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a alguien que pueda dejarme sola por su propio bien?

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, girándome cuando estuve segura que había una segura cantidad de distancia entre los dos.

—Quiero que te calmes; primero que todo, no voy a herirte. Solo necesito que vengas conmigo.

— ¿A dónde? —entrecerré los ojos. La última vez que alguien además de mí y Malvavisco vino a mi castillo, desperté en el calabozo del castillo de Arendelle. Pero antes que eso sucediera, congelé el corazón de Anna. Malas cosas pasaron cuando otras personas vinieron aquí. Jack sostuvo sus manos en alto y no se movió.

—Al Polo Norte. Vamos, no voy a herirte

—No me preocupa que tú me hieras —dije. Me preocupa que _yo_ te hiera a _ti_— Tienes que irte.

—Bueno, no iré a ningún lado a menos que sea al Polo Norte contigo —dijo con una sonrisa, como si todo esto lo divirtiera.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Él era tan obstinado como Anna. Si es que no lo era más.

—Si voy contigo, ¿me dejarás sola?

— ¿Entonces irás? —sus ojos se iluminaron. Suspirando, lo miré.

— ¿Tengo elección?

—No realmente —admitió, sonriendo por su victoria. Avanzó unos pasos hacia mí, pero retrocedió cuando vio que me alejé. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo que parecía ser un globo de nieve antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo— ¡Al Polo Norte! —dijo y de alguna manera, un torbellino apareció en el suelo—Damas primero.

Caminé con cautela hacia el torbellino, observando a Jack para asegurarme que no intentara nada. No lo hizo y entré en el torbellino, solo para ir a través de este y encontrarme a mí misma en un lugar nevado fuera de una puerta. Debe haber sido alguna especie de portal.

Jack abrió la puerta y caminé dentro, para ver varias figuras extrañas. La más grande, con una larga barba blanca y usando un enterizo rojo, aplaudió cuando me vio. Él me recordaba un poco a Santa Claus.

—Ah ¡Aquí está! —gritó con un acento Ruso— ¡Elsa! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —respondí— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Aparentemente, no me escuchó o estaba ignorándome a propósito porque continuó hablando como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

—Espero que Jack te haya tratado bien.

—Me acosó hasta que accedí a venir con él—le informé, levantando las cejas.

—Agradece que los convencí de dejarme ir a buscarte en lugar de los yetis— dijo Jack, sentándose en un escritorio cercano, señalando a las criaturas peludas que estaban en la habitación— Ellos enviaron a los yetis a buscarme y fui metido en un saco y luego arrojado por un portal.

Lo miré. Si esa era la alternativa, entonces supongo que estaba agradecida que él me buscara en vez de los yetis. Pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Volví a mirar al hombre que parecía Santa Claus.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El hombre hizo mi pregunta a un lado y fue cuando noté que tenía las palabras "Travieso" y "Bueno" tatuados en sus antebrazos. Supongo que si el chico que me trajo aquí es Jack Frost, no sería tan descabellado asumir que los otros también eran personajes de cuentos de hadas.

—Llegaremos a eso, pero primero: ¡Presentaciones! Ya conoces a Jack, por supuesto.

— Por supuesto—asentí, mirando a Jack.

—Conejo.

Lo que parecía más como un canguro asintió y yo le devolví el gesto ¿El Conejo de Pascua? Adiviné.

— Sandy.

Un hombre pequeño y redondo hecho de arena dorada me saludó con la mano. Él se veía algo dulce, así que le sonreí.

— y Tooth.

Una mujer que se veía como si fuera parte colibrí, voló directamente a mi espacio personal.

— ¡Hola, Elsa! —dijo emocionada— Mis hadas no me han dicho más que maravillas de ti ¡Y de tus dientes!

— ¿Disculpa? —pero ella ya estaba abriendo mi boca para inspeccionarla. Traté de alejarla de mí, pero ella estaba decidida a ver mis dientes.

—Déjame ver—dijo ella— ¡Oh! Son justo como los de Jack, brillantes como nieve recién caída.

Afortunadamente, Jack la alejó de mí diciendo su nombre para obtener su atención. Ella debió notar lo incómoda que estaba porque me dedico una débil sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo— son hermosos—definitivamente el Hada de los Dientes.

— ¿Va alguien a decirme por qué estoy aquí? —repetí.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué? —dijo Claus— Te diré el por qué ¡Porque ahora eres un Guardián!

Aparentemente, el volverse un Guardián era similar a volverse reina, el motivo de una gigantesca celebración. Los enormes yetis empezaron a girar y lanzar palos que tenían fuego en las puntas. Pequeños elfos, vestidos con trajes rojos en forma de cono con cascabeles en la punta, tocaban música. Banderas con una "G" en ellas, cayeron desde el techo.

Yo no sabía lo que era un Guardián, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Estoy destinada a permanecer aislada, la luna lo ha dejado en claro. Traté de decirles que se detuvieran, pero no lo hacían. El pánico empezó a fluir a través de mí y pude sentir que el control de mis poderes se me iba de las manos, formando una ventisca a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, nadie parecía haberlo notado, la música solo se tornó más fuerte y todo fue demasiado.

— ¡Deténganse!

Y justo así, el poco control que tenía sobre mis poderes, desapareció. La ventisca a mi alrededor explotó y cuando alcé la vista, vi que todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Ahogué un grito, horrorizada de que había perdido el control después de tantos años manteniéndolo intacto y traté de irme del lugar.

— Lo siento—dije— me tengo que ir—pero Tooth me detuvo antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

—Elsa, por favor—dijo— No creo que tú entiendas lo que hacemos —entonces voló hacia un enorme globo terráqueo cubierto por miles de pequeñas luces— Cada una de esas luces es un niño.

—Un niño que cree —agregó Claus— Y bueno o malo, obediente o travieso, nosotros les protegemos.

No me estaban entendiendo.

—Miren —dije, tratando de imponer cierta distancia— Lo que ustedes hacen es maravilloso y admirable, pero ustedes no me quieren. Yo-Yo solo heriré a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no- ¡oh! —Tooth trató de protestar, pero voló muy cerca de mí y levanté mi mano para bloquearla por miedo de que invadiera mi boca de nuevo. Pero mis inestables emociones causaron que un carámbano de hielo saliera disparado justo a centímetros de su rostro. Inmediatamente volví mi mano hacia mi pecho.

—Lo siento —dije de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta— Pero no puedo.

—El Hombre de la Luna dice que puedes —dijo Claus.

Me detuve y volteé a mirarlos a todos.

— ¿Qué?

—El Hombre de la Luna te escogió para ser la nueva Guardián, Elsa —explicó Jack, pero yo ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—No, eso no puede estar bien. Tienen a la chica equivocada. Yo no debo estar con-con _personas_. Estoy destinada a permanecer en mi castillo por mí misma.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Tooth gentilmente. Afortunadamente, estaba conservando su distancia— En ese enorme castillo por ti misma, debes sentirte sola.

— ¿Sola? —repetí— He estado sola por cuatrocientos años.

— ¿No lo ves? —Tooth me presionó— ¡No tienes que estar sola nunca más! Tú perteneces aquí, con nosotros. Un Guardián.

Los recuerdos de Anna convirtiéndose en hielo pasaron ante a mis ojos.

—No, yo pertenezco a mi castillo donde no puedo herir a nadie.

— ¡Espera un momento! —dijo Conejo. Él tenía un acento Australiano— ¿Tú estás tratando de decirme que no quieres herir a nadie, a pesar que cada historia que he escuchado habla de ti secuestrando niños y causando dolor?

—No puedo hacer nada respecto a lo que los humanos escriben sobre mí.

—Pero, ¿cómo sé que no es cierto?

— ¡Wow! —dijo Jack, parándose en medio de ambos—Espera un momento Conejo. Ella reconfortó a una pequeña niña que estaba siendo atacada, antes de que huyera de mí. Esas historias no son ciertas.

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó Claus— ¡Todos estamos aquí discutiendo mientras Pitch está ahí fuera, en algún lugar!

— ¿Pitch Black? —pregunté, recordando al horrible hombre de piel grisácea. Claus me miró.

— ¿Lo conoces? —yo asentí.

—Tuve unos cuantos altercados con él. No terminaron nada bien —Él me había querido como una aliada, obviamente escuchando las mismas historias que Conejo, pero tenía a Malvavisco para sacarlo fuera del castillo. Aun así, esto me lo guardé para mí misma— El Hombre de la Luna cometió un error. Me siento halagada y honrada por la oportunidad, pero solo terminaré haciendo más mal que bien.

Entonces me fui volando en mi copo de nieve hacia mi castillo antes que pudieran protestar.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de Anna, así que me arrodillé frente a su escultura de hielo. Había algo que necesitaba decir, que probablemente debí haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía a través de la puerta de mi habitación.

_Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco,  
Lo he dicho, ya lo confesé.  
Pero encerrada yo debía estar.  
Odié esconderme,  
Pero era lo mejor.  
Tú eras mi mejor amiga  
Y desearía poder,  
Estar junto a ti otra vez.  
Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco,  
Me encantaría hacer un muñeco._

Suspiré temblorosa antes de seguir.

_Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco,_  
_ Reír, correr y hasta jugar._  
_ Me sentía sola en mi habitación,_  
_ Vivía en penumbra,_  
_ Pero ahí debía estar._  
_ (No te rindas, Elsa.)_  
_ Sé que te sentías sola,_  
_ Como lo estuve yo,_  
_ ¡Mis poderes no controlé!_  
_ (Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, no has de abrir tu corazón)._

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y me moví para recostar mi espalda contra la estatua, llevando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho.

_¿Anna?_  
_ Sé que afuera estabas,_  
_ Sé que fue duro para ti._  
_ Pero mi magia había crecido más,_  
_ Sola debía estar._  
_ ¡Tenía temor!_  
_ Merecías algo distinto,_  
_ De lo que fui._  
_ ¡Nada podía hacer!_  
_ Quisiera hacerte un muñeco._

Con un movimiento de mi mano, hice que un hombre de nieve apareciera a los pies de su estatua antes de dejarme llevar por el llanto. Más allá del sonido de mis sollozos, escuché a alguien suspirar y sentarse a mi lado. Rápidamente sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro y alcé la vista para ver a Jack, antes de voltear hacia otro lado.

— ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó. No necesitaba ser telépata para saber de quién estaba hablando.

—Era mi hermana menor.

— ¿Y qué con el muñeco de nieve? —Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios.

—Ella solía despertarme a cualquier hora de la noche, suplicándome que hiciera un muñeco con ella. Una noche, convertí todo el salón de baile en un tipo de paraíso de nieve-

—Un momento, ¿quieres decir que tenías estos poderes cuando eras humana? — asentí.

—Nací con ellos, y entonces…

_*Inserte aquí lo ocurrido en la película "Frozen"*_

—Y entonces Hans me dijo que yo la había asesinado. Casi lo creí, si no hubiese visto a Anna corriendo hacia él. Su cabello se había vuelto blanco y su piel estaba cubierta de escarcha. Vi a alguien apuntándole con una ballesta y la halé para que quedara detrás de mí, así que la flecha me golpeó en su lugar. Cuando desperté, estaba flotando en el fiordo y había estado muerta por diez años. Vigilé a Anna desde entonces, pero después que muriera, prácticamente me quedé aquí. Solo empecé a confiar en mí misma como para explorar el mundo hace cien años.

Jack me miró, no con lástima ni miedo sino con empatía.

—Debes encontrar tu centro —dijo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu centro —repitió— Cuando lo encuentres, sabrás porqué fuiste escogida. Como… ¡Yo! Mi centro es la diversión.

— ¿Diversión?

—Sí. Eso es lo que le doy a los niños, lo que protejo en ellos.

—Yo no tengo un centro.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes. Todos los Guardianes tienen uno.

—No soy un Guardián, Jack.

—Seguro que lo eres —insistió, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mí— Mira, sé que es difícil en un principio, para mí lo fue también. El Hombre en la Luna no te escoge solo porque sí. Siempre hay una razón. No te habría escogido si no.

— ¡Congelé el corazón de mi propia hermana, Jack! —dije, tratando de hacerlo entender— ¡Se convirtió en hielo sólido! El Hombre en la Luna me trajo de vuelta para castigarme.

—Pero ella vivió —argumentó— ¡La salvaste!

—No —lo contradije, negando con la cabeza— Kristoff la salvó. Él la besó, derritió su corazón.

Jack frunció el ceño

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver un beso en todo esto?

— Un acto de amor puro podrá derretir un corazón congelado. Cuando Kristoff la besó, fue un beso de amor verdadero —pasé mis manos tras mi cuello y me quité el relicario de plata que tenía alrededor del cuello, para mostrárselo. Mirándome, lo abrió y sonrió— Esas éramos nosotras cuando niñas. Ella me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños —cerrándolo, lo volteó hacia donde "Te amo, Elsa" estaba grabado. Me lo devolvió y volví a ponerlo en su lugar, alrededor de mi cuello— Traté de protegerla de todo, pero no pude protegerla de mí misma.

Alzó una mano y dudó antes de ponerla en mi hombro.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Elsa —dijo— Debes dejarlo ir. Es tu miedo el que hace que pierdas el control. Lo que sucedió entre Anna y tú cuando eran niñas, fue solo un accidente. Está en el pasado. Solo déjalo ir.

* * *

**N/A: La canción que Elsa cantó se llama "Por supuesto que quiero hacer un muñeco". La original es, obviamente en inglés (_Of course I want to build a snowman_) pero Zerlinda, la autora, hizo unos ligeros cambios a la letra. La canción si la quieren escuchar está en youtube con esos nombres.**

**Sé que no publiqué nada el fin de semana (lo digo porque acá en Colombia ya es lunes) pero los compensaré, ya verán. **

**Niettono**

* * *

***N/A 25.01.2016: Capítulo con ligeras correcciones. Cambié la traducción que hice hace dos años de la canción por una que amablemente hizo Piero217 hace dos años igualmente y que no incluí en el capítulo publicado en ese entonces por cabeza dura.**

**xoxo, **

**Niettono**


	5. Capítulo 04

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Anna (_Jack's POV_)**

Aterricé en el balcón del castillo de hielo de Elsa y entré. No había nadie, pero era un castillo bastante grande así que empecé a recorrerlo. A través de las muchas puertas de hielo, escuché un suave cantar y abrí la puerta lo justo para poder entrar. En la habitación había numerosas esculturas de hielo que se veían tan reales que casi esperaba que cobraran vida.

Elsa estaba al final de la habitación, arrodillada frente a la escultura de una chica con un par de trenzas, cantando. Se escuchaba tan triste y arrepentida.

_Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Lo he dicho, lo confesé._

_Pero encerrada debía estar._

_Oh, cómo odié esconderme, _

_Pero era lo mejor. _

_Sabes que aún eres mi mejor amiga,_

_Yo desearía aún_

_Estar a tu lado._

_Por supuesto que quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Oh, cómo hubiera amado hacer un muñeco._

Está bien, lo admito, estaba confundido. Ella tenía poderes invernales. Si tanto quería hacer un muñeco de nieve, ¿por qué simplemente no movía una mano y terminaba con eso? De alguna manera, sabía que quién quiera que fuera la persona de la escultura que estaba frente a ella, tenía algo que ver con eso. Pero, ¿por qué se estaba escondiendo? ¿Temía ser rechazada?

_Sabes, quiero hacer un muñeco,_

_Correr, bailar y jugar._

_Estaba tan sola en mi habitación,_

_Todo era una total penumbra_

_¡Pero ahí tenía que estar!_

_(No te rindas, Elsa)_

_Debías sentirte muy sola,_

_Lo sé, yo también lo estaba,_

_Pero mis poderes no podía controlar, _

_No dejes ver lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver lo que hay en ti._

Parecía como si ella estuviese conversando con una niña pequeña ¿Ella se encerraba en su habitación? ¿Por qué? ¡Un niño no debería quedarse encerrado en su habitación! ¡Necesitan interactuar con otras personas, para jugar, para disfrutar la vida!

_¿Anna?_

_Sí, sabía que estabas ahí fuera. _

_Debió ser duro para ti._

_Pero mis poderes habían crecido demasiado._

_Tenía mucho miedo._

_Sola debía estar._

_Pero tú merecías algo mejor,_

_De lo que pude ser._

_¡No había nada que pudiera hacer!_

_Desearía que hiciéramos un muñeco. _

Ahora, ella estaba recostada contra la estatua, llorando. Movió su mano y un hombre de nieve apareció. Asumí que el nombre de la chica era Anna. Elsa realmente debió amarla. Suspirando, caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado. Secando las lágrimas de su rostro, me miró y luego se volteó.

— ¿Quién era ella? —pregunté.

—Era mi hermana menor.

— ¿Y qué con el muñeco de nieve?

Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Ella solía despertarme a cualquier hora de la noche, suplicándome que hiciera un muñeco con ella. Una noche, convertí todo el salón de baile en una especie de paraíso de nieve-

Un pensamiento me atacó y la interrumpí.

—Un momento, ¿quieres decir que tenías estos poderes cuando eras humana? — ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Ella asintió.

—Nací con ellos, y entonces…

*_Inserte aquí la película "Frozen"*_

—Y entonces Hans me dijo que yo la había asesinado. Casi lo creí, si no hubiese visto a Anna corriendo hacia él. Su cabello se había vuelto blanco y su piel estaba cubierta de escarcha. Vi a alguien apuntándole con una ballesta y la halé para que quedara detrás de mí, así que la flecha me golpeó en su lugar.

Decir que estaba incrédulo sería un eufemismo¡Ya no había duda del porqué estaba tan determinada a permanecer aislada! El herir a Anna accidentalmente, la asustó tanto de volver a usar sus poderes, y sus padres sólo empeoraron la situación forzándola a que se quedara en su habitación todos esos años. No era difícil ver porqué sus poderes se revelaron tan rápido cuando se quitó ese guante ¡Era como una bomba de tiempo! Y fue solo mala suerte que cuando finalmente aceptó de nuevo sus poderes, congeló el corazón de Anna.

—Cuando desperté —decía— estaba flotando en el fiordo y había estado muerta por diez años. Vigilé a Anna desde entonces, pero después que muriera, prácticamente me quedé aquí. Solo empecé a confiar en mí misma como para explorar el mundo hace cien años.

Sentí total empatía hacia ella. Entendía perfectamente lo que era sacrificarse por alguien a quien amas, y después permanecer solo por cientos de años.

—Debes encontrar tu centro —dije. Ella me miró.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tu centro —expliqué— Cuando lo encuentres, sabrás porqué fuiste escogida. Como… —estaba buscando un ejemplo—… ¡Yo! Mi centro es la diversión.

— ¿Diversión? —ella repitió y me di cuenta que no estaba entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

—Sí. Eso es lo que le doy a los niños, lo que protejo en ellos —entonces ella lo entendió, pero abrazó sus piernas a su pecho más fuertemente.

—Yo no tengo un centro.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes. Todos los Guardianes tienen uno.

—No soy un Guardián, Jack —_Aún_\- admití mentalmente.

—Seguro que lo eres —dije, tratando de convencerla mientras me ponía en cuclillas frente a ella— Mira, sé que es difícil en un principio, para mí lo fue también. El Hombre en la Luna no te escoge solo porque sí. Siempre hay una razón. No te habría escogido si no.

— ¡Congelé el corazón de mi propia hermana, Jack! —exclamó— ¡Se convirtió en hielo sólido! El Hombre en la Luna me trajo de vuelta para castigarme.

—Pero ella vivió —argumenté— ¡La salvaste! — ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo?

—No —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza— Kristoff la salvó. Él la besó, derritió su corazón.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver un beso en todo esto? —sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, rogándome que entendiera.

— Un acto de amor puro podrá derretir un corazón congelado. Cuando Kristoff la besó, fue un beso de amor verdadero —se quitó su collar de plata y me lo entregó. Mirándola, lo abrí. Dentro había una pintura de dos niñas. Una un tanto mayor que la otra, con una larga trenza de cabellos rubios platinados. La más pequeña tenía el cabello rojo, peinado en dos trenzas— Esas éramos nosotras cuando niñas —explicó— Ella me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños.

Sonriendo ante los dos rostros felices, cerré el relicario y lo giré, sintiendo un grabado en la parte de atrás. Era un mensaje, "Te amo, Elsa". Se lo devolví y volvió a ponerlo alrededor de su cuello.

—Traté de protegerla de todo —dijo— pero no pude protegerla de mí misma —enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas. Levanté una mano para reconfortarla, pero dudé antes de ponerla sobre su hombro. Me sentí mejor cuando ella no la alejó.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Elsa —dije— Debes dejarlo ir. Es tu miedo el que hace que pierdas el control. Lo que sucedió entre Anna y tú cuando eran niñas, fue solo un accidente. Está en el pasado. Solo déjalo ir.

Ella me miró y yo estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí que me hizo voltear a ver. Era Conejo.

—Tenemos problemas, chico —dijo— Es Pitch. Está en la ciudad.

Volví a mirar a Elsa, rogándole que viniera con nosotros, pero ella negó con la cabeza y entonces, me puse en pie.

—Bien —dije— Vamos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Jack! —Pitch sonrió salvajemente cuando Conejo y yo llegamos— Qué bien que se nos unieran.

Le lancé un rayo de hielo, pero se derritió. Quedé en shock y la sonrisa de Pitch se amplió aún más.

— ¿A caso olvidé decírtelo, Jack? ¡Encontré la respuesta a esa pregunta que te hice hace tanto tiempo! —rio maniáticamente— ¿Qué combina mejor que el frío y la obscuridad? ¡Calor y obscuridad!

Traté de dispararle más rayos de hielo, pero volvieron a derretirse.

—Tus patéticos poderes de hielo no son rival para mi fuego —caballos blancos y negros emergieron, esta vez estaban hechos de cenizas y no de arena negra. Conejo lanzó sus boomerangs, Sandy usó sus látigos de arena dorada y Norte estaba listo para luchar con sus espadas. Yo agarré mi cayo defensivamente. Tooth no aparecía por ningún lugar y miré alrededor antes de verla atrapada por otro grupo de pesadillas.

El humo y las cenizas que Pitch había causado, hacían imposible el volar desde que no había suficiente oxígeno disponible para respirar. Fulminé a Pitch con la mirada y él sonrió amenazadoramente, sosteniendo perezosamente una bola de fuego y cenizas en una mano.

—Lo siento Jack. Pero el fuego vence al hielo.

Una de las pesadillas se movió hacia mí, desviando mi atención de Pitch. Sin embargo, eso no fue más que una distracción, y algo me golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, noqueándome.

* * *

**********N/A: Esta era la sorpresa. Gracias a todos los que agregan esta historia a alertas, favoritos y a los que dejan un review_. _Me hace muy feliz el que les esté gustando la historia. Disculpen mi demora en traducir. **********

**Nos leemos el fin de semana ¡Adiós!**

**Niettono**


	6. Capítulo 05

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Déjalo ir. **

Miré fijamente y con desesperación a los ojos azules de Jack y sentí una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Jack tomó aire para decir algo más, pero nuestro momento lo finalizó Conejo, quien saltó frente a él.

—Tenemos problemas, chico.

Jack volvió a mirarme, sus ojos suplicaban que me uniera, pero no podía ¿Qué si pierdo el control? ¿Qué si hiero a alguien inocente? Negué con la cabeza y Jack se puso en pie.

—Bien —dijo Jack— Vamos — Y justo así, los dos Guardianes se habían ido, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Al principio, solo me quedé ahí sentada. No llorando, ni pensando realmente. Solo estaba sentada ahí, en silencio. Entonces, miré la brillante luna a través de la ventana. Me levanté y me acerqué hacia ella.

_La __nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir._

_En la soledad un reino,_

_Y la reina vive en mí._

Me abracé, apoyándome contra la pared.

_El viento ruge, _

_Y hay tormenta en mi interior,_

_Una tempestad, _

_Que de mi salió._

Herí a Anna. Dos veces. La congelé y volví a mi antiguo y miserable estilo de vida.

_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. _

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser._

_No haz de abrir tu corazón,_

_Pues ya se abrió. _

No debía castigarme. Eso no es lo que Anna hubiese querido. No es algo que nadie hubiese querido.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

Hice otro muñeco de nieve frente a la estatua de Anna, en su honor, y espolvoreé algo de nieve por toda la habitación antes de salir de ahí y azotar las puertas.

_Qué más da,_

_No me importa ya._

_Gran tormenta habrá,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Acorté mi capa trasparente para que quedara a mitad de pierna.

_Mirando a la distancia,_

_Pequeño todo es._

_Y los miedos que me ataban,_

_Muy lejos los dejé._

Corrí escaleras abajo y salí por las puertas del castillo.

_Voy a probar qué puedo hacer,_

_Sin limitar mi proceder._

_Ni mal ni bien, ni obedecer,_

_Jamás._

¡Se sentía asombroso! ¡Liberador! Seguí a correr por las escaleras en frente del castillo, pasando a Malvavisco.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_El viento me abrazará._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No me verán llorar._

Ya era hora de un atuendo más moderno y práctico. Acorté mi vestido para que el dobladillo quedara justo arriba de mis muslos, y entonces la abertura del vestido subió a la parte inferior de mi cadera derecha. Hice unos pantalones blancos con vetas de hielo azul en ellos y unas botas de color azul hielo que terminaban debajo de las rodillas, con un pequeño tacón.

_Firme así,_

_Me quedo aquí,_

_Gran tormenta habrá._

Pisé fuerte y justo como antes, un gigantesco copo de nieve apareció. Hice un gesto con las manos, poniéndolas en alto, y el copo se levantó del suelo, volando conmigo en el aire, hacia la ciudad.

_Por viento y tierra _

_Mi poder florecerá,_

_Mi alma congelada_

_En fragmentos romperá._

Una inmensa nube de humo y cenizas era visible desde una milla de distancia. Ese debía ser Pitch.

_Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré,_

_No volveré jamás._

_No queda nada atrás._

Nunca volveré a ese estilo de vida. Es hora de dejar de vivir en el pasado. Aterricé en las sombras. Jack estaba tirado en el suelo, frotando su cabeza y tratando de levantarse mientras los otros Guardianes estaban rodeándolo. Pitch estaba usando fuego, y el fuego derrite el hielo. Pero entonces el hielo se vuelve agua y derrota al fuego. Con un movimiento de mis brazos, empecé a formar un cubo de hielo gigante sobre Pitch.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Surgiré como el despertar._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Se fue la chica ideal._

Salí de las sombras y dejé caer el cubo, aplastando el fuego y apagándolo porque era demasiado hielo como para derretir de una sola vez. Pitch me miró con los ojos como platos.

_Firme así,_

_A la luz del sol._

_Gran tormenta habrá,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Moví mi brazo izquierdo, luego el derecho, atacando a Pitch por todos lados antes de alzar ambos brazos, para cubrirlo con una avalancha de nieve. Giré sobre mi tacón y caminé hacia los Guardianes con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Todos me estaban viendo fijamente, boquiabiertos.

Eventualmente, tomé conciencia de mí misma y me ruboricé, bajando la mirada y metiendo un cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—¿Mal? —Jack repitió incrédulo, poniéndose en pie— Elsa, ¡acabas de enterrar a Pitch en una montaña de nieve! ¿Cómo estaría eso mal? —yo me encogí de hombros.

—Nadie decía nada, así que pensé que… —dije, pero entonces Tooth voló hacia mí.

—No es nada de lo que hiciste —aseguró — Es solo… este enorme cambio desde la última vez que te vimos. Hace solo unas horas, estabas tan asustada de hacer si quiera un diminuto copo de nieve, y ahora vienes y haces… esto.

Miré a Jack y le sonreí.

—Solo tenía que aprender a dejarlo ir.

Jack me devolvió el gesto y asintió con la cabeza, pero el hacer eso hizo que se tambaleara. Corrí hacia él para ayudarlo a recuperar el equilibrio y evitar que se cayera.

—¿Estás bien, Jack?

—Estoy bien —dijo, tratando de restarle importancia— Solo… recibí un golpe en la cabeza, eso es todo.

Fruncí el ceño y miré fijamente al edificio detrás de él. Era el castillo de Arendelle. Hice pasar a todos dentro del castillo y encendí las luces que habían sido instaladas en el lugar para tener una mejor vista de la herida en la cabeza de Jack. Era una herida desagradable, pero nada serio. Retrocedí y dejé que mirara alrededor.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó, volando hacia un retrato de mis padres.

—Es el castillo de Arendelle —respondí— No había vuelto desde que Anna murió, pero parece que no ha cambiado mucho.

—¡Elsa! —chilló una voz y no tuve tiempo para ver quién era cuando ya tenía un par de ramas abrazadas a mis piernas. Los Guardianes tomaron posiciones de defensa, pero el hombre de nieve soltó mi pierna y corrió hacia Sandy.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!

* * *

************N/A: A**************gradezco a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, la tienen en favoritos y a los que dejan un _review._ Está avanzando algo lento, lo sé, pero trataré de traerles el capítulo 06 a lo largo de la semana, si es que no lo subo en la madrugada.**

**Besos,**

**Niettono. **


	7. Capítulo 06

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

********N/A: _flakyrukia_, tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo chica, no te preocupes ;)********

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Olaf (_Jack's POV_)**

Cuando recobré la conciencia, los Guardianes me estaban rodeando, y un grupo de Pesadillas hechas de cenizas los rodeaban a ellos. Sentí un dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y levanté una mano para tocarlo, solo para descubrir que era sensible al tacto.

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Surgiré como el despertar._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Se fue la chica ideal._

Reconocí esa voz. Esa era Elsa. Pero esta vez su canto no se escuchaba triste; sonaba fuerte, determinado, libre. Había hielo arremolinándose sobre Pitch, hasta que formo un enorme cubo de hielo que cayó directamente sobre él, extinguiendo el fuego antes que tuviera oportunidad de derretirlo. Entonces Elsa salió de las sombras y quedé boquiabierto.

_Firme así,_

_A la luz del sol._

_Gran tormenta habrá,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, había nieve atacando a Pitch desde todas direcciones. Ella alzó ambos brazos, y una avalancha de nieve se levantó del suelo y lo enterró. Girando sobre su tacón, caminó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Nadie dijo nada. No creo que nadie pudiera. Estábamos tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. Pero ese silencio incomodó a Elsa le hizo que se removiera, inquieta.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

—¿Mal? —repetí incrédulo, poniéndome de pie— Elsa, ¡acabas de enterrar a Pitch en una montaña de nieve! ¿Cómo estaría eso mal? —Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie decía nada, así que pensé que…

—No es nada de lo que hiciste —aseguró Tooth— Es solo… este enorme cambio desde la última vez que te vimos. Hace solo unas horas, estabas tan asustada de hacer si quiera un diminuto copo de nieve, y ahora vienes y haces… esto.

—Solo tenía que aprender a dejarlo ir —dijo, sonriéndome. Yo le devolví el gesto y asentí con la cabeza. De repente, me sentí mareado y perdí el equilibrio. Elsa me agarró del brazo para ayudarme a recuperarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Jack? —preguntó, su voz tenía un atisbo de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —respondí, tratando de restarle importancia a pesar que el dolor seguía ahí, pinchando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza como miles de agujas— Solo… recibí un golpe en la cabeza, eso es todo.

Sin embargo, Elsa no estaba satisfecha con eso, así que nos hizo pasar a todos dentro del edificio más cercano para tener una mejor vista de mi herida. Sus dedos eran suaves y livianos al tacto con mi cabello, y esa sensación me relajó. Cuando ella se apartó, miré a mi alrededor. La arquitectura del lugar era antigua, y las únicas mejoras parecían ser la luz eléctrica. Volé hacia el retrato de un hombre y una mujer. El parecido entre la mujer y Elsa era impresionante.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté.

—Es el castillo de Arendelle —respondió Elsa— No había vuelto desde que Anna murió, pero parece que no ha cambiado mucho.

Algo blanco corrió a través de la habitación y unas ramas se abrazaron a las piernas de Elsa.

—¡Elsa! —chilló. Los Guardianes tomamos posiciones de defensa, pero la cosa soltó a Elsa y corrió hacia Sandy

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!

—¿Olaf? —repitió Elsa, mientras lo que parecía ser un hombre de nieve, abrazaba a Sandy— ¿Sigues vivo?

Pero Olaf no dio ningún indicio de haberla escuchado ya que corrió a abrazar las piernas de Norte.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos! —Y así, Olaf el hombre de nieve abrazó a los cinco Guardianes repitiendo su presentación. Era… extraño por no decir más.

—¿Olaf? —dijo Elsa, arrodillándose para estar al nivel del hombre de nieve. Él se giró hacia ella, expectante, mientras el resto de nosotros los rodeamos, examinando con curiosidad al hombre de nieve viviente— ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo Olaf, moviendo sus brazos de ramas alrededor. Conejo agarró uno de su cuerpo, acercándolo a su rostro para verlo mejor.

—Interesante —murmuró. Todos miramos fascinados mientras el brazo se movía en una dirección y en otra.

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó Elsa.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —De nuevo, el brazo se movió como si aún estuviese pegado al cuerpo. Conejo bajó la mano, haciendo que el brazo se doblara por el codo.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Conejo, y el brazo que estaba sosteniendo lo abofeteó— ¡Hey!

Olaf saltó y le arrebató el brazo a Conejo, enganchándolo de nuevo a su cuerpo.

—¡Ya basta, canguro! Estoy tratando de concentrarme por aquí —Él se volteó a mira a Elsa— Sí, ¿por qué?

Me tomó mucho trabajo no estallar en risas. Era demasiado gracioso. Conejo fulminó con la mirada al muñeco de nieve parlante.

—¿Canguro? —repitió— No soy un canguro, soy un conejo; el Conejo de Pascua —los ojos de Olaf se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿El Conejo de Pascua? —repitió, antes de voltearse hacia Norte— Entonces tú debes ser Santa… y el Hada de los Dientes… y Sandman… y —me miró e hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia Elsa— ¿Quién es el chico con el cabello blanco y el cayo? —lo escuché susurrar y mi alegría se acabó.

—Ese es Jack —dijo Elsa.

—Ajá… ¿Jack quién?

—Jack Frost —Olaf ahogó un grito.

—¿Jack Frost? ¿Cómo el que congela tu nariz? —sonreí y toqué la punta de la zanahoria, haciendo que soltara una risita.

—¡Eres justo como Elsa! —dijo felizmente— Ella me hizo, ya sabes.

—¿Ella te hizo? —repitió Norte, mirando con asombro a Elsa. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No era mi intención que viviera cuando lo hice —Elsa se volvió hacia el hombre de nieve— Olaf, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Oh bueno, Anna tenía una enorme caja de hielo construida para que viviera en ella durante el verano. Ahora es un refrigerador y tengo que esconderme cada vez que alguien entra en el, pero lo dejo cuando es invierno y no me puedo derretir.

—Oh, lo siento Olaf —dijo Elsa con tristeza— Debiste sentirte solo. Si hubiese sabido que estabas vivo, te habría llevado conmigo a la Montaña del Norte.

—Está bien —dijo Olaf, abrazándola— ¡Tengo que ver el verano!

—Tú… no pareces muy molesto por eso —dije. Al contrario, él parecía bastante feliz.

—Amo el verano —exclamó el hombre de nieve— Y el sol, y las cosas calientes.

Miré extrañado a Elsa, quién sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿En serio? —dije— Supongo que eso no funciona muy bien para ti.

—No —dijo Olaf tristemente— Es por eso que vivo en el refrigerador —y, como si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor, él sonrió— ¡Pero ustedes deben tener frío! Vamos, encenderé la chimenea.

Elsa y yo nos quedamos atrás, mientras el grupo seguía a Olaf por el pasillo. Miré a Elsa, que sonreía suavemente mientras miraba a los demás.

—¿Olaf? —pregunté— ¿Llamaste a tu hombre de nieve Olaf? —Ella bufó indignada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Anna y yo éramos unas niñas —Ambos reímos y ella me miró.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

—Oh, está bien. Sanas rápido cuando eres un espíritu, ya sabes —dije. Honestamente, me había olvidado de eso gracias a la impresión de ver a un hombre de nieve parlante— Así que lo dejaste ir, ¿eh?

—Sí —ella tomó aire— ¡Se siente maravilloso! Como si me quitara un peso de encima.

—Bueno, te ves bien.

—Oh —dijo, mirando su nuevo atuendo— Gracias.

Ella levantó la vista, me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Nos quedamos así por lo que fácilmente pudieron ser años, hasta que parpadeé cuando un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

—Ehm… ¿Elsa?

—¿Si?

—¿Acaso Olaf dijo que iba a encender la chimenea? —Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando entendió.

—Oh, no —ella tomó aire y salió corriendo. Volé tras ella y llegamos a la habitación donde Olaf se estaba derritiendo mientras veía fijamente las llamas del fuego con asombro.

—¡Olaf! —dijo Elsa, riendo ligeramente— Tranquilo, amiguito —Y ella volvió a congelar a Olaf, y agregó una pequeña nube de nieve encima de su cabeza. Olaf suspiró con asombro y miró la nube.

—¡Es mi nevada personal! —chilló con emoción. Solo pude reír y sacudir la cabeza. Parecía que nada podía desanimar al hombre de nieve.

Estábamos en una especie de estudio. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por docenas y docenas de libros que se veían como si no los hubiesen tocado en siglos. Miré a Elsa, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté y ella parpadeó, volteando a verme como si apenas se diera cuenta de en dónde estaba.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, son solo… recuerdos. No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Quisieras darme un recorrido por el lugar? —sugerí. Ella me sonrió.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Y así, pasamos las siguientes horas recorriendo el castillo. Elsa era capaz de señalar los cambios que se habían hecho y hablar de la historia un poco más en profundidad que un guía turístico habitual, ya que ella vivió allí la mayor parte de su vida humana. Llegamos a una puerta y Elsa se detuvo, posando su mano en el pomo de la puerta y tomando un respiro profundo antes de abrirla. Dentro había mucho azul. Paredes azules, alfombras azules, cojines y sábanas azules. Había una ventana enorme que daba una hermosa vista del jardín y las montañas. La habitación era enorme, y como no había muchas cosas en ella, se veía vacía.

—Esta era mi habitación —dijo suavemente.

Mirando alrededor, era desconcertante cuán vivido podía imaginar a una joven Elsa encerrada aquí, mientras una pequeña Anna tocaba la puerta, rogándole que saliera a jugar. Era desgarrador.

—Es… ehm… ¿linda? —dije, sin querer ofenderla. Ella rió ante mi pobre intento.

—No tienes que mentir —dijo— Sé que está… vacía. Nunca guardé muchas cosas aquí además de libros. Leer era lo único que realmente podía hacer. Si no congelaba los libros.

Caminé hacia el escritorio. Un guante verde y viejo estaba en la superficie. Había solo un guante. Elsa se paró junto a mí.

—Ese es el guante que Anna me quitó en mi fiesta de coronación —dijo.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo lancé al viento cuando huí.

—¿Dejándolo ir?

—Algo así —ella suspiró, mirando la habitación.

—No tenemos que estar aquí si te incomoda —dije— Podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, no me siento incómoda. Desearía poder hablar con Anna una última vez. Para decirle que la amo y que lo siento por todo lo que le hice pasar.

—No te preocupes —dije— Ella sabía.

—Pero, ¿Y si no? ¿Y si ella murió pensando que la odiaba?

—Confía en mí— dije— Ella lo sabía.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Porque te sacrificaste para salvarla. Saltaste frente a esa flecha por ella. La gente no hace eso por algo que no sea amor —Ella me dedicó una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Jack —dijo, entrelazando nuestras manos— Ella sabía. Gracias —ella le dio a mi mano un apretón y dejó la habitación. Mi mano se estremeció por la calidez del tacto, mientras la miraba a ella fijamente.

* * *

**N/A: ********Como lo prometido es deuda, y acá en Colombia ya es de madrugada, les traje este capítulo. Me encanta que les encantara la aparición de Olaf. Si bien no es un personaje que ame del todo, me agrada. **********

**Como siempre agradeceré a **los que tienen la historia en favoritos y los que la siguen, y a **los que dejan un _review_, me entretengo mucho leyendo lo que piensan acerca de la historia. Sin más, ¡nos vemos el fin de semana!**

**Besos,**

**Niettono.**


	8. Capítulo 07

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

**********N/A: **********_**********laidyx,**********_ **creo que estás algo confundida. Ellos no están en el castillo de hielo de Elsa, están en el castillo de Arendelle y lo de Jack noqueado ya se resolvió en el capítulo anterior también. Así que sí, Jack está bien y puedes estar tranquila ahora ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Recuerdos**

Observé con asombro e incredulidad cómo Olaf abrazaba a cada uno de los guardianes, repitiendo su presentación ¿Cómo era posible? Pensé que Olaf se había derretido cuando el verano había vuelto después de mi muerte, pero aquí estaba.

—¿Olaf? —repetí— ¿Sigues vivo? —pero él pareció no escucharme porque siguió presentándose frente a los demás.

—¿Olaf? —dije una vez él había terminado, arrodillándome para así poder verle a los ojos. Los Guardianes se reunieron a nuestro alrededor, estudiando a Olaf con atención— ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Sigues vivo?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —preguntó Conejo, levantando una brazo que había tomado del cuerpo de Olaf— ¡Hey! —dijo sorprendido porque el brazo lo abofeteó y Olaf se lo arrebató y la colocó en su lugar.

—¡Ya basta, canguro! Estoy tratando de concentrarme por aquí —Lo regañó antes de volverse hacia mí— Sí, ¿por qué?

A juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara de Jack, seguro pensaba que era la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Conejo, por otro lado, no estaba de acuerdo con Jack y fulminó con la mirada a Olaf.

—¿Canguro? No soy un canguro, soy un conejo; el Conejo de Pascua

—¿El Conejo de Pascua? —repitió Olaf con los ojos como platos, volteándose hacia Norte— Entonces tú debes ser Santa… y el Hada de los Dientes… y Sandman… y —él se detuvo en Jack, estudiándolo, antes de inclinarse hacia mi— ¿Quién es el chico con el cabello blanco y el cayo?

—Ese es Jack —dije. Jack parecía molesto porque era el único al que Olaf no conocía.

—Ajá… ¿Jack quién? —siguió diciendo Olaf, y la expresión de molestia en la cara de Jack creció.

—Jack Frost.

—¿Jack Frost? —repitió Olaf, emocionándose— ¿Cómo el que congela tu nariz?

La molestia en la cara de Jack desapareció y sonrió, tocando la punta de la nariz de zanahoria de Olaf con su dedo.

—¡Eres justo como Elsa! —dijo el hombre de nieve felizmente— Ella me hizo, ya sabes.

—¿Ella te hizo? —dijo Clause, mirándome con asombro.

—No era mi intención que viviera cuando lo hice —dije, tratando de restarle importancia— Olaf, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Oh bueno, Anna tenía una enorme caja de hielo construida para que viviera en ella durante el verano. Ahora es un refrigerador y tengo que esconderme cada vez que alguien entra en él, pero lo dejo cuando es invierno y no me puedo derretir.

—Oh, lo siento Olaf —dije, sintiéndome culpable. Él ha estado solo casi tanto tiempo como yo, y teniendo esa personalidad tan extrovertida, debió ser muy duro para él— Debiste sentirte solo. Si hubiese sabido que estabas vivo, te habría llevado conmigo a la Montaña del Norte.

—Está bien —dijo Olaf, abrazándome— ¡Tengo que ver el verano!

—Tú… no pareces muy molesto por eso —dijo Jack, claramente confundido como el resto de los Guardianes.

—Amo el verano —explicó Olaf entusiasmado— Y el sol, y las cosas calientes.

Jack me miró extrañado, pero sólo pude encogerme de hombros. Después de todo, cuando lo hice, no tenía la intención de que viviera, así que no era como que yo le di una personalidad o un propósito cuando lo creé. Malvavisco era otra historia

—¿En serio? —dijo Jack asombrado, y honestamente, eso era divertido. Un hombre de nieve en medio del verano es algo que está totalmente fuera de lugar— Supongo que eso no funciona muy bien para ti.

—No —admitió Olaf, cabizbajo— Es por eso que vivo en el refrigerador —de repente, estaba otra vez en su fase feliz— ¡Pero ustedes deben tener frío! Vamos, encenderé la chimenea.

El frío no me molestaba, y creo que Jack se debía sentir igual porque los dos nos quedamos atrás, viendo a Olaf guiar al grupo por el pasillo. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó mis labios mientras recuerdos de hacer un muñeco de nieve con Anna pasaron por mi mente.

—¿Olaf? —dijo Jack en tono burlón, devolviéndome a la realidad— ¿Llamaste a tu hombre de nieve Olaf? —bufé y crucé ambos brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Anna y yo éramos unas niñas —expliqué. Era una excusa patética, pero funcionaba. Los niños nunca han sido buenos en eso de poner nombres. Había un perro en la villa cuyo nombre era Manzana porque lo dueños dejaron que su hijo de tres años lo nombrara.

Jack y yo reímos.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —pregunté.

—Oh, está bien. Sanas rápido cuando eres un espíritu, ya sabes —soltó una risita extraña y rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de aclarar su garganta— Así que lo dejaste ir, ¿eh?

—Sí —dije emocionada, dejando escapar un suspiro— ¡Se siente maravilloso! Como si me quitara un peso de encima.

Jack me sonrió.

—Bueno, te ves bien.

—Oh —había olvidado mi nuevo atuendo— Gracias —mire a sus ojos azul hielo sonriendo, y él sonrió devuelta. Los dos nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, hasta que Jack parpadeó.

—Ehm… ¿Elsa? —dijo, con clara preocupación en su voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso Olaf dijo que iba a encender la chimenea? —mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Oh, no —y salimos corriendo por el pasillo, tras el grupo que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Recé porque Olaf fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para que dejara que uno de los otros encendiera el fuego, o al menos no sentarse al lado del fuego una vez estuviera encendido, pero mis oraciones cayeron a oídos sordos cuando llegamos a la habitación donde estaban todos, y Olaf se estaba volviendo rápidamente en un charco por el fuego.

—¡Olaf! —chillé, incapaz de contener la risa en mi voz al ver la cara de pura felicidad del hombre de nieve derritiéndose— Tranquilo, amiguito —rápidamente moví mi mano y volví a congelarlo, agregando una pequeña nube de nieve sobre de su cabeza.

Olaf suspiró con asombro mientras miraba su nueva adición.

—¡Es mi nevada personal! —chilló con emoción

A mi lado, Jack se rió de sus infantilidades. Sonreí. Olaf me recordaba mucho a Anna cuando éramos pequeñas. Siempre optimista, siempre emocionado e ingenuo. Sentí como que Jack estaba hablándome y parpadeé, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Oh, sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, son solo… recuerdos. No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo.

—¿Quisieras darme un recorrido por el lugar?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

Durante las siguientes horas, le mostré a Jack habitación tras habitación al interior del castillo, hablándole de la historia y agregando ocasionalmente una anécdota con ello. Si algún cambio se había hecho, era capaz de señalarlo y así podíamos seguir adelante. Eventualmente, llegamos a la habitación por la que estaba más ansiosa y nerviosa por llegar a. Posé mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y respiré hondo, antes de entrar a mi antigua habitación.

Jack me siguió y vi cómo observaba los alrededores. No mucho había cambiado. Claro, algunas cosas habían sido retiradas de la habitación, pero no es como si tuviese muchos objetos personales en ese lugar de todas maneras –a pesar de todos los años que pase allí-. En realidad, era más como una gran celda lujosa en la que me había encerrado a mí misma.

—Esta era mi habitación —le informé a Jack suavemente. Él volvió a mirar alrededor.

—Es… ehm… ¿linda? —dijo, tratando de no ofenderme, pero el pobre cumplido disfrazado sonó más a una pregunta. Yo reí.

—No tienes que mentir —le dije— Sé que está… vacía. Nunca guardé muchas cosas aquí además de libros. Leer era lo único que realmente podía hacer. Si no congelaba los libros.

Mis ojos lo siguieron mientras él caminaba hacia mi escritorio y se quedaba observando mi viejo y olvidado guante de coronación que estaba en la superficie. Caminé y me paré a su lado.

—Ese es el guante que Anna me quitó en mi fiesta de coronación —le expliqué.

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó.

Yo me encogí de hombros, sin saber ciertamente la respuesta.

—Lo lancé al viento cuando huí.

—¿Dejándolo ir?

—Algo así —suspiré. La última vez me salió el tiro por la culata.

—No tenemos que estar aquí si te incomoda —ofreció Jack— Podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, no me siento incómoda. Desearía poder hablar con Anna una última vez. Para decirle que la amo y que lo siento por todo lo que le hice pasar.

—No te preocupes. Ella sabía.

—Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Y si ella murió pensando que la odiaba?

—Confía en mí—dijo calmadamente— Ella lo sabía.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —pregunté.

—Porque te sacrificaste para salvarla. Saltaste frente a esa flecha por ella. La gente no hace eso por algo que no sea amor

—Tienes razón, Jack —dije, tomando su mano y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa— Ella sabía. Gracias —apreté su mano y salí de la habitación, mi mano hormigueaba por el calor del tacto.

Volví a la librería donde Olaf sostenía una animada conversación con Clause y Conejo. Tooth y Sandy no estaban por ningún lugar. Todos voltearon a verme mientras entraba y me sentaba junto al fuego.

—¿Dónde están Tooth y Sandy? —pregunté.

—Tuvieron que irse a cumplir con sus trabajos —respondió Conejo— Si los niños no tienen sus sueños o despiertan con un diente en vez de una moneda bajo sus almohadas, no sería bueno para nosotros.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno —dijo Clause, cambiándose a una posición más cómoda en el sofá— Si los niños dejan de creer en nosotros, entonces nosotros perdemos nuestros poderes y nos debilitamos. Mientras más débiles estemos, más influencia puede ejercer Pitch sobre los niños, volviéndose más poderoso y haciendo más difícil el que nos fortalezcamos. Tengo que repartir regalos cada Navidad, Conejo tiene que esconder huevos cada Pascua, Jack hace nevar durante el invierno, pero Tooth y Sandy tienen que trabajar todo el día, todo el año.

—Suena como que ustedes pasan muy ocupados —dije y el rió.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero eso le da alegría a los niños y eso es lo que importa —él me miró significativamente y yo bajé la mirada— Sin embargo, para brindar alegría a los niños, debes encontrar tu centro. Una vez lo encuentres, sabrás lo que estás destinada a hacer para dar alegría.

—No entiendo —dije, y Clause me sonrió.

—Piensa en todos como una muñeca rusa*, ¿sí? Está lo que ves en el exterior, pero cuando llegas a conocer a una persona, tiene montones y montones de capas. Pero, en el centro, todos tienen algo muy especial.

—Tómame a mí, como ejemplo —continuó— Tú me ves grande e imponente, pero cuando me conoces, encontrarás que soy alegre, misterioso, y valiente, y generoso, y, en mi centro estoy lleno de asombro. Eso es lo que le doy a los niños con mis juguetes. Sandy les da sueños, y Tooth protege sus recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos? —lo interrumpí— ¿Cómo?

—Recolectando los dientes —explicó— Los dientes contienen los recuerdos más importantes de la niñez. Y Conejo les da esperanza, y Jack-

—Les da diversión —completé y él me sonrió, asintiendo. Me quedé ahí sentada pensando por un rato antes de pararme para dirigirme hacia el patio. Vi movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y levanté la cabeza. Era una pequeña niña pelirroja con un abrigo morado, leyendo un libro.

— ¿Annalise?

Me acerqué a ella. Seguía leyendo el mismo libro que le había dado ese mismo día. O, más bien, ayer, porque ya era tarde por la mañana. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo mientras leía, pero pude ver una parte de piel llena de moretones en su mejilla y ahogué un grito.

La ira se estaba apoderando de mí y me alejé antes que mis emociones se salieran de control, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera más, congelando a la niña hasta la muerte.

—¡Aquí estás! —la voz de Olaf provenía del final del pasillo. Me volteé y él caminó hacia mí— Me estaba preguntando a dónde habías ido, ¿estás bien?

Tuve que morder mi lengua para evitar gritar ¿Por qué todo el mundo constantemente me pregunta eso?

—Sí, Olaf, estoy bien. Un poco abrumada, tal vez, pero bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Luces algo deprimida. Como si algo te molestara.

—No lo sé, Olaf. Aparentemente el Hombre en la Luna piensa que estoy hecha para ser un Guardián, pero entonces todos me dicen que encuentre mi centro, y no tengo la menor idea de cuál podría ser, y Pitch sigue ahí fuera, y por si fuera poco… Y-Yo no sé. Me he encerrado a mí misma por cuatro siglos ¿Qué podría saber yo acerca de hacer felices a los niños?

—Sabías como hacer feliz a Anna —señaló.

—Pero ella era mi hermana, es diferente. Y aunque sabía cómo hacerla feliz, no pude.

—¿Y si no es tan diferente como piensas? Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Tú estás diferente ahora. Digo, eres la misma, pero diferente —tomó una pausa— ¿Eso tiene algún sentido?

De alguna extraña manera, lo tenía. Asentí.

—¡Bueno! Digo, me hiciste feliz.

—Eres un hombre de nieve, Olaf —dije, riendo.

—¿Y? Aún así me hiciste feliz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado así de feliz o desde que he podido hablar con alguien. La mayoría de la gente se asusta cuando ve a un hombre de nieve parlante. Así que aún cuando soy capaz de salir del refrigerador, sigo estando solo ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? —Yo asentí.

—Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres. Pero no tienes que estar solo nunca más —Olaf me sonrió.

—Tú tampoco.

—Yo tampoco —afirmé— Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Mientras caminábamos, me detuve en el retrato de mis padres y les sonreí. Quizá el aislarme del resto del mundo no fue la mejor idea que tuvieron, pero me amaban y trataban de protegerme a mí y a Anna como pudieron. Después de todo, nadie es perfecto. Los extrañaba tanto.

Algo frío y húmedo golpeó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Jack sonriendo traviesamente. Sonriendo para mí misma, hice mi propia bola de nieve. Al principio, era del tamaño de mi puño, pero parecía no ser suficiente grande así que lo hice crecer y se lo lancé a Jack, quién no esperaba un contraataque de ese tamaño, y lo enterré bajo la pila de nieve.

—A ver, Jack —lo regañé, burlona— ¿Por qué empezarías una guerra de nieve dentro del castillo, entre todos los lugares? ¿Y con la Reina de la Nieve, de entre todas las personas?

Él me sonrió.

—Quizá porque sabía que la Reina de la Nieve no podía vencer al Espíritu del Invierno —enarqué las cejas.

—¿En serio? Que yo sepa, fue el Espíritu del Invierno quién fue enterrado bajo dos metros de nieve, no la Reina de la Nieve.

De repente, rodeó mi cintura con su cayo y me tiró sobre la nieve donde Jack me tacleó, los dos reímos juntos. Entonces, me golpeó con bola de nieve tras bola de nieve, cubriéndome completamente.

—Quizá la Reina de la Nieve debería volver a comprobar —Jack rió. Levanté la vista hacia él, con la cabeza descansando sobre la nieve. Sus dos manos en el frío polvo, apoyando su peso encima de mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y empecé a sentir algo extraño que me atraía hacia él. Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus labios. Lucían tan suaves y empecé a preguntarme cómo se sentirían contra los míos. Alcé la vista para ver que sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente mis labios. La atracción se volvió más fuerte y él empezó a bajar su cabeza. Mis ojos se cerraron en anticipación de un beso que nunca llegó.

Tristemente, nuestro momento fue arruinado por el sonido de Conejo aclarando su garganta para llamar nuestra atención. Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie, con una adecuada cantidad de distancia entre nosotros.

—Pensamos que les gustaría saber que vamos a ir al castillo de hielo —dijo Conejo.

—Oh, ehm, claro —tartamudeé, ruborizada— Está bien, estaremos allí pronto —Pero ellos ya se habían ido, Conejo yendo a través de un hoyo que apareció en el suelo con un golpe de su pata, Olaf yendo con Clause a través de un portal, y Tooth y Sandy volando. Clause nos dedicó una sonrisa pícara y un guiño mientras se iba.

—Eso no fue para nada raro —dije, aún ruborizada. Jack soltó una risita rara y rascó su nuca.

—Sí… creo que a Norte le gusta la idea de los dos estando juntos —dijo. A mí empezaba a gustarme la idea también, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Norte? —pregunté.

—Así es como llamamos a Santa. Es más… Bueno, es menos… —titubeó.

—¿Infantil? —ofrecí.

—Sí.

Silencio.

—Deberíamos irnos —dije, volteándome, solo para detenerme cuando él habló.

—Elsa, sobre lo que acaba de suceder, yo…

Lo miré por encima del hombro, mi corazón latía tan fuertemente en mi pecho, que me sorprendería que yo fuese la única que pudiese escucharlo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. No importa, era una estupidez. Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos —y salió volando del lugar.

Haciendo el copo de nieve y volando tras él, traté de no pensar mucho en el sentimiento de decepción que ardía en mi pecho. O cuán desesperada estaba por saber lo que él realmente iba a decir. O porqué tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Todos mis pensamientos de mis sentimientos concernientes con Jack, fueron empujados fuera de mi mente cuando vi a los Guardianes preparándose para luchar con Malvavisco. Oh, no. Corrí y me puse entre ellos antes que cualquier tipo de violencia empezara.

—¡Malvavisco! ¡Detente! —grité y el monstruo de nieve me miró.

—¿Elsa los quiere fuera? —preguntó.

—No, Malvavisco. Son invitados —él me miró a mí y luego a los Guardianes.

—Está bien —dijo, volviendo a su disfraz de roca al pie de las escaleras. Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —demandó Conejo.

—¿Mi guardaespaldas? —expliqué débilmente, haciendo que sonara más a una pregunta que una respuesta. Conejo siguió refunfuñando mientras todos entraban al castillo con Olaf siguiéndolos de cerca.

—¿Malvavisco? —dijo Jack. Prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro— Elsa, debo admitir que tienes talento colocando nombres ¿Por qué le darías a tu guardaespaldas un nombre como Malvavisco?

—¡Yo no lo nombré! —me defendí— Fue Olaf.

—Eso explica mucho —admitió Jack y asentí.

—Kristoff le preguntó a Anna en cómo pensó en el nombre de Olaf, un día cuando la estaba observando.

—¿Y? —me encogí de hombros.

—Solo acostúmbrate, no preguntes. Él responde, así que el nombre funciona— Él me siguió escaleras arriba, echándole un vistazo a Malvavisco, mientras entrábamos al castillo donde todos estaban observando los alrededores con asombro. Bueno, todos excepto Conejo, que estaba tiritando.

—¡Hace mucho frío! —exclamó— ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

—El frío nunca me ha molestado —le respondí.

—Muy lindo —dijo Norte— ¿Lo hiciste todo tú sola? Debió tomarte años.

—Tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos, —respondí— Cuando originalmente lo construí, la mayoría de los muebles no estaban aquí. He agregado algunas cosas a través de los años.

—¿Hiciste todas estas esculturas? —preguntó Tooth desde mi cuarto de esculturas. Entré para verla volar de una estatua a otra.

—Es un pasatiempo —dije.

—Tienen tantos detalles —murmuró. Entonces una de sus haditas voló hacia ella y chilló algo. Ella ahogó un grito y empezó a nombrar ciudades más rápido de lo que podía entender.

—Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, Elsa. —dijo Norte— Creo que deberíamos irnos. Pitch se ha ido, por ahora, y no sabemos cuál es su plan, pero Sandy y Tooth tienen que trabajar todas las noches para que los niños sigan creyendo y mientras los niños puedan creer, Pitch no ganará poder. Mientras tanto, no tiene sentido que todos nos quedemos aquí sentados cuando hay trabajo que hacer. Te haremos saber si Pitch decide mostrarse otra vez.

Sonreí y asentí, despidiéndome de ellos con la mano mientras se iban, hasta que solo quedamos Jack y yo.

—¿No deberías irte también? —pregunté— ¿Provocando guerras de nieve y dándoles días nevados a los niños? —me apoyé contra el barandal del balcón.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que pasará contigo —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no puedes pasar el resto de la eternidad encerrada en tu castillo. Esa no es forma de vivir —él caminó y se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón, a mi lado— Yo sé lo que es estar solo. Pasé los primeros trescientos años de mi vida, haciendo todo lo que pude pensar para que alguien me viera, pero nadie me veía. No tenía recuerdos de mi vida antes de ser Jack Frost, así que tienes suerte. Cuando me enteré que Tooth guardaba mis recuerdos en mis dientes, Pitch ya se los había robado —él me miró a través de sus largas pestañas— No quieres estar sola, créeme.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa

—Ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo y reí.

—¿Y Olaf?

—El puede cuidarse solo por una noche —dijo, tomando mi mano y tirando de ella— Vamos, sólo por esta noche.

Mordiendo mi labio con indecisión, titubeé. Tuve que bajar la vista, lejos de los ojos de Jack que nublaban mi juicio.

—¿Sólo por esta noche? —sonriendo asentí con la cabeza— Está bien.

Jack sonrió y volamos del balcón tomados de la mano, hacia la puesta del sol.

* * *

************N/A: *Las muñecas rusas o _matrioskas_ son muñecas de varias capas, como la que le mostró Norte a Jack en "El Origen de los Guardianes".************

**Un pequeño dato curioso sobre el capítulo es que la historia del perro llamado Manzana/ _Apple_ está basada en que un labrador dorado del barrio de Zerlinda, la autora, se llama Frijol Verde/_ Green Bean_ porque los dueños dejaron que su hijo de tres años lo nombrara. **

**¡Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia agregándola a favoritos, a alertas y dejando un _review!_  
**


	9. Capítulo 08

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Malvavisco (**_**Jack's POV**_**)**

Después que Elsa se fuera, me quedé un rato más en su habitación antes de salir a explorar el castillo por mi cuenta. Lucía viejo ahora, pero podía imaginar cuán majestuoso debía haber sido en la época cuando Elsa era humana. También pude imaginar lo solitaria que debió sentirse Anna cuando Elsa se rehusaba a dejar su habitación. Completamente sola en un enorme castillo, y la única persona cercana a tu edad te rechaza sin razón aparente.

Escuché voces hablando mientras caminaba por los interminables pasillos. Acercándome un poco más, pude adivinar que eran Elsa y Olaf.

—Eres un hombre de nieve, Olaf —Dijo Elsa riendo.

—¿Y? —dijo Olaf— Aun así me hiciste feliz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he estado así de feliz o desde que he podido hablar con alguien. La mayoría de la gente se asusta cuando ve a un hombre de nieve parlante. —_me imagino,_ pensé— Así que aun cuando soy capaz de salir del refrigerador, sigo estando solo ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sé exactamente a lo que te refieres —dijo Elsa, y en silencio, secundé su comentario— Pero no tienes que estar solo nunca más.

—Tú tampoco.

Hubo una pausa mientras Elsa consideraba eso.

—Yo tampoco —acordó— Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Ellos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, lejos de mí, cuando Elsa se detuvo frente al retrato que yo había visto cuando llegamos al castillo. Olaf siguió caminando por el pasillo, alejándose, y se me ocurrió que las personas en el retrato eran los padres de Elsa.

Ella me estaba dando la espalda, y la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Haciendo una bola de nieve en mis manos, se la lancé y le di a mi objetivo. Cuando ella se volteó, no esperaba que su armamento fuera más grande que yo, y me vi enterrado en una pila de nieve.

—A ver, Jack —dijo en un fingido tono de regaño— ¿Por qué empezarías una guerra de nieve dentro del castillo, entre todos los lugares? ¿Y con la Reina de la Nieve, de entre todas las personas?

Sonreí. Era bueno saber que ella sabía cómo divertirse a pesar de haber estado sola prácticamente toda su vida. Estaba un poco preocupado que ella me convirtiera en una escultura de hielo cuando le lancé esa bola de nieve.

—Quizá porque sabía que la Reina de la Nieve no podía vencer al Espíritu del Invierno.

Sus cejas se enarcaron ante el reto, pero una sonrisa estaba haciendo que las esquinas de sus labios se levantaran.

—¿En serio? Que yo sepa, fue el Espíritu del Invierno quién fue enterrado bajo dos metros de nieve, no la Reina de la Nieve.

Mientras ella estaba hablando, yo lentamente moví mi cayo para que el gancho quedara detrás de ella y lo tiré hacia adelante para que se enganchara a su cintura, haciéndola caer en la nieve, a mi lado. Aproveche la oportunidad para inmovilizarla antes de desatar una flota de bolas de nieve para que ella fuera la que estuviera cubierta de ésta esta vez.

—Quizá la Reina de la Nieve debería volver a comprobar —reí, victorioso. Mis manos estaban a cada lado de ella, soportando mi peso, mientras la miraba. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que la veía verdaderamente feliz y wow, ¿podía ser más hermosa? Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios. Una extraña corriente de electricidad parecía halarnos el uno al otro ¿Cuán suaves serían sus labios si la besara? ¿Ella me dejaría besarla? La tentación era mucha, y empecé a bajar la cabeza, cuando Conejo aclaró su garganta, devolviéndome a la realidad.

Viendo que nuestra posición era un tanto inapropiada, nos pusimos de pie con una cierta cantidad de distancia entre nosotros. Norte me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pensamos que les gustaría saber que vamos a ir al castillo de hielo —dijo Conejo.

—Oh, ehm, claro —tartamudeó Elsa, probablemente aún nerviosa por lo de antes. Ella se sonrojó— Está bien, estaremos allí pronto —Pero ellos ya se habían ido, Norte nos dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

—Eso no fue raro —murmuró Elsa sarcásticamente. Rasqué mi nuca y reí, tratando de deshacerme de la tensión entre nosotros.

—Sí… creo que a Norte le gusta la idea de los dos estando juntos —A decir verdad, la idea realmente empezaba a gustarme también. Pero recién nos conocemos y Elsa pasó por grandes cambios el día de hoy. Comenzar una relación podría ser demasiado para ella ahora.

—¿Norte? —ella preguntó, y me di cuenta que él jamás se presentó en el taller. _Genio_.

—Así es como llamamos a Santa. Es más… Bueno, es menos… —¿Cuál era la palabra?

—¿Infantil? —ella ofreció.

A falta de una mejor…

—Sí.

Y entonces la tensión regresó con el silencio.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Elsa, volteándose. Ella se detuvo cuando hablé.

—¿Elsa?, sobre lo que acaba de suceder, yo… —_realmente quería besarte- _terminé mentalmente. Pero ella me miró por encima del hombro y me detuve -_No está lista- _ me dijo mi conciencia.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella. Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Nada. No importa, era una estupidez. Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos —y salí volando del lugar más rápido que una bala ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ni siquiera debo gustarle de esa manera! ¡Apenas nos conocemos! Ella apenas empezó a salir de su caparazón hoy, no hay necesidad de tirarle todo esto a ella y abrumarla. Quizás, dado un tiempo…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando vi a los otros Guardianes preparándose para pelear contra un enorme monstruo de nieve fuera del castillo de Elsa. Ella se apresuró a correr entre ellos, gritándole a la criatura.

—¡Malvavisco! ¡Detente!

El monstruo de nieve -cuyo nombre aparentemente era Malvavisco- la miró.

—¿Elsa los quiere fuera? —preguntó con una lenta y profunda voz.

—No, Malvavisco. Son invitados —Malvavisco la miró a ella, y luego a nosotros.

—Está bien —dijo, caminando para sentarse en el cráter al pie de las escaleras. Elsa suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —demandó Conejo.

—¿Mi guardaespaldas? —dijo ella débilmente. Conejo siguió quejándose mientras caminaba hacia el castillo, con el resto de los Guardianes y Olaf siguiéndolo.

—¿Malvavisco? —repetí, sonriendo. Ella tenía poderes asombrosos, pero de verdad necesitaba ayuda cuando de poner nombres se trataba— Elsa, debo admitir que tienes talento colocando nombres ¿Por qué le darías a tu guardaespaldas un nombre como Malvavisco?

—¡Yo no lo nombré! —dijo, defendiéndose— Fue Olaf.

Parpadeé. De alguna manera, eso le daba más sentido al nombre.

—Eso explica mucho —admití y Elsa asintió.

—Kristoff le preguntó a Anna en cómo pensó en el nombre de Olaf, un día cuando la estaba observando.

—¿Y? —No podía esperar para escuchar eso, pero me decepcioné cuando Elsa se encogió de hombros.

—Solo acostúmbrate, no preguntes. Él responde, así que el nombre funciona.

La seguí escaleras arriba, echándole un vistazo a Malvavisco, mientras nos alejábamos de él. Era impresionante cómo lucía como una gigantesca piedra cubierta de nieve al pie de las escaleras. Dentro, todos estaban asombrados por el castillo de hielo, excepto Conejo, que estaba tiritando. Sonreí. A él nunca le gustó el frío. Probablemente ese era el por qué estaba tan enojado por esa ventisca que hice en Pascuas aquel año.

—¡Hace mucho frío! —exclamó— ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? —rodé los ojos. Es un castillo de hielo, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una cómoda chimenea?

—El frío nunca me ha molestado —Elsa respondió.

—Muy lindo —dijo Norte, estudiando una montaña congelada— ¿Lo hiciste todo tú sola? Debió tomarte años.

—Tenía mucho tiempo en mis manos. Cuando originalmente lo construí, la mayoría de los muebles no estaban aquí. He agregado algunas cosas a través de los años.

—¿Hiciste todas estas esculturas? —preguntó Tooth desde la habitación llena de esculturas donde había encontrado a Elsa antes. Volaba a cada una de ellas, estudiándolas.

—Es un pasatiempo.

—Tienen tantos detalles —murmuró Tooth, y los tenían. En serio, estas cosas eran las versiones de hielo de todos esos museos de cera. Es asombroso y aterrador. Una de las haditas de Tooth voló hacia ella y chilló algo. Ella ahogó un grito, y ya estaba de vuelta al trabajo.

—Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, Elsa —dijo Norte— Creo que deberíamos irnos. Pitch se ha ido, por ahora, y no sabemos cuál es su plan, pero Sandy y Tooth tienen que trabajar todas las noches para que los niños sigan creyendo y mientras los niños puedan creer, Pitch no ganará poder. Mientras tanto, no tiene sentido que todos nos quedemos aquí sentados cuando hay trabajo que hacer. Te haremos saber si Pitch decide mostrarse otra vez.

Todos dejaron el lugar, saliendo por el balcón y yo miré cómo Elsa se despedía de ellos con la mano. Ella se volteó hacia mí, expectante.

—¿No deberías irte también? —preguntó, apoyándose contra el barandal del balcón — ¿Provocando guerras de nieve y dándoles días nevados a los niños?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que pasará contigo —dije, apoyándome en el barandal, a su lado. Ella necesitaba vivir, realmente vivir, y yo me aseguraría que eso pasara antes de ir a cualquier lado sin ella. Me sentí un poco triste cuando pensé en dejarla, pero no tiene nada que ver. Simplemente estaba velando por su bienestar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no puedes pasar el resto de la eternidad encerrada en tu castillo. Esa no es forma de vivir. Yo sé lo que es estar solo. Pasé los primeros trescientos años de mi vida, haciendo todo lo que pude pensar para que alguien me viera, pero nadie me veía. No tenía recuerdos de mi vida antes de ser Jack Frost, así que tienes suerte. Cuando me enteré que Tooth guardaba mis recuerdos en mis dientes, en su palacio, Pitch ya se los había robado —la miré— No quieres estar sola, créeme.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Jack Frost?

—Ven conmigo —dije, sonriendo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, pero yo sacudí la cabeza, no había manera que le contara lo que había planeado.

—Es una sorpresa —dije, y ella rio. Amaba cuando reía. Eso significaba que estaba feliz, y ella se merecía eso.

—Pero, ¿qué con el pobre de Olaf? —¿Estaba bromeando? ¡Ese hombre de nieve ha sido capaz de cuidarse solo por cientos de años!

—Él puede cuidarse solo por una noche —insistí, tomando su mano entre la mía y dándole un tirón. Era cálida y suave— Vamos, sólo por esta noche —le aseguré, y ella sonrió y asintió.

— Está bien.

Sonreí ampliamente y apreté su mano fuerte mientras salíamos volando del lugar. El sol se estaba poniendo, así que supuse que ya sería de noche para cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino, lo cual era bueno.

Treinta minutos después, aterricé en la cima de una alta colina, con una buena vista a un pequeño pueblo. Elsa aterrizó a mi lado y miró los alrededores antes de fijar su mirada en mí, con una ceja arqueada, como diciendo _"¿Tanto misterio para esto?". _Reí y negué con la cabeza, señalando el cielo sobre las casas.

—Solo espera —le dije— El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar —y justo en ese momento, arena dorada caía en ríos hacia cada una de las casas. Siempre amé ver a Sandy trabajando, y un suspiro de asombro a mi lado me decía que Elsa compartía mi opinión.

—¿Son esos…?

—¿Sueños? —terminé, mirándola. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de asombro— Sí, esto es lo que hace Sandy cada noche.

—Wow —suspiró de nuevo con fascinación, extendió una mano, alcanzando a tocar la hebra dorada que estaba sobre nosotros. Con su toque, la arena se transformó en palomas que volaron a nuestro alrededor antes de ir a buscar a un niño durmiente— Es hermoso.

Y asentí, prestándole más atención a ella que a los sueños. Elsa era hermosa. Se sentó en el césped y yo la seguí. Sentí mi corazón acelerar su ritmo cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y le rogué a la Luna que ella no lo pudiera escuchar. Pero si en verdad lo hacía, no lo demostraba, así que me relajé y dudando un poco, recosté mi mejilla contra su cabeza mientras observábamos.

Pasó el tiempo, y no sé cuánto, hasta que ella habló. Fácilmente pudieron ser horas, así como también pudieron ser minutos.

—Tenías razón, Jack —dijo— No quiero estar sola.

—Lo sé —dije— Pero no tienes que estar sola nunca más.

—Lo sé, ahora tengo a Olaf para que me haga compañía.

—También me tienes a mí —agregué. Pasó un tiempo antes de sentir su sonrisa contra mi hombro.

—Gracias, Jack. Por todo.

—No hay de qué —respondí, sonriendo. Ella rio.

—Y pensar que se suponía que me ibas a dejar sola desde que fui al Polo Norte contigo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió, recordando la conversación que había ocurrido ayer. O más bien, hace dos días.

—Técnicamente, nunca acordé en dejarte sola sí venías conmigo, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de seguir molestándote.

Ella me dio un pequeño y juguetón empujón, y enganchó su brazo en el mío antes de volver a poner su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Tendré eso en mente para futuras referencias.

—Seguro lo harás —reí.

Y caímos en otro lapso de cómodo silencio.

—¿Jack?

—¿Sí?

—Si esto es solo por esta noche, entonces no quiero que salga el sol —dijo y la miré.

—No tiene que ser solo por esta noche, Elsa. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

—Pero ¿Y Olaf? No puedo dejarlo solo por otros cuatrocientos años. Y Malvavisco no sabría qué hacer sin mí.

Suspirando, miré a la Luna. Sabía que Elsa amaba a Olaf, y el hombre de nieve empezaba a agradarme también, pero en este preciso momento, me estaba fastidiando sin siquiera estar aquí. Y en cuanto a Malvavisco, bueno…

—Pero si el hombre de nieve no estuviera en el panorama, ¿estarías interesada?

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras ella pensaba.

—Sí, creo que lo haría.

Sentimientos de alivio y alegría me recorrieron, pero traté de no demostrarlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que me puedo quedar un poco más mientras pensamos en algo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando tan esperanzada que reí.

—Sí, por supuesto —Y la sonrisa que obtuve como respuesta fue más que suficiente para saber que había hecho lo correcto— Pero sólo si dejas que me quede en el castillo de hielo —No pude evitar usar un tono burlón. Su cara se tornó seria.

—Jack, siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —dijo. Fijé la vista en sus ojos. Tan azules y tan llenos de emociones, brillando con los primeros rayos del sol. Espera, ¿qué?

Echando un vistazo al cielo, noté que el sol empezaba a salir. Me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano a Elsa, quién la tomó y se puso de pie.

—Deberíamos irnos. Olaf debe estar preguntándose en dónde estamos —dijo antes de que yo pudiera emitir palabra. Sus mejillas iban encendidas con su sonrojo mientras se iba volando.

Miré a Sandy, que había bajado para pararse junto a mí. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y corazones sobre su cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

—Cállate, Sandy —murmuré, siguiendo a Elsa. Como era de esperarse, había vuelto al castillo de hielo. No me cansaba de ese palacio. Se veía aún más hermoso con los primeros rayos de sol.

Elsa estaba esperándome en el balcón junto a Olaf, hablando con él. Desafortunadamente para mí, estaba tan distraído por ella y el castillo de hielo que olvidé bajar la velocidad para aterrizar agraciadamente y terminé estrellándome de cabeza, justo a sus pies.

—¡Jack! —dijo, apresurándose a ayudarme a pararme— ¿Estás bien?

Avergonzado, traté de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Suelo hacer eso. Fue a propósito.

Pero su cara me decía que no la había engañado, pero no insistió en el asunto. La seguí dentro del castillo con Olaf caminando a mi lado, tarareando felizmente. La luz se reflejaba en el candelabro del techo, y lo mire fijamente. Elsa notó lo que hacía y alzó la vista.

—Tuve que deshacerme del original que se cayó mientras limpiaba —dijo— Pero este es exactamente igual. Tuve que reemplazar muchas cosas; fue un desastre.

—Es asombroso —dije. Lo siguiente que supe, fue que un par de brazos estaban rodeando mi cuello. Por un momento, solo me quede ahí parado, conmocionado, antes de volver a mis cinco sentidos y rodear la cintura de Elsa con mis brazos.

—Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Jack —susurró suavemente— Gracias —Y sonreí en su cabello.

—Fue todo un placer.

Ella se soltó y me sonrió. Observé cómo ella entraba a otra habitación y me senté en el piso. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía por su abrazo. Todas estas sensaciones estaban haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas ¿Qué significaban? Entonces estaba el lado lógico de todo esto porque por un lado, realmente quería besarla, pero por el otro lado, nos conocimos hace no mucho y la probabilidad de que ella no estuviera lista para una relación era demasiado alta… Pero aún quería besarla.

Mi cabeza cayó entre mis manos y mis dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello. Todo este problema estaba haciendo que me doliera la cabeza. Y Elsa parecía ajena a todo esto. Por supuesto, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Yo quería si quiera estar en una relación? Nunca pensé en ello realmente. Durante mucho tiempo yo estaba tan concentrado en tratar que la gente me viera, que en realidad nunca lo consideré. Y aquí estaba, pensando en ello, ¡y todo por una chica que conocí hace dos días! Todo esto es un desastre.

Pero estamos yendo a un ritmo, ¿no? Digo, aún no nos hemos besado, así que seguimos siendo solo amigos, que es como debe ser. Empezar como amigos y seguir a partir de ahí. No es como si necesitara proponerle matrimonio ahora. Ella definitivamente diría que no y yo no la culparía ¿Quién se compromete con alguien que acabas de conocer? Oh, bueno… su hermana, Anna, pero ella volvió a sus sentidos y se casó con un hombre con quién se tomó su tiempo para conocer, y que la amaba y, ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Matrimonio? Vamos Jack, empezaste preguntándote si querías salir con alguien en absoluto, ¿cómo llegaste a eso?

Suspiré. Genial, ahora me estaba regañando a mí mismo. Espero no estarme volviendo loco. Quizá me golpeé la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensé. Poniéndome de pie, vi, a través de una ventana, que el sol terminaba de salir por la cima de una montaña y fruncí el ceño. Con una vista como esa, con una ventana más grande luciría mucho mejor. Traté de usar mi cayo para hacerla más grande, pero no sucedía nada. Mis cejas se juntaron en confusión. Yo siempre fui capaz de controlar el hielo y la nieve a mi placer, pero no aquí. Paseé uno de mis dedos por una pared cercana y vi cómo el rastro de escarcha que dejaba desaparecía al instante.

Mi confusión creció más y miré la pared fijamente, como si hacer eso me fuera a dar las respuestas que necesitaba. Eso no sucedió, y yo seguía mirando fijamente la pared cuando Elsa volvió.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Jack? —preguntó. Su voz tenía un atisbo de preocupación. No le respondí. Ella camino y se paró detrás de mi— ¿Qué? ¿La pared golpeó tu cabeza? —Negué con la cabeza.

—Mis poderes no funcionan aquí—dije, pasando mi dedo por la pared para demostrarle— Creo no le agrado a tu hielo —ella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te dé permiso?

Enarqué las cejas ante la sugerencia. _Valía la pena intentarlo…_

—Bien —cedió— Te doy mi permiso —dijo en un tono dramático, obviamente pensando que no iba a funcionar, pero cuando posé mi mano en la pared otra vez, ésta se cubrió totalmente con mi escarcha— ¿Era eso completamente necesario? —preguntó, frotando su mano por la pared para suavizar la escarcha del hielo—Vamos, tu habitación está lista.

—¿Mi habitación? —repetí, siguiéndola— ¿Tengo mi propia habitación?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola! Ya sé que ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que actualicé. Digamos que ya tenía estos capítulos listos hace un tanto, pero no había podido subirlos, lo siento. En fin, como fueron cuatro semanas de ausencia, hoy subiré los cuatro capítulos de esas semanas.**

**¡Ah!, casi olvido algo muy importante. En este capítulo es necesario hacer otro disclaimer. Les traduciré una parte de la nota de autora de Zerlinda para que entiendan mejor a lo que me refiero.**

**"Está bien, necesito hacer otro _disclaimer_ porque básicamente tomé la parte donde los poderes de Jack no funcionaban en el castillo de Elsa de otro fanfiction. El fanfiction se llama '_MY Ice Castle'_ y no me pertenece. Lo edité un poco, pero es prácticamente lo mismo ¡Lo siento! ¡Me encantó tanto esa parte que no me pude resistir!" —Zerlinda.**

**De nuevo me disculpo por la demora, gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia con un favorito, una alerta o un _review,_ la autora y yo lo apreciamos mucho. Nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**

**Niettono.**


	10. Capítulo 09

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 09: Sólo por esta noche**

Volamos por aproximadamente media hora antes de que Jack aterrizara en una colina alta. No una montaña ni nada por el estilo, pero una colina alta con vista a un pequeño pueblo. No parecía nada especial. Arqueé una ceja hacia Jack. _"¿Tanto misterio para esto?". _Pero él solo rió y negó con la cabeza, señalando el cielo sobre las casas.

—Sólo espera —dijo— El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

Alcé la vista, observando lo que señalaba su dedo, y suspiré. Brillante arena dorada caía en espirales hacia las casas. Era hermoso. La arena lucía vagamente familiar.

—¿Son esos…?

—¿Sueños? —terminó Jack— Sí, esto es lo que hace Sandy cada noche.

—Wow —suspiré con asombro. No podía apartar la vista de ello, y tampoco quería hacerlo, después de todo, ¿cuántas personas son capaces de ver cómo se hacen los sueños? Extendí una mano y alcancé a tocar una hebra de arena que estaba por sobre nosotros, y se transformó en palomas. Las aves volaron a nuestro alrededor antes de bajar a las casas— Es hermoso —me senté en el césped, aún con la vista fija en el cielo y los sueños.

Jack asintió y se sentó a mi lado. En un impulso, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él se tensó y empecé a preguntarme si quizá no debí haber hecho eso, pero entonces se relajó y apoyó su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

Mientras observábamos el espectáculo, mi mente empezó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido. Muchas cosas han cambiado. Tooth tenía razón. Hace solo cuarenta y ocho horas no quería estar cerca de nadie ni hacer un solo copo de nieve. Ahora, dejé ir mis errores del pasado y estoy aquí sentada, completamente cómoda, con mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack. Antes, estaba tan preocupada de herir a las personas, que nunca me tomé el tiempo para disfrutar el tener compañía. Ahora, lo estaba pasando realmente bien y la idea de volver a la soledad hizo que mi corazón sintiera una gran desilusión, siendo que estar así solía reconfortarme.

—Tenías razón, Jack —dije— No quiero estar sola.

—Lo sé —respondió suavemente— Pero no tienes que estar sola nunca más.

Mis labios se curvaron ligeramente, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé, ahora tengo a Olaf para que me haga compañía —eso ciertamente sería un gran cambio en mi día a día desde que el hombre de nieve es tan extrovertido.

—También me tienes a mí —agregó Jack.

Consideré lo que dijo por un momento, entonces sonreí.

—Gracias, Jack. Por todo.

—No hay de qué —dijo, trayendo recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos. Me eché a reír.

—Y pensar que se suponía que me ibas a dejar sola desde que fui al Polo Norte contigo.

Sentí que sonrió, él también estaba recordando la conversación.

—Técnicamente, nunca acordé en dejarte sola sí venías conmigo, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de seguir molestándote.

Le di un pequeño empujón antes de enganchar mi brazo al suyo y volviendo a poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él estaba en lo cierto.

—Tendré eso en mente para futuras referencias.

—Seguro lo harás —rió.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio mientras continuábamos observando los sueños. Debía ser tarde, lo que significaba que el sol estaba por salir, y que Jack debería irse y yo volvería a mi castillo de hielo. Por alguna razón, la idea de que él se fuera hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

—¿Jack? —dije.

—¿Sí?

—Si esto es sólo por esta noche, entonces no quiero que salga el sol —él levantó su cabeza de la mía para mirarme.

—No tiene que ser sólo por esta noche, puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

—Pero ¿Y Olaf? No puedo dejarlo solo por otros cuatrocientos años. Y Malvavisco no sabría qué hacer sin mí.

Jack suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia la luna.

—Pero si el hombre de nieve no estuviera en el panorama, ¿estarías interesada? —Pensé en ello. Si no tuviese que preocuparme por Olaf o Malvavisco, la idea de ir por ahí con Jack era bastante atractiva.

—Sí, creo que lo haría.

—Bueno, en ese caso, creo que me puedo quedar un poco más mientras pensamos en algo.

—¿En serio? —dije, quizá sonando un poco esperanzada. Él se echó a reír.

—Sí, por supuesto —no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro— Pero solo si dejas que me quede en el castillo de hielo.

—Jack, siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —dije. Su tono había sido de burla, pero yo estaba completamente seria. Todos deberían tener siempre un lugar al cuál poder ir, y era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí. Él me miró a los ojos y yo miré a los suyos. Esa extraña fuerza que me atraía hacia él había vuelto.

De repente, él se levantó tendiéndome una mano y supe que nuestro momento había terminado. El sol empezaba a salir mientras tomaba su mano y él me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

—Deberíamos irnos. Olaf debe estar preguntándose en dónde estamos —mis mejillas estaban rojas para cuando salí volando en mi copo de nieve antes que él. Necesitaba espacio para poner todo en orden. Mi cerebro no funcionaba muy bien cuando estábamos tan cerca.

Aterrizando en el balcón de mi castillo de hielo, Olaf corrió a saludarme.

—¡Elsa! —chilló— Me preguntaba dónde estabas.

—Estoy bien, Olaf —dije— Estaba con Jack. Él me llevó a ver cómo se hacen los sueños.

—¿Sueños? —repitió con fascinación— ¿Cómo fue?

—Fue asombroso y hermoso y mágico y… —me detuve cuando me di cuenta que me estaba emocionando demasiado— Fue magnífico.

Olaf no pareció notar mi anormal comportamiento porque estaba mirando alrededor, aparentemente buscando algo.

—¿Dónde está Jack? —preguntó y fruncí el ceño.

—El debería haber llegado justo después que yo —Justo cuando estaba dando la vuelta para escanear el cielo en busca de él, Jack se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo a mis pies— ¡Jack! —dije, apresurándome a ayudarlo a levantarse— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —gruñó, tratando de hacer como si nada hubiese pasado— Suelo hacer eso. Fue a propósito.

Le lancé una mirada para hacerle saber que no me había engañado, pero deje el tema de lado y entré al castillo. Jack me siguió, detrás de él iba Olaf tarareando felizmente. Cuando me di la vuelta, él estaba mirando fijamente el candelabro de hielo del techo.

—Tuve que deshacerme del original que se cayó mientras limpiaba —le conté, alzando la vista para verlo. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban hermosamente en el candelabro— Pero este es exactamente igual. Tuve que reemplazar muchas cosas; fue un desastre.

—Es asombroso —dijo, y no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Al principio, él no se movió, y estaba a punto de soltarme antes de avergonzarme a mi misma aún más, cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura.

—Anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Jack —susurré en su oído suavemente— Gracias —Él sonrió en mi cabello.

—Fue todo un placer.

Sonriéndole, lo solté y caminé hacia una habitación de huéspedes vacía. Seguramente le gustará tener una habitación para él solo, así que empecé haciendo una cama. No estaba segura si Jack dormía o no. Yo lo hacía, no porque estuviera cansada, sino porque era relajante, una buena forma pasar largos lapsos de tiempo, y una manera de escapar de la realidad. Incluso si él no lo hacía, era bueno tener una cama para descansar o para ocupar espacio. Llenar la habitación me tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente la terminé.

Una vez la habitación fue de mi agrado, volví a con Jack, quién estaba frunciéndole el ceño a una pared vacía, como si esta fuese su peor enemigo. Quizá le dolía la cabeza. Había aterrizado bastante fuerte.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Jack? —pregunté con preocupación. Cuando no me respondió, caminé detrás de él para ver lo que estaba mirando tan fijamente. No vi nada— ¿Qué? ¿La pared golpeó tu cabeza? —dije, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Mis poderes no funcionan aquí —dijo, bastante irritado. Para demostrarme, paseó un dedo por la pared, dejando una estela de escarcha que desapareció al instante— Creo que no le agrado a tu hielo —rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te dé permiso? —Se suponía que eso había sido sarcasmo, pero Jack levantó las cejas ante la sugerencia ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Bien. Te doy mi permiso —dije en un tono dramático. No había manera en que esto realmente funcionara.

Desafortunadamente sí funcionó, y cuando tocó la pared otra vez, esta se cubrió totalmente con su escarcha. Yo fruncí el ceño ante eso.

— ¿Era eso completamente necesario? —pregunté, frotando mi mano por la pared para remover la escarcha—Vamos, tu habitación está lista.

—¿Mi habitación? —repitió— ¿Tengo mi propia habitación?

Asintiendo, deje que entrara primero en la habitación. Caminó hasta el centro, girando en círculos para verlo todo. Observando sus reacciones cuidadosamente, consideré el hecho de que no debería estar tan nerviosa por su aprobación. Sin embargo, lo estaba.

—La dejé medio vacía en caso de que quieras personalizarla por tu cuenta—dije, aún parada justo en la entrada— Puedes cambiar los muebles si no te gusta como lucen. Y si no los quieres, eso está bien también. Solo pensé que si te ibas a quedar aquí, quizá querrías un lugar para ti solo. Y si alguna vez vuelves, debes saber que siempre tendrás donde quedarte desde que dije que siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —Me callé cuando me di cuenta de que estaba divagando. Jack fijo su mirada en mi, luego en la habitación.

—¿Todo esto es mío?

—Sí —dije, preocupada por su falta de respuesta— ¿No te gusta? —Él me miró con los ojos como platos.

—No, no, no —se apresuró a decirme— No es eso. Me encanta. Es solo que… nunca tuve mi propia habitación.

—¿Nunca? —pregunté con curiosidad. No sabía casi nada del pasado de Jack, y no estaba en posición como para entrometerme.

—Bueno, no que yo recuerde —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros— Debí tener una cuando era humano, pero no estoy seguro. Los únicos recuerdos que tengo como humano son los que vi en mis dientes cuando Pitch me los devolvió. Después de convertirme en Jack Frost, nunca me quedé en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para considerarlo propio.

—Oh —dije, un poco desconcertada. No puedo imaginar no tener un lugar al cual poder ir, o un lugar que sea tuyo. Al menos yo siempre tuve eso. Incluso cuando estaba encerrada en mi habitación. Seguía siendo mi habitación, pero Jack nunca tuvo eso. O no uno que él pudiera recordar— Bueno, ahora tienes uno.

—Ahora lo tengo —dijo, sonriéndome— Gracias, Elsa.

—No hay de qué —respondí— Tengo montones de habitaciones de huéspedes. No estoy muy segura de porqué las hice, desde que este lugar fue hecho para el aislamiento. Pero ahí están. De hecho, tengo que arreglar una para Olaf —traté de irme, pero él habló de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿puedo hacer lo que me plazca aquí? —preguntó. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos que no me pasó desapercibido.

—A excepción de demoler la habitación, sí —respondí, sintiendo que me arrepentiría pronto de mis palabras. Su sonrisa confirmó lo que mi intuición me había dicho.

—¿Así que puedo haces _esto_? —preguntó, tocando una pared cercana, para cubrir las cuatro paredes y el techo con escarcha.

—Si así lo quieres —dije, saliendo de la habitación. Era su habitación después de todo. Debería poder personalizarla a su gusto. Siempre y cuando no intentara eso en alguna otra parte del castillo.

Olaf estaba en el cuarto de esculturas, mirando la réplica de hielo de Anna. Caminé hasta llegar a su lado.

—La extraño, Elsa —dijo, yo lo miré y le sonreí.

—Yo también.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer una escultura de ella, Kristoff y Sven en mi habitación? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Claro que puedo —le dije— Hablando de tu habitación, estaba a punto de empezar a arreglarla ¿Hay alguna en particular que tú quieras?

Él se emocionó al instante, agarrando mi mano y halándome fuera del cuarto. Reí mientras estaba siendo arrastrada en una alcoba vacía, que daba frente al balcón, y entre la habitación de Jack y la mía. Esta tenía una ventana con vista a lo que antes era Arendelle.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos llenando el dormitorio de Olaf con muebles. Me tomó más tiempo que con la de Jack, desde que el dueño de esta estaba justo ahí, diciéndome exactamente lo que quería. No que me importara realmente. Quería que a Olaf le gustara su habitación. Sin embargo, la escultura que me había pedido tendría que esperar, porque tomaría mucho más tiempo terminarla.

—¡Me encanta! —Olaf chilló felizmente cuando había terminado. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó —Eres la mejor, Elsa —riendo, le devolví el abrazo.

—Gracias, Olaf.

Caminó hacia la cama y saltó en ella. Yo me senté a su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar Jack?

—No estoy segura; él dijo que se quedaría un poco más —lo miré— ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Oh, sí, solo sentía curiosidad. Me gusta Jack, es divertido ¿No te gusta Jack?

—Sí, me gusta Jack.

—¿Cómo a Anna le gustaba Kristoff?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y vacilé. Olaf me estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta. Le sonreí gentilmente.

—Ya veremos —dije, levantándome y saliendo del lugar. Cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí, cerré los ojos y presioné mis sienes con los dedos. Mi cabeza empezaba a doler por todos los cambios que debía asimilar. Encontrar a Olaf con vida. Sin embargo, las cosas con Jack eran otra historia.

Kristoff y Anna se amaban pero, ¿yo amaba a Jack? Nos conocimos hace solo dos días, y eso demasiado pronto como para estar enamorada de alguien. Aunque, ¿cómo más podría llamar a este sentimiento que tengo cada vez que estoy cerca de él? ¿Encaprichamiento? No, no es eso, esto es mucho más profundo. Siento como si algo me atrajera constantemente hacia él, y se vuelve más fuerte cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos. Es más evidente cuando estamos solos, como anoche, o como ayer en el castillo de Arendelle.

También era evidente cuando alguno mencionaba el dejar al otro. Cuando Jack estaba hablando de tener que irse, que sentí una punzada en el corazón, como si lo que sea que nos conecta, estuviera enojado de que cualquiera de los dos considerara tal cosa como separarnos. La idea de no tener a Jack en mi vida dolía y, mientras mi parte racional me decía que era una ridiculez y que estaba exagerando, podía, en el fondo, escuchar la voz de Anna gritando que eso era amor verdadero.

No, eso no podía ser amor verdadero. Era demasiado pronto para algo como eso. Quizá era por lo realmente fácil que me puedo relacionar con él. Sí, eso es. Ambos tenemos poderes de hielo y hemos estado solos por cientos de años. Quizás he estado sola por mucho tiempo y mi mente solo está emocionada porque finalmente soy capaz de relacionarme con alguien. Hablar con alguien que de verdad te entiende porque ha experimentado lo mismo que tú.

Después de todo, él ha estado soltero su vida entera. Que yo sepa, al menos. Probablemente prefiere eso a una relación. Quizá no esté interesado en salir con alguien ahora, o nunca.

Oh, ¿cómo me metí en esto? Lo que sé es que todo está en mi cabeza, y que he estado pensando demasiado en esos momentos que pasamos juntos y en el beso que casi nos damos. Eso es, estoy formando una tormenta en un vaso con agua. Y todo por una simple pregunta que Olaf me hizo. Tal vez Anna estaba en lo cierto; soy excelente alejando a las personas pero, ¿qué sabía yo de amor? ¿Sé realmente algo acerca de Jack?

—¿Elsa? —dijo Jack, llamando a la puerta —¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ir a patinar sobre hielo?

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para liberarla de mis confusos pensamientos, abrí la puerta y le sonreí.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —él me dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Eh, Olaf! —lo llamó— Vamos a patinar sobre hielo ¿Quieres venir?

—¡Yay! —oí que el hombre de nieve respondía mientras salía de su habitación— ¡Vamos a patinar sobre hielo!

Jack y yo reíamos mientras seguíamos fuera del castillo al hombre de nieve que iba corriendo, hacia un lago congelado cerca del castillo. Olaf no tardó en salir a correr sobre el hielo.

—¡Olaf, espera! —lo llamé— ¡Tenemos que revisar el hielo!

Pero era muy tarde, él ya estaba patinando.

—¡Deslizarse… y girar! ¡Deslizarse y gir- AH! —y Olaf cayó por un punto particularmente débil en el hielo.

Mi corazón se detuvo y el aire se atascó en mi garganta por un segundo, antes de que saliera corriendo hacia el hielo, para bucear en el lago tras él, esquivando el brazo de Jack que trataba detenerme.

—¡Olaf!

—¡Elsa! —escuché a Jack gritar antes de sumergirme en el agua helada.

Bajo la superficie del lago, las partes de Olaf estaban flotando en diferentes direcciones. Tomando las bolas de nieve que tenía por cuerpo, y su cabeza, los dirigí de manera que pudieran flotar hacia la abertura en el hielo, y pudieran salir. Sin embargo, sus brazos, cabello y nariz, llegaron hasta el fondo. Nadé y los alcancé, y me impulsé con el piso del lago, cuando sentí que mis pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire. Mi vista empezaba a oscurecerse. Mis piernas patearon furiosamente. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de las ramas y la zanahoria. Como un reflejo, mi boca se abrió en busca de aire, pero era demasiado pronto y todo lo que obtuve fue agua helada. Caí inconsciente mientras sentía una mano agarrar mi muñeca y sacarme de allí.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia con un favorito, una alerta o un _review._**

**Besos,**

**Niettono.**


	11. Capítulo 10

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Patinaje sobre hielo (**_**Jack's POV**_**)**

Seguí a Elsa a la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras entraba ¡El lugar era enorme! Y estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella se tomara el trabajo de amoblar la habitación, pero incluso con los muebles, aún quedaba mucho espacio por usar.

—La dejé medio vacía en caso de que quieras personalizarla por tu cuenta—dijo desde la entrada, mientras yo caminaba en círculos— Puedes cambiar los muebles si no te gusta como lucen. Y si no los quieres, eso está bien también. Solo pensé que si te ibas a quedar aquí, quizá querrías un lugar para ti solo. Y si alguna vez vuelves, debes saber que siempre tendrás donde quedarte desde que dije que siempre eres bienvenido en mi castillo —

—¿Todo esto es mío?

—Sí —dijo, sonando preocupada— ¿No te gusta? —mi cabeza se giró bruscamente en su dirección.

—No, no, no —le aseguré— No es eso. Me encanta. Es solo que… Nunca tuve mi propia habitación.

—¿Nunca? —dijo, sorprendida.

—Bueno, no que yo recuerde —corregí, encogiéndome de hombros— Debí tener una cuando era humano, pero no estoy seguro. Los únicos recuerdos que tengo como humano son los que vi en mis dientes cuando Pitch me los devolvió. Después de convertirme en Jack Frost, nunca me quedé en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para considerarlo propio.

—Oh —dijo, aún asombrada — Bueno, ahora tienes uno.

—Ahora lo tengo —dije, con una sonrisa— Gracias, Elsa.

—No hay de qué —respondió, despreocupada— Tengo montones de habitaciones de huéspedes. No estoy muy segura de por qué las hice, desde que este lugar fue hecho para el aislamiento. Pero ahí están. De hecho, tengo que arreglar una para Olaf —ella trató de irse, pero una idea llegó a mi mente y no me pude resistir.

—Así que, ¿puedo hacer lo que me plazca aquí? —le pregunté, deteniéndola. Ella me miró cautelosamente, como si sospechara que fuese a hacer algo. Y si lo hacía, tenía razón.

—A excepción de demoler la habitación, sí —dijo y una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—¿Así que puedo hacer _esto_? —toqué una pared cercana, para cubrir el techo y las cuatro paredes con escarcha, recordando cómo eso la había irritado antes.

—Si así lo quieres —suspiró, dejando la habitación. Esperé hasta que la perdí de vista antes de tirarme sobre la cama ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me acosté en una cama? ¡No sabía si quiera qué hacer con todo este espacio! No es como si llevara una mochila donde quiera que vaya. Solo mi cayo y mi ropa, y eso no es suficiente para llenar la habitación.

Cuando le dije que me tenía que quedar en su castillo de hielo, no lo decía en serio. Se suponía que era una broma. Entonces ella dijo que era siempre bienvenido en su castillo y eso me conmovió, ¿pero esto? Nunca me esperé algo como esto. Toda una habitación para mí. Un lugar al cual siempre podía ir si me quería relajar. Podría empezar a coleccionar cosas cuando viaje y así decorar el lugar de esa manera.

¡Una habitación para mí! Todavía estaba tratando de hacerme a la idea. Nunca pensé en construir un lugar para mí. Nunca se pasó por mi mente esa idea. No estaba interesado en ser como Norte, Conejo y Tooth, quedándose en un mismo lugar todo el tiempo. Me gustaba pasear por ahí e interactuar con los niños. Aunque claro, Tooth ha mejorado en dejar su palacio e ir a recoger los dientes por sí misma. Aunque quizá el tener un lugar propio no sea tan malo después de todo. De todas formas, ¿quién dijo que tenía que quedarme aquí todo el tiempo? Podría ir y venir como gustara, aun paseando por ahí y jugando con los niños, vendría aquí cuando llegase a necesitar un descanso. Es agradable pertenecer a un lugar después de todos estos años.

Y ya no estaré solo nunca más, desde que Elsa me hará compañía ¡Incluso dijo que le gustaría viajar conmigo! El único problema con eso eran sus dos hombres de nieve mágicos, Olaf y Malvavisco. Con los cuales realmente no tenía ningún problema. Me agradó bastante Olaf una vez que me acostumbré al hecho de que estaba vivo; era como un niño pequeño.

Por otro lado estaba Malvavisco, y de él no estaba tan seguro. No tenía nada en contra suya, pero era bastante difícil saber a qué atenerse con él, desde que no habla con nadie además de Elsa. Pero debo admitir que hace un buen trabajo protegiéndola, y no puedo odiarlo por eso. Sin embargo, Elsa tenía razón; él era una criatura de mente simple, probablemente no sabría qué hacer si ella lo deja por largos períodos de tiempo.

Me paré de la cama y la observé ¿Los espíritus si quiera podían dormir? Estando en constante movimiento, nunca lo intenté ¿Quizá era otro mueble que estaba aquí más para decoración que para uso?

Eventualmente, me aburrí, sentado en la cama con mis pensamientos. Podía escuchar a Elsa y Olaf en la habitación de al lado, hablando mientras Elsa hacía los muebles, pero a través de la pared no podía entender lo que decían.

Aburrido, hice dibujos en la escarcha de las paredes por unas horas. Al principio eran cosas simples; copos y hombres de nieve. Entonces intenté dibujar cosas más detalladas como niños jugando en la nieve, pero me frustré y recubrí el horrible dibujo con más escarcha. Obviamente no era un artista. Cuando mis dibujos se volvieron garabatos, noté que ya no había conversación proveniente de la habitación de Olaf, y que la puerta de la de Elsa estaba cerrada.

Armándome de valor, llamé a su puerta.

—¿Elsa? —pregunté—¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Ir a patinar sobre hielo?

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Elsa.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —sonreí de medio lado y una idea me vino a la mente.

—¡Eh, Olaf! Vamos a patinar sobre hielo ¿Quieres venir?

—¡Yay! —El hombre de nieve respondió, saliendo de su nueva habitación— ¡Vamos a patinar sobre hielo!

Elsa y yo reímos. Él era realmente como un niño. Olaf nos guio fuera del castillo y a un lago cercano que se había congelado e inmediatamente salió a correr sobre el hielo.

—¡Olaf, espera! —Elsa lo llamó— ¡Tenemos que revisar el hielo!

Sin embargo, Olaf no la escuchó y ya estaba patinando.

—¡Deslizarse… y girar! ¡Deslizarse y gir- AH! —patinó sobre un punto débil en el hielo, que se rompió bajo sus peso y cayó a través.

—¡Olaf! —gritó Elsa, corriendo tras él. Traté de lanzar un brazo para detenerla, pero ella lo esquivó y corrió hacia el hielo.

—¡Elsa! —grité. Mi corazón se detuvo mientras ella saltaba para ir tras el hombre de nieve. Recuerdos de mi hermana de pie sobre hielo roto pasaron por mi mente mientras corría tras ella.

Pieza a pieza, Olaf salió flotando por la abertura en el hielo. Saqué cada una, rearmando al hombre de nieve mientras lo hacía. Pronto, estaba completamente construido, a excepción de su nariz, cabello y brazos, pero Elsa aún no salía. Conociéndola, probablemente fue a por las piezas restantes.

Con mi corazón palpitando en mi pecho, y el aire atascado en mis pulmones, esperé mientras mis ojos buscaban en el agua oscura frenéticamente. Se sentía como si ella estuviera allí abajo por horas, y estaba a punto de saltar tras ella cuando la vi. Estaba nadando furiosamente, pero la necesidad de aire se volvía más y más letal. Entonces dejó de moverse, zambullí un brazo en el agua y agarré su muñeca, sacándola de ahí.

Al principio, sólo se quedó allí, débil en mis brazos, mientras la llevaba hacia la orilla cubierta de nieve. Su agarre en las ramas y la zanahoria se debilitó y éstas cayeron en el hielo, pero a Olaf no pareció importarle porque corrió detrás nosotros de con nada más que preocupación en su rostro. La puse suavemente en la nieve, y para mi gran alivio, ella empezó a toser violentamente, agua saliendo de su boca, mientras sus pulmones se deshacían de la sustancia indeseada.

—¿Jack? —ella dijo en tono áspero y una sonrisa de alivio se formó en mi rostro.

—Elsa —dije, ella parpadeó abriendo los ojos, y sostuvo mi mirada antes de mirar a su alrededor rápidamente.

—¿Olaf? —dijo, respirando con dificultad.

—Olaf está bien —dije— Él está justo aquí.

El hombre de nieve en cuestión se acercó cuidadosamente.

—¿Elsa?

—¡Olaf! —dijo, y tomó otra gran bocanada de aire— Estás bien.

—¡Pensé que habías muerto! —chilló, inclinándose para abrazar a Elsa, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que aún le faltaban los brazos. Elsa soltó una carcajada áspera.

—Ya morí —dijo— No puedo morir de nuevo —volvió a toser, pero esta vez fue menos violento y ya no salía agua de su boca. De hecho, ya sonaba un poco mejor. Tomé mi cayo y golpeé ligeramente el borde del lago, haciendo que se congelara de nuevo, sin puntos débiles. Elsa le sonrió a Olaf.

—Ve a patinar Olaf. Lucías tan emocionado.

Olaf vaciló, miró el hielo fijamente y volvió a su vista hacia Elsa, dudando. Él me miró, le di una sonrisa alentadora y asentí. No estaba enojado con él. No cayó intencionalmente a través del hielo ni obligó a Elsa para que corriera tras él. Y se veía tan preocupado y culpable por lo que pasó, que no podía enojarme con él. Teniendo nuestra aprobación, caminó de nuevo en el hielo, terminando de construirse antes de patinar con un poco más de cautela esta vez.

Elsa se sentó y yo pasé un brazo por sobre sus hombros, acercándola a mí para darle calor aunque sabía que el frío no la molestaba debido a sus poderes de hielo. A pesar de eso, ella no me alejó, al contrario, apoyó su cabeza en mí mientras miraba a Olaf patinando en el lago. Él volteaba a mirarnos constantemente para ver si Elsa estaba bien. Sentí que sonrió y rio en mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirándola.

—Nada —dijo, su voz sonaba ya mucho más fuerte— Solo estaba pensando en cómo Anna nunca pudo patinar sobre hielo.

—¿En serio? —dije— ¿La hermana de la Reina de la Nieve no podía patinar? —Ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a reír.

—No, era muy torpe —reí ligeramente y traté de acercarme más a ella discretamente.

—Me asustaste hoy.

—Lo siento —dijo— Ni si quiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo sé —respondí suavemente— Probablemente no debí preocuparme tanto como lo hice —ella levantó la mirada para verme.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estabas? —suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Cre- creo que es por mi hermana.

—¿Tenías una hermana? —Elsa preguntó, con obvia curiosidad en su voz.

Eso era otra cosa que teníamos en común.

—Cuando era humano —dije— Ella era mi hermana pequeña. Un día, la llevé a patinar al lago, pero no revisé el hielo y ella estaba parada sobre un punto débil. Fui capaz de jalarla fuera de ahí con mi cayo, diciéndole que estábamos jugando a la rayuela, pero cuando la halé fuera del punto débil, me deslicé en él y me ahogué. Así fue como me convertí en Jack Frost.

—¿Es por eso que cargas tu cayo contigo todo el tiempo? ¿Por tu hermana?

—Ehm, no. Siempre llevo mi cayo conmigo porque es mi conductor. Sin él, no puedo usar mis poderes —entonces ella frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No tienes uno?

—No que yo sepa —dijo, negando con la cabeza— Siempre he sido capaz de usar mis poderes con mis emociones.

No le respondí, pero encontré eso interesante. Nos sentamos ahí en silencio por unos minutos, observando a Olaf patinar.

—¿Jack?

Hice un ruido de afirmación, mis ojos aún seguían los movimientos de Olaf.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en encontrar tu centro?

—Bueno… me llevó un tiempo, ¿por? —respondí y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que ha estado en mi mente.

—No te preocupes. Llegará a ti, y cuando lo haga, será la cosa más obvia de este mundo —Ella se apoyó más en mí y la miré— ¿Estás bien? No tienes frío, ¿o sí? —empecé a quitarme mi sudadera para dársela, pero puso sus manos sobre las mías y me detuvo.

—Estoy bien, Jack. El frío no me molesta —La miré y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

—A mí tampoco me molesta —ella me sonrió.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana —dijo y me encogí de hombros.

—Yo lamento lo de la tuya.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Sin embargo eso no lo hace más fácil, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hace. Aunque Anna vivió una larga y feliz vida con alguien que realmente la amaba y eso es todo lo que yo hubiese querido para ella.

—Eso es más o menos lo mejor que puedas desearle a cualquier persona —dije— Vivir una vida feliz con alguien que los ame.

—Sí, lo es.

Una vez más, sentí el intenso deseo de besarla. Mis ojos se paseabanentre los suyos y sus labios, mientras trataba de calmar mi acelerado corazón. Ella se inclinó hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios estaban a solo centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración golpeando mi rostro, nublando mi mente –_Ella podría no estar lista_–me susurró mi cerebro, ella dejó salir un suspiro y no pude formar un pensamiento coherente aparte de cuán suaves se sentirían sus labios contra los míos. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que no tomaría mucho unirlos. Vi sus ojos cerrarse y los míos hicieron lo mismo. Solo un poco más cerca…

De repente, se había ido. Su calor, su respiración, todo. Y me quedé con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente fruncidos, a punto de besar a alguien que ya no estaba allí. Cuando finalmente entendí lo que pasaba, abrí los ojos para ver a Elsa de pie a unos metros de distancia, con una sonrisa en su rostro y… Mi cayo en sus manos. Parpadeé, mi cerebro aún atontado por su anterior cercanía.

—Solo para estar segura de entender —dijo, jugando— Mientras yo tenga esto, tú no puedes usar tus poderes.

Sonreí mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, extendiendo una mano.

—Devuélvemelo.

Pero ella lo sostuvo detrás de su espalda, sonriendo. Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos. . Traté de alcanzarla y agarrarlo, pero ella levantó un dedo frente a mí para detenerme.

—Devuélvemelo, Elsa.

—Atrápame primero —dijo. Parpadeé sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —dijo, alejándose— Pensé que habías dicho que eras el Guardián de la Diversión —Y con eso, corrió hacia el hielo y empezó a patinar con Olaf, sosteniendo mi cayo con casi la misma naturaleza que yo.

Sonriendo, negué con la cabeza. Definitivamente este era un lado diferente de ella. Probablemente uno que no había visto la luz del día desde que era una niña pequeña. Me alegré de ser capaz de verlo. Ella me miró, sus ojos azules reflejaban la feliz sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Vienes? —me llamó— Tú eras el que quería patinar.

Sonriendo, corrí tras ella. Ella patinó lejos de mí, su musical risa resonando en el aire. Era una patinadora hermosa. Muy agraciada. Patinamos por cerca de una hora, conmigo persiguiéndola, ambos riendo. Eventualmente, me las arreglé para taclearla y tumbarla en la nieve. Mi cayo aterrizó a unos metros, fuera de su alcance, mientras yo sostenía mi peso sobre ella.

Mis manos estaban a cada lado de ella, atrapándola, y la miré con suficiencia mientras ella jadeaba con una sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—Así que… —dije— desde que te atrapé, ¿qué gano yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, puedo pensar en algo… —dije, inclinando la cabeza hasta que nuestros labios estaban a solo centímetros otra vez— ¿Está esto bien? —pregunté antes de ir más lejos. Sólo si ella estaba bien con esto. Mi ya acelerado corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

Eso fue todo para mí. Ya estaba cansado de que mis confusos pensamientos me detenían y me hacían resistir a lo que sea que había entre nosotros. Cansado de estos casi besos, que solo parecían enredar las cosas. Quería saber cómo se sentiría tener sus labios presionados contra los míos e iba a averiguarlo.

La besé.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia con un favorito, alerta o _review._  
**

**Besos, **

**Niettono.**


	12. Capítulo 11

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Solo un beso**

Desperté, tosiendo violentamente, agua saliendo de mi boca y cayendo en la nieve. Jack estaba inclinado sobre mí, con sus ojos azul hielo llenos de preocupación. Mi cabeza se dejó caer en la nieve mientras lo observaba con los ojos entre abiertos, mis pulmones todavía ardiendo y mi garganta con una sensación cruda.

—¿Jack? —dije, mi voz salió en un tono áspero. Un alivio inundó su rostro y sonrió.

—Elsa —dijo. Parpadeé, mirándolo a los ojos antes de buscar alrededor a cierto muñeco de nieve.

—¿Olaf? —me las arreglé a decir entre jadeos.

—Olaf está bien —Jack me aseguró— Él está justo aquí.

Entonces la persona a la que estaba buscando se paro junto a mí.

—¿Elsa?

—¡Olaf! —dije, tomando otra gran bocanada de aire— Estás bien— Él lucía un tanto extraño sin su nariz, sus brazos y cabello, pero estaba bien y era lo que importaba.

—¡Pensé que habías muerto! —chilló, parecía como si quisiera envolverme en un fuerte abrazo, pero eso era algo difícil cuando no tenía sus brazos. Reí ásperamente, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ya morí —dije, sintiendo cosquilleo en la garganta— No puedo morir de nuevo —y volví a toser. Entonces vi como Jack utilizó su cayo para volver a congelar el lago— Ve a patinar Olaf —le insistí, sonriéndole— Lucías tan emocionado.

Olaf vaciló, turnando su vista entre el hielo y yo, con una expresión llena de duda. Él miró a Jack quien le dio una sonrisa alentadora y le asintió. Una vez recibió la aprobación de ambos, tomó mi consejo y fue hacia el hielo donde vi sus partes restantes que habían caído en una pila. Esta vez estaba patinando con más cuidado que antes.

Me senté, Jack puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me acercó a él. No estaba fría, solo empapada hasta los huesos. No obstante, su calidez me reconfortó y me apoyé en él mientas observábamos a Olaf patinar en amplios círculos alrededor del lago. En repetidas ocasiones miraba hacia donde estábamos para asegurarse que yo estaba bien. Eso era dulce, sonreí y reí en el hombro de Jack al recordar tratando –y fallando– en enseñarle a Anna a patinar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jack. Podía sentir que me estaba mirando.

—Nada —dije, mi voz sonaba casi normal ahora— Sólo estaba pensando en cómo Anna nunca pudo patinar sobre hielo.

—¿En serio? —dijo— ¿La hermana de la Reina de la Nieve no podía patinar? —Negué con la cabeza y volví a reír.

—No, era muy torpe —Jack rió y lo sentí moverse ligeramente más cerca a mí— Me asustaste hoy.

—Lo siento. Ni si quiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo sé —contestó suavemente— Probablemente no debí preocuparme tanto como lo hice —dijo y levanté la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estabas? —él suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Cre- creo que es por mi hermana.

—¿Tenías una hermana? —pregunté con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea.

—Cuando era humano —empezó a explicar— Ella era mi hermana pequeña. Un día, la llevé a patinar al lago, pero no revisé el hielo y ella estaba parada sobre un punto débil. Fui capaz de jalarla fuera de ahí con mi cayo, diciéndole que estábamos jugando a la rayuela, pero cuando la halé fuera del punto débil, me deslicé en él y me ahogué. Así fue como me convertí en Jack Frost.

—¿Es por eso que cargas tu cayo contigo todo el tiempo? —Pregunté ¿Tal vez era como lo que mi collar era para mí?— ¿Por tu hermana?

—Ehm, no —dijo lentamente— Siempre llevo mi cayo conmigo porque es mi conductor. Sin él, no puedo usar mis poderes —fruncí el ceño. _Interesante_.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No tienes uno?

—No que yo sepa —dije, negando con la cabeza— Siempre he sido capaz de usar mis poderes con mis emociones.

Jack no respondió y nos sentamos ahí por un tiempo en silencio, sin hablar, solo mirando a Olaf patinar. Él parecía estar divirtiéndose en el lago.

—¿Jack?

Él hizo un ruido de afirmación, sin apartar la vista de Olaf.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en encontrar tu centro?

—Bueno… me llevó un tiempo, ¿por? —respondió y me encogí de hombros.

—Es algo que ha estado en mi mente —Era verdad. Por lo que todo el mundo había dicho, una vez lo encuentre, todo tendrá sentido. Porqué seguía viva, porqué fui escogida como Guardián, todo.

—No te preocupes —dijo— Llegará a ti, y cuando lo haga, será la cosa más obvia de este mundo —me apoyé más en él, poniéndome más cómoda y él me miró— ¿Estás bien? No tienes frío, ¿o sí? —agarró el borde de su sudadera y empezó a quitársela, dándome un vistazo de sus ligeramente definidos abdominales antes de poner mis manos sobre las suyas para detenerlo.

—Estoy bien, Jack —le aseguré— El frío no me molesta —él me miró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—A mí tampoco me molesta —dijo y le sonreí.

—Lamento lo de tu hermana —¿Cómo era posible que pudiéramos ser tan similares en otras cosas además de nuestros poderes?

—Yo lamento lo de la tuya —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —dije.

—Sin embargo eso no lo hace más fácil, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hace —admití— Aunque Anna vivió una larga y feliz vida con alguien que realmente la amaba y eso es todo lo que yo hubiese querido para ella.

—Eso es más o menos lo mejor que puedas desearle a cualquier persona —dijo— Vivir una vida feliz con alguien que los ame.

—Sí, lo es —¿A caso estaba imaginando el doble sentido de sus palabras?

Esa extraña fuerza que me atraía hacia él se hizo presente de nuevo, conectándonos. Acercándome a él. Sus ojos azules se paseaban entre los míos y mis labios. Nuestra cercanía hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclarse mientras la suya golpeaba mi piel. Era distractor. No podía formular un solo pensamiento racional. Todo lo que podía pensar mientras mis ojos se cerraban era cómo sus labios se sentirían contra los míos.

Cuando puse mi mano en la nieve a su otro lado, mis dedos tocaron algo sólido. Era su cayo. Mis ojos se abrieron para ver los de Jack cerrados, su cálida respiración aún golpeándome –_Nos acabamos de conocer_– dijo mi subconsciente. Me quejé mentalmente ¿Era así como se sintió Anna cuando le dije que no se podía casar con Hans? Bueno, tenía razón sobre Hans siendo nada bueno ¿Quizás también tenía razón sobre Jack siendo demasiado bueno? Después de todo, hemos pasado tres días juntos, así que podía decir que lo conocía mejor de lo que Anna conocía a Hans, ¿cierto?

No sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era que sentarme tan cerca a él perjudicaba mi capacidad de pensar correctamente. Entonces, sonriendo ante mi idea, tomé su cayo y corrí unos metros. Mirando atrás, él tenía los ojos aún cerrados y estaba inclinándose hacia delante. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba allí, sus ojos se abrieron y vi cómo su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía que teníamos el mismo efecto el uno sobre el otro.

—Solo para estar segura de entender —dije jugando, con una sonrisa en mi rostro— ¿Mientras yo tenga esto, tú no puedes usar tus poderes?

Él me sonrió, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Devuélvemelo.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó mientras movía el cayo detrás de mi espalda, levantando un dedo mientras él trataba de rodearme para alcanzarlo.

—Devuélvemelo, Elsa.

—Atrápame primero —contrarresté y él parpadeó sorprendido, no esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos —lo reté, alejándome unos pasos— Pensé que habías dicho que eras el Guardián de la Diversión —Y corrí hacia el lago. Olaf y yo patinamos alrededor de nosotros en círculos mientras yo pasaba el cayo de una mano a la otra con facilidad. Levanté la vista con una sonrisa para ver a Jack parado en la orilla observándonos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Vienes? —lo llamé— Tú eras el que quería patinar.

Él rió y finalmente corrió tras de mí. Patiné lejos, balanceándome con facilidad en el hielo mientras reía. Jack continuó persiguiéndome por cerca de una hora y me di cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me estaba divirtiendo. Fue este descubrimiento lo que me hizo ir más despacio, permitiendo a Jack taclearme, tumbándome en la nieve. Él aterrizó sobre mí con sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo para apoyar su peso mientras su cayo aterrizó aproximadamente a un metro, fuera de mi alcance.

La sonrisa seguía siendo evidente en mi rostro mientras jadeaba, tratando de que entrara aire a mis pulmones. Jack me estaba mirando, también respiraba pesadamente, pero con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro y ojos.

—Así que… —dijo, una vez nuestras respiraciones empezaban a normalizarse— desde que te atrapé, ¿qué gano yo?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—Oh, puedo pensar en algo —se inclinó hasta que nuestros labios estaban otra vez a sóelo centímetros— ¿Está esto bien? —preguntó en un susurro. Yo asentí, negándome a pensarlo dos veces. Esto no era una propuesta de matrimonio. Era solo un beso y ya estaba cansada de pensar cómo sería. Quería saber y parece que él también porque no perdió tiempo en conectar nuestros labios.

Era maravilloso. Sus labios eran suaves y cualquier otra persona podría haber pensado que eran fríos, pero eran cálidos para mí, porque yo también estaba fría. Nuestros labios se movían en sincronía mientras alzaba una mano para tocar su mejilla. Al principio, el beso fue tímido, pero rápidamente creció en confianza. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mí.

¿Por qué me había resistido a esto? Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Algo que se sentía así no podía estar mal, ¿o sí? –_Sólo déjalo ir_– dijo una voz en mi cabeza y me relajé completamente. Dejé de pensar y me entregué al beso.

Eventualmente, el aire se volvió lo suficientemente necesario que tuvimos que separarnos y me encontré deseando permanecer en ese beso para siempre. Mis labios hormigueaban por el contacto mientras Jack y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Esta sensación era nueva para mí, pero se sentía bien. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí a su lado, el besarlo… todo.

—¡Eh , chicos! —nos llamó Olaf, sacándonos del mundo que habíamos creado— Probablemente deberíamos volver ahora.

Parpadeando, me senté mientras Jack se movía para sentarse a mi lado. El sol se había puesto debajo de la cima de las montañas, dejando que la luna brillara intensamente sobre nosotros. Lucía más brillante de lo normal, como si nos aprobara a Jack y a mi juntos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Jack también estaba observando la Luna.

—¿Te ha hablado alguna vez? —le pregunté.

—La única vez que me dijo algo, fue cuando desperté y me dijo que era Jack Frost, y trescientos años después cuando me dijo que era un Guardián.

Halé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y descansé mi barbilla en ellas.

—Lo único que alguna vez me dijo fue que yo era Elsa, la Reina de la Nieve, hace cuatrocientos años.

—También te dijo que eres una Guardián —señaló, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, te dijo a ti y a los otros Guardianes que aún no estoy segura sobre eso —dije y Jack me sonrió.

—Sí, yo tampoco estaba seguro sobre eso, al principio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque, antes de mí, sólo eran Tooth, Norte, Conejo y Sandy quienes –a excepción de Sandy– se quedaban en sus escondites a menos que fuese su festividad para llevar regalos, esconder huevos o lo que sea, y eso no era lo que yo quería. Me gusta lo que hago, jugar con los niños… pero no tienes que unírtenos solo porque la Luna lo dijo. Te unirás cuando estés lista.

—Pareces terriblemente seguro de ti mismo que me uniré —dije, a lo cual él rio.

—Como dije, El Hombre en la Luna no te escogería sin razón alguna.

—Olaf tiene razón. Deberíamos volver —dije, levantándome y sacudiendo un poco de nieve de mi ropa. Él también se levantó, recuperando su cayo antes de seguirme devuelta al castillo de hielo donde Olaf ya se encontraba en su habitación.

Nos paramos bajo el candelabro del techo, mirando alrededor con torpeza. Yo jugueteaba con mis dedos, él rascaba su nuca. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero había esa necesidad de decir algo.

—Ehmm… bueno, yo, ehm, me iré a dormir —dije, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación detrás de mí.

—¿Tú duermes? —preguntó.

—He encontrado que es una manera bastante relajante de pasar el tiempo, —expliqué— deberías intentarlo —le dije y me sonrió.

—Tal vez lo haga.

Sonriendo, me ruboricé y baje la vista.

—Bueno… Buenas noches, Jack —Di la vuelta y empecé alejarme.

—¿Elsa?

Volteé y lo miré.

—¿Sí, Jack?

—No me arrepiento —dijo— Del beso.

—Yo tampoco —respondí, sonriéndole. Él me devolvió el gesto— Buenas noches, Jack.

—Buenas noches, Elsa.

* * *

**N/A: Como les dije, el POV de Elsa del beso. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó cuando lo leí. Bueno, creo que los dejaré con este capítulo, nos vemos la otra semana. De nuevo gracias a todos los que apoyan** esta historia con un favorito, una alerta o un _review._  
****

**Besos, **

**Niettono.**


	13. Capítulo 12

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

****************N/A: ********************************Este capítulo ********************************no******************************** ha sido revisado por mi editora********************************. Puede que encuentren errores en la ortografía y redacción.****************

* * *

*****************N/A 25.01.2016: Mi editora ya lo revisó, así que no tienen derecho de quejarse. Ok no, es broma. Disfruten la lectura.****************

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Dormir (_Jack's POV_)**

No podía recordar las razones por las que no la había besado antes. Sus labios se sentían suaves mientras se movían con los míos, tan cálidos. Como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos. La conexión entre nosotros que antes me volvía loco, ahora había desaparecido, aparentemente satisfecha con el beso.

Debajo de mí, sentí que ella se relajaba y eso me animó, ya que me devolvía el beso con creciente confianza. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, acercándome más a ella y pasé de apoyar el peso de mis manos a mis codos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser inmortales, aún necesitábamos respirar y eso nos hizo separarnos. La miré a los ojos, respirando pesadamente, mientras mis labios hormigueaban por el contacto. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios y yo le devolví el gesto.

—¡Eh , chicos! —la voz de Olaf llamó, devolviéndome a la realidad— Probablemente deberíamos volver ahora.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, él tenía razón, y me di la vuelta para sentarme junto a Elsa mientras ella se sentaba también. No me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo, pero el sol se había ido, reemplazado por la luna que brillaba intensamente en el cielo, como en signo de aprobación. Me quedé mirando la luna fijamente, pero no dije nada.

—¿Te ha hablado alguna vez? —preguntó Elsa.

—La única vez que me dijo algo, fue cuando desperté y me dijo que era Jack Frost, y trescientos años después cuando me dijo que era un Guardián.

Ella haló sus rodillas hasta su pecho y descansó su barbilla en ellas.

—Lo único que alguna vez me dijo fue que yo era Elsa, La Reina de la Nieves, hace cuatrocientos años.

—También te dijo que eres una Guardián —señalé, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, te lo dijo a ti y a los otros Guardianes y aún no estoy segura sobre eso.

—Sí, yo tampoco estaba seguro sobre eso, —dije, sonriéndole— al principio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque, antes que llegara, solo eran Tooth, Norte, Conejo y Sandy quienes –a excepción de Sandy– se quedaban en sus escondites a menos que fuese su festividad para entregar regalos, esconder huevos o lo que sea, y eso no era lo que yo quería. Me gusta lo que hago, jugar con los niños… pero no tienes que unírtenos solo porque la Luna lo dijo. Te unirás cuando estés lista.

—Pareces terriblemente seguro que me uniré —dijo y reí.

—Como dije; El Hombre en La Luna no te escogería sin razón alguna —Ella permaneció callada por un tiempo.

—Sin embargo, Olaf tiene razón. Deberíamos volver —dijo. Nos levantamos y recogí mi cayo mientras ella sacudía algo de nieve de su cuerpo antes de volver al castillo. Olaf ya estaba tarareando felizmente en su habitación para cuando llegamos.

Al principio, solo permanecimos ahí, moviéndonos nerviosamente y con torpeza mientras tratábamos de pensar en algo que decir. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos y yo rascaba mi nuca.

—Ehmm… bueno, yo, ehm, iré a dormir —dijo, señalando vagamente hacia la puerta de su habitación que estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Tú duermes? —le pregunté.

—He encontrado que es una manera bastante relajante de pasar el tiempo, —explicó— deberías intentarlo.

—Quizás lo haga —le respondí y me sonrió, sus mejillas tornándose rojas mientras bajaba la vista.

—Bueno… buenas noches, Jack.

—¿Elsa? —dije, haciendo que volteara a verme mientras ella caminaba hacia su habitación.

—¿Sí, Jack?

Por un momento estuve a punto de retractarme y no decir nada, pero tomé una gran bocanada de aire y continué de todas maneras.

—No me arrepiento. Del beso.

—Yo tampoco —dijo, sonriéndome. Un sentimiento de alivio se apoderó de mí y le sonreí devuelta— Buenas noches, Jack.

—Buenas noches, Elsa —dije, observando cómo ella desaparecía tras su puerta de hielo y me quedé allí por un momento, hasta que sacudí la cabeza, liberándome de mi estupor y entré a mi habitación, dejándome caer sobre mi nueva cama.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormir, pero era inútil. Mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que acababa de tener mi primer beso. Y no uno de esos besos incómodos en la mejilla como el que me dio Norte después que hice mi juramento. Este era un verdadero beso. Con Elsa. Alguien que no se habría acercado a mí a más de un metro cuando nos conocimos hace tres días. O cerca de cuatro, pensándolo bien. Mis labios aún hormigueaban por el recuerdo de nuestro beso.

Agh, ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¡Nunca había sido así! Ni una sola vez en los cuatrocientos años que he sido Jack Frost y no recuerdo haber sentido algo como esto cuando era humano. Pasé mis dedos por mi ya enmarañado cabello ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta chica? Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no me arrepentía del beso pero, ¿qué significaba eso? Ella dijo que no se arrepentía tampoco ¿Eso significaba que ella quería una relación? ¿Y si ella realmente quería? ¿Quería yo una relación? Nunca pensé en ello realmente. Era inmortal, no gay, y no estaba interesado en Tooth de esa manera así que nunca fue una opción para mí. Ahora que lo era, no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que complicar tanto las cosas? Todo lo que hice fue responder una pregunta (y ganar una experiencia increíble) pero causé cien preguntas más y en últimas sin resolver nada. Soy un idiota. Un completo idiota. Me dejé llevar por el momento y por ella, ¡y no pensé y la besé!

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ante el recuerdo. Hombre, se sintió tan bien besarla. En ese momento cuando nuestros labios se conectaron, todo parecía tan sencillo, todo parecía estar bien. Pero entonces ese momento terminó y la realidad volvió. En verdad, nada era sencillo. Jamás. Pero el Hombre en La Luna parecía aprobarnos, por lo que eso podía, al menos, estar bien, ¿cierto? No que alguna vez me lo dijera el mismo. Él no le dice casi nada a nadie. Supongo que no es muy conversador.

Por otra más alegre y menos confusa parte, Elsa parece estar más abierta a ser un Guardián, lo cual es bueno porque si hay algo que aprendes con el Hombre en La Luna es que puede que no te diga mucho, pero siempre está en lo correcto cuando lo hace. Él estaba en lo cierto conmigo. Pero ser un Guardián es realmente algo que debes aceptar antes de tomar el juramento y no algo que haces sólo porque fuiste escogido. Necesitas estar seguro y listo sin duda acerca de convertirte en uno porque eso altera tu vida. De buena manera, claro.

Mi mente irrevocablemente volvía a pensar en Elsa. Ella realmente está saliendo de su caparazón. Cuando la conocí, ella era como un animal enjaulado. Tan asustada y nerviosa, constantemente alerta. Ahora ella ríe y se divierte y bromea. He visto más despreocupadas y genuinas sonrisas en la última hora que en el primer día que la conocí y estaba feliz por ello. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y sus ojos parecían brillar como hielo a la luz del sol.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Me bajé de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana. La nieve reflejaba la luz de la luna del lado de la montaña. La luna estaba suspendida sobre la montaña, tan grande y brillante como siempre. La miré fijamente, apoyando los codos en el borde de la ventana.

—¿Es esto parte de algún plan maestro? —pregunté— ¿O solo estoy imaginando tu aprobación?

La luna no respondió, pero eso era típico y no esperaba ninguna respuesta cada que hablaba con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué me molestaba en preguntar? No estoy del todo seguro, supongo que es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos. Haciendo una bola de nieve en mi mano, la lancé de la izquierda a la derecha mientras me movía para apoyarme contra la pared al lado de la ventana ¿Qué podía hacer? Elsa dijo que iba a dormir ¿Cómo podía dormir sin estar cansada? Miré la cama algo dudoso. No recuerdo haber dormido nunca ¿Quizás debería intentarlo?

Atravesando la habitación de vuelta hacia la cama de hielo y nieve, puse mi cayo en el suelo junto a la cama y debatí en si meterme o no bajo las sábanas que Elsa de alguna manera había conseguido hacer. Ella era realmente brillante haciendo cosas con sus poderes. Tal vez debería preguntarle cómo lo hace. Al final decidí no hacerlo y me acosté en la cama con la cabeza en la almohada. Mis ojos se cerraron y me relajé.

Supongo que funcionó porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el sol estaba saliendo. Dormir era raro, como un salto en el tiempo. Se sintió como que cerré mis ojos hace solo un minuto y han pasado horas. No sé si sea relajante, pero Elsa definitivamente tenía razón a cerca de que dormir es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo ¿Tal vez sería más relajante con sueños? Tendré que preguntarle a Sandy sobre eso.

Estirándome para aliviar y despertar algunos de mis músculos rígidos, salí de la cama y escuché a Elsa cantando suavemente para sí misma. La puerta de la habitación de Olaf estaba abierta y podía verla en el centro de ésta construyendo una escultura de hielo. Ella estaba bastante concentrada en su trabajo, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando me apoyé en el marco de la puerta a mirar. Parecía ser un reno con una chica –a quién reconocí como Anna– sentada de lado encima de éste, y un alto y musculoso hombre apoyado del otro lado del reno. El hielo se manipulaba sólo al ligero toque de los dedos de Elsa mientras ella agregaba algunos detalles que le daban un aspecto realista que era al mismo tiempo hermoso y aterrador.

Realmente, no estoy exagerando. El pelaje del reno lucía como si se pudiera mover si el viento estuviera soplando en este momento. Ahora estaba agregando arrugas y dobleces en el vestido de Anna. Era asombroso ver cómo pasó de ser una pieza a una escultura de hielo realista. Absolutamente impresionante. Sí, voy a tener que pedirle que me enseñe a construir cosas. Pero cuanto más pienso en ello, más honesto tengo que ser conmigo mismo; no tendría la paciencia para hacer algo con tantos detalles.

—Muy bonito —la halagué, haciendo que ella diera un respingo.

—Jack —dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que era yo— ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

—Extraña —respondí, caminando para acercarme, mientras ella volvía a lo que estaba haciendo— Dormí por primera vez en unos cuantos siglos.

—Oh, ¿qué te pareció? —preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de hielo, pero sonando genuinamente curiosa.

—Es extraño.

—¿Cómo así?

—Porque cierras tus ojos y cuando los vuelves a abrir, han pasado horas pero se siente como si solo pasara un segundo —volé alrededor de la estatua, examinándola desde todos los ángulos— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Olaf me pidió que le hiciera una escultura de Anna, Kristoff y Sven.

Me di cuenta que el hombre debía ser Kristoff, entonces Sven debía ser el reno.

—¿Dónde está Olaf? —pregunté, mirando alrededor. Elsa señaló la ventana frente a ella.

—Salió a hacer ángeles de nieve.

Efectivamente, cuando miré por la ventana, vi a Olaf saltando fuera de su última creación, tomando su nariz de zanahoria y poniéndola donde estaría la nariz del ángel.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —pregunté, girándome hacia ella.

—No estoy segura. Debo terminar esto y puede que me tome hasta el mediodía.

—Eres bastante buena en eso —dije, ella levanto la vista para mirarme y sonreírme.

—Gracias —ella continuó trabajando por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes que Pitch vuelva? —dijo y mis ojos se posaron sobre ella.

—¿Crees que volverá? —pregunté, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Si vuelve, una pequeña avalancha no lo va a detener. Lo único que hice fue retrasarlo.

Pensé sobre ello, recordando la primera vez que me enfrenté a Pitch y me di cuenta que tenía razón. Él no estaba derrotado, sólo herido pero, ¿cómo podía ella saber eso?

—¿Cómo conoces a Pitch tan bien?

—Te lo dije, tuve unos cuantos altercados con él —respondió.

—Pareces conocerlo bastante para solo unos cuantos altercados.

—Eso es todo lo que fueron —dijo— Tuve a Malvavisco para sacarlo del castillo en cada uno de ellos.

—¿Cuántos de esos "altercados" tuviste con él? —pregunté. Le creía; ella estaba tan asustada de herir a alguien cuando nos conocimos como para considerar siquiera trabajar con Pitch. Estaba más preocupado sobre cuánto sabía él sobre ella.

—Cerca de dos o tres. Ninguno duró más de unos cuantos minutos.

Lo dijo como si no fuera gran cosa, pero eso significaba que habría tenido al menos diez minutos de conversación con Pitch. Eso podría no parecer mucho, pero es inquietante la cantidad de información que Pitch puede reunir después de sólo un minuto de conversación.

—Los otros Guardianes lo están vigilando —dije— Si él sigue ahí afuera, lo encontrarán y nos lo harán saber —hice una pausa— ¿Qué piensas sobre volverte un Guardián?

—Todos parecen bastante seguros que seré un buen Guardián —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Bueno… todos excepto Conejo. Él parece bastante desconfiado.

—Conejo siempre es desconfiado —dije, moviendo una mano, restándole importancia— Deberías haberlo visto cuando fui escogido. Por supuesto, él seguía enojado por aquella ventisca…

—¿Ventisca? —había una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Sí, pude haber hecho una ventisca hace más o menos un siglo, en un domingo de Pascua, que arruinó su búsqueda de huevos. Creo que aún no me perdona por eso.

—Él, parece que le agradas… más o menos —agregó después de pensar un poco. Yo reí ligeramente.

—Él me tolera. Pero nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Qué piensas sobre convertirte en un Guardián?

—Ya respondí eso.

—No, me dijiste lo que todos los demás piensan sobre ti volviéndote Guardián. Quiero saber lo que tú piensas.

—Yo… Yo aún no estoy segura. No sé lo que se supone que debo hacer como Guardián. Sandy hace los sueños, Tooth recolecta dientes, Norte reparte regalos, Conejo esconde huevos ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Qué nieve? Eso tú lo haces muy bien.

—Tal vez estás destinada a hacer esculturas de hielo para todos —bromeé, haciéndola reír.

—Es cierto —dijo sarcásticamente— Soy Elsa, La Reina de las Nieves y Guardián de las Esculturas de Hielo.

Ambos reímos ante esa idea.

—Lo descubrirás —dije.

—Lo sé.

Sentándome en el alféizar de la ventana, miré por esta, sólo para volverme a parar al ver las luces en el cielo. Agarré mi cayo.

—Elsa, debemos irnos.

—¿Qué? —dijo, mirando desde una de las trenzas de Anna— ¿Por qué?

—Norte nos está llamando. Probablemente hallaron a Pitch —respondí, tomando su mano y tirando de ella a través de la ventana, deteniéndome el tiempo suficiente para cargarla en mis brazos antes de despegar al cielo.

—¡Eh! —gritó, pegándose a mí— Sabes que puedo volar.

Por supuesto que sabía eso, pero no le respondí y continué volando hacia el Polo Norte.

* * *

**N/A: Por diversas circunstancias no seguí actualizando hasta ahora. En los siguientes días estaré publicando el resto para ya dar fin a esta historia. **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia con un favorito, alerta o _review, _y sobretodo, gracias por esperar tan pacientemente la actualización.  
**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Her Royal Crayness. Gracias por todo.  
**

**Niettono.**


	14. Capítulo 13

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Esculturas de hielo**

Cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí, dejé escapar un gran suspiro. Una enorme sonrisa se extendía por todo mi rostro mientras una sensación de emoción se abría camino desde las mariposas en mi estómago hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Una risilla tonta se escapó de mis labios y cubrí mi boca con mis manos ¿Desde cuándo río así?

Sin embargo, la sonrisa seguía aún en mi rostro cuando caí en la cama y cerré los ojos. Me quedé dormida así, sonrisa y todo.

Cuando desperté, los primeros rayos del amanecer empezaban a mostrarse sobre la cima de las montañas. Me estiré y salí de la cama, rehaciendo mi prácticamente inexistente trenza antes de dejar la habitación. La puerta de Jack estaba cerrada y me pregunté si había intentado dormir algo anoche. A pesar que la puerta de Olaf estaba abierta, toqué y eché un vistazo dentro. Olaf alzó la vista y me sonrió.

—Buenos días, Elsa —dijo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa entrando a la habitación.

—Buenos días, Olaf. Pensé que debería empezar a hacer tu escultura de hielo.

—Está bien, ¿puedo ver?

—Claro —reí— Aunque tomará un tiempo.

Con un movimiento de mi mano, una pequeña ventisca apareció en medio de la habitación, creando la forma minimalista de lo que quería. Anna sentada de lado, encima de Sven, y Kristoff del otro lado, apoyado en el reno. Empecé a agregar finos detalles en la parte de abajo con los cascos de Sven, subiendo lentamente en la escultura mientras manipulaba el hielo con las puntas de los dedos.

Después de observar por una hora, Olaf se aburrió como predije que lo haría.

—Iré a hacer ángeles de nieve —dijo, saltando de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Diviértete —dije, aún concentrada en el pelaje de Sven. Media hora más o menos pasó y apenas acababa de empezar el vestido de Anna, después de haber terminado el pelaje de Sven, cuando una voz habló sorprendiéndome y haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Muy bonito.

—Jack —dije, viéndolo en la puerta detrás de mí— ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? —pregunté y volví a agregar arrugas y dobleces al traje de Anna.

—Extraña —respondió. Lo sentí acercarse a mí caminando— Dormí por primera vez en unos cuantos siglos.

—Oh, ¿qué te pareció?

—Es extraño.

—¿Cómo así?

—Porque cierras tus ojos y cuando los vuelves a abrir, han pasado horas pero se siente como si solo pasara un segundo —Nunca lo había pensado así, pero ahora que lo mencionó…— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Olaf me pidió que le hiciera una escultura de Anna, Kristoff y Sven —respondí al tiempo que él volaba alrededor de la escultura, estudiando mi trabajo antes de desviar la mirada y buscar por la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Olaf? —preguntó. Hice un gesto hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

—Salió a hacer ángeles de nieve.

Él voló hacia la ventana y rió entre dientes, probablemente viendo a Olaf, luego se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

—No estoy segura —respondí, progresando lentamente en el vestido de Anna— Debo terminar esto y puede que me tome hasta el mediodía.

—Eres bastante buena en eso —Me felicitó. Yo lo miré sonriente.

—Gracias —dije, y entonces hubo silencio mientras yo seguía agregando detalles al vestido de Anna— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes que Pitch vuelva?

—¿Crees que volverá? —Él sonaba sorprendido.

—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza— Si vuelve, una pequeña avalancha no lo va a detener. Lo único que hice fue retrasarlo —A decir verdad, un poco de nieve no iba a enviar a alguien como Pitch devuelta a las sombras por mucho tiempo. Él era persistente.

—¿Cómo conoces a Pitch tan bien?

—Te lo dije, tuve unos cuantos altercados con él.

—Pareces conocerlo bastante para solo unos cuantos altercados— presionó.

—Eso es todo lo que fueron —le aseguré— Tuve a Malvavisco para sacarlo del castillo en cada uno de ellos.

—¿Cuántos de esos "altercados" tuviste con él? —sonaba preocupado.

—Cerca de dos o tres —dije. Esperaba que no creyera que yo trabajaría con Pitch— Ninguno duró más de unos cuantos minutos.

Él se detuvo por un momento.

—Los otros Guardianes lo están vigilando —dijo eventualmente— Si él sigue ahí afuera, lo encontrarán y nos lo harán saber ¿Qué piensas sobre volverte un Guardián?

—Todos parecen bastante seguros que seré una buena Guardián —dije lentamente, encogiéndome de hombros, luego me corregí a mí misma— Bueno… todos excepto Conejo. Él parece bastante desconfiado.

—Conejo siempre es desconfiado —dijo, restándole importancia a mi comentario— Deberías haberlo visto cuando fui escogido. Por supuesto, él seguía enojado por aquella ventisca…

—¿Ventisca? —repetí ¿Realmente quería saber?

—Sí, pude haber hecho una ventisca hace más o menos un siglo, en un domingo de Pascua, que arruinó su búsqueda de huevos. Creo que aún no me perdona por eso — ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida?

—Él, parece que le agradas… —dije, pero lo pensé mejor— más o menos —terminé por decir y Jack rió.

—Él me tolera. Pero nunca respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—¿Qué piensas sobre convertirte en un Guardián?

—Ya respondí eso.

—No —dijo, ligeramente divertido— me dijiste lo que todos los demás piensan sobre ti volviéndote Guardián. Quiero saber lo que tú piensas.

—Yo… Yo aún no estoy segura —respondí con honestidad— No sé lo que se supone que debo hacer como Guardián. Sandy hace los sueños, Tooth recolecta dientes, Norte reparte regalos, Conejo esconde huevos ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Qué nieve? Eso tú lo haces muy bien.

—Tal vez estás destinada a hacer esculturas de hielo para todos —él sugirió, bromeando. Yo reí. _Sí, claro._

—Es cierto —dije sarcásticamente— Soy Elsa, La Reina de Las Nieves y Guardián de las Esculturas de Hielo —él rió conmigo.

—Lo descubrirás —me aseguró.

—Lo sé —Bueno, si suficientes personas siguen diciendo eso, entonces debe ser cierto. Él miro hacia la ventana y yo empecé a trabajar en el cabello de Anna cuando, de repente, me jaló por un brazo.

—Elsa, debemos irnos.

—¿Qué? —dije, aún tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando— ¿Por qué?

—Norte nos está llamando —Explicó brevemente, cargándome en sus brazos como si fuésemos recién casados—Probablemente hallaron a Pitch —dijo y nos sacó volando por la ventana.

—¡Eh! —chillé, rápidamente lanzando mis brazos alrededor de él— Sabes que puedo volar —Pero el solo me ignoró y siguió volando hasta que llegamos al Polo Norte. Todos voltearon a vernos cuando llegamos. Conejo alzó sus cejas y los demás sonrieron. Al principio me pregunté qué era tan gracioso, hasta que me di cuenta que Jack se rehusaba a bajarme. Aparentemente, Jack llegó a esa misma conclusión porque rápidamente me dejo sobre mis pies y voló cerca a los otros.

—¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó, distrayéndolos— ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahora, podría estar en cualquier lugar —dijo Norte— Pero Tooth lo vio anoche en Pensilvania. Y parece que cambió de estrategia.

—¿Cambió de estrategia? —repetí— ¿Cómo así?

—No estamos del todo seguros, pero él ya no está usando fuego y cenizas.

—¿Entonces qué está usando? —preguntó Jack— ¿Arena negra?

—No —dijo Norte, negando con la cabeza— La arena negra que encontré parece haber sido sólo su manera de obtener nuestra atención. No sabemos lo que está planeando, pero nos está vigilando de cerca. Esto no ha acabado.

—Estoy cansado de este tipo —se quejó Conejo— Yo digo que cuando acabemos con él esta vez, lo acabemos para siempre.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Conejo —dijo Tooth— Ahora necesitamos concentrarnos en los niños.

—¿Pero cómo? —dijo Jack— Ninguna de las luces se está apagando, por lo que creo que es sensato decir que no son sus objetivos inmediatos. Parece venir directo por nosotros.

—Quizá él tiene algo sobre lo que no sabemos —sugerí— ¿Como una nueva arma o habilidad?

—Es posible —admitió Norte— No sabíamos sobre su habilidad de convertir los sueños de Sandy en pesadillas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero él no está haciendo eso esta vez. El fuego y las cenizas no funcionaron muy bien, así que, ¿qué sigue?, ¿hielo?

—Creo que podemos descartar eso también —dijo Jack—. Cuando fui a la Antártida antes de tomar mi juramento, intentó que me uniera a él, pero le dije que no. No hay manera de que pudiera utilizar hielo.

—Él trató de reclutarme —añadí en voz baja. Todos voltearon a verme.

—¿Lo hizo?

Asentí.

—De eso trataron los altercados con Pitch. Él obviamente había escuchado las mismas historias sobre mí que ustedes escucharon, —dije, asintiendo hacia Conejo— y pensó que estábamos del mismo lado. Cuando hice que Malvavisco lo echara del castillo la primera vez, pensé que le había dejado claro que yo no deseaba herir a nadie, pero supongo que no lo entendió porque volvió un par de veces más para tratar de persuadirme. Malvavisco lo echó en ambas ocasiones, y parece que funcionó ya que él nunca regresó.

—¿Y no lo has vuelto a ver desde entonces? —preguntó Jack.

—No, quiero decir… no a menos que cuentes aquella vez que lo enterré bajo la nieve en la ciudad hace un par de días —dije y Jack volvió a ver a los otros.

—Tenemos que averiguar lo que está planeando —dijo Jack y Norte asintió.

—Sí, pero hasta que lo hagamos, creo que sería más seguro para nosotros si permanecemos juntos, así él no podrá usarnos el uno contra el otro —dijo Norte y yo ahogué un grito.

—¡OLAF! —Traté de irme, pero Jack me atrapó.

—¡Wow! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Norte? ¡Debemos permanecer juntos!

—¡Pero Olaf está en el Castillo de Hielo! Tengo que volver por él. No demoraré, ¡lo prometo!

Él me miró impaciente, el agarre de su mano en mi brazo se hizo más fuerte por un segundo antes de soltarme y dar un paso atrás.

—Ve rápido.

Sonriéndole, asentí y corrí de vuelta a casa, aterrizando en el balcón. Se sentía diferente de lo usual. Más oscuro de alguna manera. Se me cayó el alma a los pies mientras caminaba al interior. No había ningún feliz tarareo para ser escuchado. Nada más que el aullido del viento que nunca me había molestado, pero ahora sonaba misterioso y me ponía los nervios de punta.

Primero revisé en su habitación, pero no estaba ahí. Miré por la ventana para ver que sus ángeles de nieve habían sido abandonados. Mi habitación de estatuas estaba vacía también. Busqué por el resto del castillo, mientras el pánico crecía en mí con cada habitación vacía que revisaba. Nada. No estaba aquí ¿Dónde podría estar?

Había caído la noche y yo aún estaba en mi castillo de hielo, yendo de un lado al otro frenéticamente bajo el candelabro, tratando de pensar a través de la bruma de pánico que nublaba mi mente después de revisar todo por décima vez. Pitch debe tenerlo. La idea no me tranquilizó y agarré mi cabello, ignorando la nieve que estaba haciendo que cayera a mi alrededor.

—¡Elsa! —escuché decir a Jack con alivio cuando aterrizó en el balcón y corrió hacia mí—. Pensé que no te ibas a demorar.

—Olaf no está aquí, Jack. —dije, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí? —preguntó, mirando alrededor.

—¡No puedo encontrarlo! —continué, alzando el volumen y tono de mi voz, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer con más fuerza— ¡He buscado por todas partes y no está aquí! ¡Pitch debe tenerlo!

—¿Cómo sabes que Pitch lo tiene? —Preguntó Jack, mirándome.

—¿Dónde más podría ir? —Razoné— ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, Jack! —dije, pero Jack empezó a sacarme de ahí— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Olaf!

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Jack mientras continuaba arrastrándome. Yo luché contra su agarre.

—Pero-

—Elsa, —dijo, deteniéndose mientras volteaba a mirarme— Tenemos que encontrar a Pitch. Cuanto antes lo encontremos, más rápido podremos hallar a Olaf.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, una voz resonó por las paredes y parecía venir de todas partes y al mismo tiempo de ninguna parte, habló, haciendo que Jack y yo nos sobresaltáramos.

—Debo decir, esto es bastante conmovedor. —Era la voz de Pitch. Jack obviamente la reconoció porque se puso en frente de mí, protegiéndome— Elsa, es bueno sentir tu miedo otra vez. Lo he echado de menos este último par de días.

—¡¿Dónde está Olaf?! —demandé, sólo para recibir una despreciable risa.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por él. No todavía de todos modos. Él está justo aquí. —Él hizo un gesto a su lado, donde Olaf se puso de pie, mirándonos con los ojos como platos— Es una lástima que no quisieras trabajar conmigo, Elsa. Podríamos haber hecho un grupo maravilloso. Sin embargo, parece que tendré que acceder a tus poderes a través de otros… medios.

—Sobre mi cadáver —gruñó Jack, manteniendo su cayo apuntando a Pitch. Pitch solo rodó los ojos.

—Eso sería muy agradable para mí, si no estuvieras muerto ya —dijo, y luego volvió su atención a mí— Estoy realmente sorprendido por verte fuera de casa, sobre todo después del pequeño… incidente con tu querida hermana.

Mi corazón se detuvo y la nieve cayó con más fuerza, el viento hacía que la nieve volara en círculos. Él no podía saber eso. Solo dos personas en el mundo sabían eso. Jack y yo. Jack pronto sintió mi pánico.

—¡No lo escuches, Elsa!

—Pobre, pobre Anna —continuó Pitch— Simplemente no podías dejar de hacerle daño ¿cierto? Todo lo que ella quería hacer era jugar con su hermana mayor, ¿y qué hiciste? ¡La golpeaste con tus poderes!

El viento sopló más fuerte a nuestro alrededor, cerrándose en mi ¿Cómo sabía él eso? Abrí los ojos como platos y me agaché… todas mis dudas volvían a mí como maremotos. Estaba perdiendo el control otra vez. _Soy una tonta, ¡no puedo ser libre!_

—¡Ignóralo! ¡No lo escuches! —gritó Jack.

—Y entonces, —decía Pitch— ¡La rechazabas! ¿Cuántas veces tocó la pobre Anna a tu puerta, pidiendo que hicieran un muñeco? ¡¿Cuántas veces le dijiste "Déjame en paz, Anna"?! Imagina cuán herida y confundida debe haber estado.

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo superficial mientras mi corazón acelerada su ritmo. Podía ver claramente la expresión de dolor en el rostro de una Anna más joven, al mismo tiempo que sentía mis poderes salirse de control. _No hay escape de la tormenta dentro de mí._

—¡No dejes que te hable así, Elsa!

_¡No puedo controlar esta maldición!_

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, eh? No podías haber estado protegiéndola. Después de todo, cuando ella te siguió para aclarar las cosas, tú congelaste Arendelle, ¡lo hiciste de nuevo! ¡La golpeaste con tus poderes y congelaste su corazón! Convertiste a tu hermana en hielo sólido. Qué dulce de tu parte.

_Oh, ¡él sólo empeorará las cosas!_ Aferré mis manos a mi pecho, tratando de controlar de vuelta mis poderes. Lo recordaba con tanta claridad y estaba a punto de suceder de nuevo. Podía sentirlo. Por favor, no. _Hay tanto miedo. _

—¡Puedes luchar contra eso Elsa! ¡Puedes controlarlo!

_No estás a salvo aquí._

—¿Por qué sometes a la gente a tales riesgos? —preguntó Pitch— Dices amarlos, pero solo les haces daño. Tu hermana, tus padres, los ciudadanos de Arendelle ¡y no puedes parar! Estás a punto de hacerlo otra vez. No puedes parar de herir a aquellos a los que más amas…

_No._

—¡Él está mintiendo, Elsa! ¡Puedes controlarlo! ¡Yo sé que puedes!

—¡NO PUEDO! —grité, sintiendo el centro de la ventisca en mí antes de salir mientras perdía totalmente el control. Jack se estrelló contra la pared y cayó inerte al suelo por la pura fuerza de mis poderes.

Pitch rió, chasqueó los dedos y el candelabro del techo cayó. Traté de correr, pero aún así caí al suelo, inconsciente a los pies de Pitch mientras el candelabro se estrellaba contra el suelo.

* * *

****N/A: ****Capítulo sin revisión de editor.****

**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia con un favorito, alerta o _review, _y sobretodo, por esperar tan pacientemente la actualización.**

**Niettono.**

* * *

***N/A 25.01.2016: Nananananananana nananananananana ¡BATMAN! Capítulo revisado por editora, _bye bye. _**


	15. Capítulo 14

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Sin poderes _(Jack's_ _POV_)**

Todos alzaron la vista para mirarnos mientras aterrizaba en el taller de Norte. Sandy y Tooth sonreían con emoción y Norte tenía especie de sonrisa de satisfacción y brillo en los ojos, y Conejo sólo rodó los ojos. Confundido por sus reacciones por unos instantes, finalmente me di cuenta que aún sostenía a Elsa en mis brazos y rápidamente la bajé.

—¿Lo encontraron? —pregunté, volando cerca a ellos y distrayéndolos— ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahora, podría estar en cualquier lugar —dijo Norte—. Pero Tooth lo vio anoche en Pensilvania. Y parece que cambió de estrategia.

—¿Cambió de estrategia? —repitió Elsa— ¿Cómo así?

—No estamos del todo seguros, pero él ya no está usando fuego y cenizas. —_Eso es útil_, pensé.

—¿Entonces qué está usando? —presioné con cierta impaciencia— ¿Arena negra? —Pero Norte sacudió la cabeza.

—No. La arena negra que encontré parece haber sido sólo su manera de obtener nuestra atención. No sabemos lo que está planeando, pero nos está vigilando de cerca. Esto no ha acabado.

—Estoy cansado de este tipo —Se quejó Conejo, irritado— Yo digo que cuando acabemos con él esta vez, lo acabemos para siempre.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Conejo —dijo Tooth— Ahora necesitamos concentrarnos en los niños.

Personalmente, estaba de acuerdo con Conejo, pero Tooth tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

—¿Pero cómo? —pregunté, señalando el globo iluminado— Ninguna de las luces se está apagando, por lo que creo que es sensato decir que no son sus objetivos inmediatos. Parece venir directo por nosotros.

—Quizá él tiene algo sobre lo que no sabemos —sugirió Elsa, dando un paso adelante—. ¿Como una nueva arma o habilidad?

—Es posible —admitió Norte, acariciándose la barba mientras pensaba— No sabíamos sobre su habilidad de convertir los sueños de Sandy en pesadillas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero él no está haciendo eso esta vez. El fuego y las cenizas no funcionaron muy bien, así que, ¿qué sigue?, ¿hielo?

—Creo que podemos descartar eso también —dije— Cuando fui a la Antártida antes de tomar mi juramento, intentó que me uniera a él, pero le dije que no. No hay manera de que pudiera utilizar hielo.

—Él trató de reclutarme. —Admitió una voz tranquila. Todos volteamos a ver a Elsa.

—¿Lo hizo? —pregunté, mientras se me caía el alma a los pies. Si Pitch trató de reclutarla, eso significa que probablemente él hizo su investigación, como hizo conmigo.

—De eso trataron los altercados con Pitch. Él obviamente había escuchado las mismas historias sobre mí que ustedes escucharon —Ella asintió hacia Conejo—, y pensó que estábamos del mismo lado. Cuando hice que Malvavisco lo echara del castillo la primera vez, pensé que le había dejado claro que yo no deseaba herir a nadie, pero supongo que no lo entendió porque volvió un par de veces más para tratar de persuadirme. Malvavisco lo echó en ambas ocasiones, y parece que funcionó ya que él nunca regresó.

—¿Y no lo has vuelto a ver desde entonces?

—No, quiero decir… No a menos que cuentes aquella vez que lo enterré bajo la nieve en la ciudad hace un par de días.

—Tenemos que averiguar lo que está planeando —declaré, volviéndome a ver a los demás. Norte estando de acuerdo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero hasta que lo hagamos, creo que sería más seguro para nosotros si permanecemos juntos, así él no podrá usarnos el uno contra el otro —dijo Norte y Elsa ahogó un grito.

—¡OLAF! —exclamó, y apenas pude arreglármelas para agarrarla del brazo mientas ella empezaba alejarse.

—¡Wow! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Norte? ¡Debemos permanecer juntos!

—¡Pero Olaf está en el Castillo de Hielo! Tengo que volver por él. No demoraré, ¡lo prometo!

La miré, apretando mi agarre. No quería dejarla ir. Era muy riesgoso. Habían muchas probabilidades de que ella pudiera salir herida. Pero sabía que ella no estaba pidiendo por mi permiso. Ella iba a volver por ese hombre de nieve sin importar si la dejaba ir o no.

—Ve rápido —cedí, liberando su brazo y alejándome.

Ella me sonrió y despegó. Me quedé ahí, viéndola irse por unos instantes. Por el próximo par horas yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Traté de sentarme varias veces, pero siempre me paraba y reanudaba mi ansioso caminar de un lado para otro en pocos minutos. Mientras, giraba mi cayo en mis manos con ansiedad. Podía escuchar a los otros hablando, pero no presté atención a lo que decían ¿Por qué no había vuelto? Tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, tomar a Olaf y volver ¿A caso pasó algo? ¿Pitch la atrapó?

—Cálmate, chico —dijo Conejo, mirándome— Estoy seguro que ella está bien.

—Ella debería haber vuelto ya —dije, girando mi cayo más rápido.

—Jack, —dijo Tooth, — Necesitas calmarte. Conejo tiene razón, ella probablemente está bien y tú solo estás exagerando.

La ignoré y seguí desesperado caminando de un lado para otro, hasta que una gran mano se posó en mi hombro, liberándome de mis pensamientos mientras alzaba la miraba hacia Norte.

—Jack —dijo, con una voz que no dejaba lugar a discusión— Camina conmigo.

Lo seguí mientras él me guiaba a través de su taller, ni siquiera echando un vistazo a los juguetes que se estaban elaborando a mi alrededor por los yetis. Él cerró la puerta de su oficina detrás de nosotros e, irrevocablemente, volví a caminar de un lado para otro, ansioso. Norte me observó por cerca de un minuto antes de hablar.

—¡Jack! Respira hondo —dijo e hice lo indicado— Bueno, estoy seguro que Elsa está bien. Justo ahora, sin embargo, necesitamos que te calmes para mantenerla de esa manera.

—Norte, han pasado horas —argumenté. Él se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, acariciando su barba mientras me estudiaba como si yo fuera un nuevo espécimen extraño que acababa de encontrar.

—Algo es muy diferente en ti, Jack Frost —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre su escritorio para mirarme más de cerca— ¿Estás enamorado de ella? —finalmente cuestionó y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la pregunta.

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo… me identifico con su situación, eso es todo —dije y él entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a reír.

—¡Sí! —chilló— ¡Lo estás!

—¡No, no lo estoy! —negué, pero podía sentir mis mejillas arder.

—Oh, pero lo estás —contestó Norte, rodeando su escritorio para pararse junto a mí— Tus ojos no mienten, Jack.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero no salió nada y la volví a cerrar ¿Amor? ¿Es eso lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Es eso lo que la conexión que sentí entre nosotros significaba? Me senté en una silla cercana y dejé caer mi cabeza en mis manos.

—Pero recién la conocí —dije débilmente. Norte rió entre dientes y se sentó en la silla junto a mí.

—Bueno, el amor es bastante extraño —dijo.

—¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que acabo de conocer?

—Porque la conoces, Jack —dijo suavemente— Sabes por lo que ha pasado, posiblemente mejor que cualquiera podría jamás. La entiendes.

—Eso sólo es empatía —murmuré.

—Si todo lo que sintieras por ella fuera empatía, no estarías en el estado en que estás ahora mismo —dijo y suspiré.

—¿Cómo puedo saber lo que es el amor? He estado solo por cuatrocientos años.

—El amor no cambia, Jack —dijo Norte— Sabes lo que es mejor de lo que piensas. Piensa en cómo amas a los niños.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Ah, pero lo es? El tipo de amor que sientes por una persona, Jack, es irrelevante a lo que el amor realmente es. Poner las necesidades de otro antes que las tuyas. Como cuando dejaste ir a Elsa para que trajera a Olaf aunque querías mantenerla aquí contigo donde sabes que estará segura.

Él me sonrió cuando lo miré. La ventana oscura detrás de su escritorio captó mi atención y salté de la silla.

—Iré por ella —dije, sin darle oportunidad de convencerme mientras salía volando por la ventana.

En el castillo de hielo, aterricé en el balcón y vi a Elsa yendo de un lado para otro frenéticamente bajo el candelabro, con nieve cayendo a su alrededor.

—¡Elsa! —dije aliviado, corriendo hacia ella— Pensé que no te ibas a demorar.

—Olaf no está aquí, Jack. —dijo, mirándome con los ojos como platos y llenos de pánico.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí? —Miré alrededor, esperando ver al muñeco de nieve salir corriendo hacia nosotros desde alguna puerta. No lo hizo.

—¡No puedo encontrarlo! —Chilló con pánico, haciendo la nieve caer con más fuerza— ¡He buscado por todas partes y no está aquí! ¡Pitch debe tenerlo!

—¿Cómo sabes que Pitch lo tiene?

—¿Dónde más podría ir? —Ella tenía razón, pero si Pitch lo tenía, probablemente él estaría esperando por nosotros o por ella— ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, Jack! —dijo, pero sólo la agarré de la mano y empecé a sacarla de allí— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Olaf!

—Tenemos que irnos —La corregí. Ella forcejeaba contra mi agarre.

—Pero-

—Elsa, —dije, mirándola— Tenemos que encontrar a Pitch. Cuanto antes lo encontremos, más rápido podremos hallar a Olaf.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero una oscura voz hizo eco en las paredes. Era Pitch.

—Debo decir, esto es bastante conmovedor. —Me posicioné delante de Elsa, buscando a Pitch— Elsa, es bueno sentir tu miedo otra vez. Lo he echado de menos este último par de días. —dijo y lo vi en la puerta, sonriéndonos ampliamente.

—¡¿Dónde está Olaf?! —demandó Elsa detrás de mí. Pitch rió sin humor.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por él. No todavía de todos modos. Él está justo aquí. —Y lo estaba. Parado en una jaula se encontraba, ciertamente, Olaf— Es una lástima que no quisieras trabajar conmigo, Elsa. Podríamos haber hecho un grupo maravilloso. Sin embargo, parece que tendré que acceder a tus poderes a través de otros… medios.

—Sobre mi cadáver —escupí, mientras mi cayo apuntaba a su negra forma. Pitch rodó los ojos.

—Eso sería muy agradable para mi, si no estuvieras muerto ya —dijo, y luego volvió su atención a Elsa— Estoy realmente sorprendido por verte fuera de casa, sobre todo después del pequeño… incidente con tu querida hermana.

Hubo un brusco intento de tomar aire detrás de mí y el viento empezó a arremolinar la nieve a nuestro alrededor mientras Elsa entraba en pánico.

—¡No lo escuches, Elsa!

—Pobre, pobre Anna —continuó Pitch— Simplemente no podías dejar de hacerle daño ¿cierto? Todo lo que ella quería hacer era jugar con su hermana mayor, ¿y qué hiciste? ¡La golpeaste con tus poderes!

El viento sopló más fuerte_._

—¡Ignóralo! —Le grité a Elsa— ¡No lo escuches!

—Y entonces, —decía Pitch— ¡La rechazabas! ¿Cuántas veces tocó la pobre Anna a tu puerta, pidiendo que hicieran un muñeco? ¡¿Cuántas veces le dijiste "Déjame en paz, Anna"?! Imagina cuán herida y confundida debe haber estado.

Sus palabras estaban haciendo mella en ella. Podía oír su respiración volviéndose superficial.

—¡No dejes que te hable así, Elsa! —Ella estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, eh? No podías haber estado protegiéndola. Después de todo, cuando ella te siguió para aclarar las cosas, tú congelaste Arendelle, ¡lo hiciste de nuevo! ¡La golpeaste con tus poderes y congelaste su corazón! Convertiste a tu hermana en hielo sólido. Qué dulce de tu parte.

El viento y nieve a nuestro alrededor se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una ventisca y era tan densa que apenas podía ver a Pitch.

—¡Puedes luchar contra eso Elsa! —grité por encima del viento— ¡Puedes controlarlo!

—¿Por qué sometes a la gente a tales riesgos? —preguntó Pitch— Dices amarlos, pero sólo les haces daño. Tu hermana, tus padres, los ciudadanos de Arendelle ¡y no puedes parar! Estás a punto de hacerlo otra vez. No puedes parar de herir a aquellos a los que más amas…

—¡Él está mintiendo, Elsa! ¡Puedes controlarlo! ¡Yo sé que puedes!

—¡NO PUEDO! —gritó. Por una fracción de segundo, la ventisca se detuvo. Pero solo era el ojo de la tormenta pasando mientras sus poderes explotaban. Fui levantado del piso y lanzado contra una pared por la pura fuerza de ello. Mi mundo se volvió negro mientras mi cabeza entraba en contacto brusco con el hielo sólido.

—¿Jack? ¡Despierta! Vamos, Jack ¡Jack!

Lentamente abrí los ojos para ver a Norte, Conejo, Sandy y Tooth, todos inclinados sobre mí con rostros preocupados. Me senté, sintiendo la nieve que estaba contra las paredes, como si una bomba de nieve hubiese explotado. Vi el candelabro tendido en el suelo, totalmente destrozado, y todo volvió rápidamente a mí.

—¡Pitch Black! —dije, levantándome rápidamente— ¡Él tiene a Elsa y Olaf! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos! —Traté de salir volando, pero no pude— ¿Dónde está mi cayo?

Ellos sólo me miraban con expresiones solemnes. Ellos no tienen mi cayo. Yo solo pude quedarme ahí, con los ojos como platos, en shock. No tengo poderes sin mi cayo ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar a Elsa? Ella me necesita ahora más que nunca y no tengo poderes para ayudarla.

—Jack —dijo Tooth suavemente, volando hacia mí— ¿Qué pasó?

Aún aturdido, expliqué todo. Cuando terminé, nos miramos los unos a los otros. Nada. No teníamos nada. Ninguna pista de dónde se escondía, qué estaba planeando, cuándo sería su siguiente ataque, dónde atacaría, dónde tenía a Elsa o incluso si ella estaba bien. Entré en la habitación de Olaf, pasé la escultura sin terminar y me detuve en la ventana, mirando hacia donde Arendelle solía estar cuando existía.

—Mmm… ¿Chicos? —dije lentamente, viendo como una nube negra envolvía la ciudad. Todos se reunieron detrás de mí ¿Qué era eso? No era humo o cenizas. Al contrario, lucía más como una ventisca de… ¿nieve negra? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

—Elsa —dije, trepando por la ventana, sólo para ser jalado por la capucha de mi sudadera.

—No puedes volar, Jack —Me recordó Norte. Miré hacia abajo. Cierto… mi cayo. Lo había olvidado— ¡Al trineo!

Todos corrimos hacia el trineo, estacionado en el balcón roto. Me detuve en seco, gruñendo mientras un agudo dolor golpeaba mi estómago. Eso no era bueno. Recordé la última vez que había sentido ese tipo de dolor. Definitivamente no es bueno.

—Jack —dijo Tooth, preocupada— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi cayo —dije con dificultad— Creo que Pitch lo rompió.

—Vamos —dijo Conejo, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia el trineo rojo— Tenemos que irnos.

En la ciudad, todo estaba completamente cubierto de hielo y nieve negra. Incluso el fiordo estaba congelado en hielo negro. La ventisca nos atacó de todas direcciones. La risa de Pitch venía desde todas direcciones. Entonces, se detuvo, había copos de nieve negros flotando en el aire. Completamente en calma.

Sin la ventisca bloqueando nuestra visión, éramos capaces de ver a Pitch con claridad. Él estaba de pie a varios metros de distancia, con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras nos sonreía.

—Increíble, ¿no es así? —dijo— Cómo sus emociones controlan sus poderes. Parece que el dolor lo detiene todo…

—¿Qué le hiciste? —grité, mientras un deseo de venganza corría por mis venas.

—Parece que estaba equivocado —continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado, lo que sólo sirvió para que me enfureciera más— Nada va de la mano mejor que el frío y la oscuridad. Sólo necesitaba una fuente diferente —Una pesadilla hecha de nieve negra caminó detrás de él mientras se reía entre dientes, manteniendo sus pálidos ojos en mí —Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue mezclar un poco de arena negra con sus poderes. Mi pesadilla huele tu miedo, Jack ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Temes por tu preciosa Reina de las Nieves?

A pesar que nunca iba a admitirlo, tenía miedo. Yo sabía de primera mano lo que Pitch era capaz de hacer a una persona. Lo que el miedo era capaz de hacer.

Conejo lanzó uno de sus bumeranes hacia Pitch y un ejército de nieve negra emergió del suelo detrás del pálido hombre. Venían a atacarnos. Norte sacó su espada. Tooth revoloteó en el aire detrás de nosotros. Mis puños se cerraron. La sangre palpitaba en mis orejas. Sí, tenía miedo. Me sentía extraño sin mi cayo. Indefenso. Sin poderes. Pero eso no iba a detenerme. Iba a luchar. Por Elsa.

Sin embargo, antes que las pesadillas nos alcanzaran, se detuvieron.

* * *

****N/A: ****Capítulo sin revisión de editor.****

**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia con un favorito, alerta o review, y sobretodo, gracias por esperar tan pacientemente la actualización.**

**Niettono.**

* * *

*** N/A 25.01.2016: Vine a decirles que ya lo revisaron. Besos. **


	16. Capítulo 15

**************_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen****************

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Amor**

Cuando desperté, tuve una sensación de _Déjà vu_. Estaba encadenada en una jaula que colgaba del techo. Parecía que estaba en algún lugar bajo tierra. Estaba oscuro y tomó un tiempo para que mis ojos se acostumbraran. Al principio, estaba confundida ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Pero todo regresó a mi mente rápidamente. Olaf, mis poderes, perder el control, Jack, el candelabro.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Jack ¿Estaba bien? No lo herí, ¿verdad? Oh no, ¿y si lo hice? Estaba tan débil e inerte cuando cayó. Por favor, no. No Jack.

Una risa maliciosa resonó a través del aire.

—Hola, Elsa —Pitch, debería haberlo sabido.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Olaf?

—Siempre tan directa. No te preocupes, tu hombre de nieve está bien. Simplemente lo mantengo como cebo —Una luz brilló a mi derecha, mostrándome a Olaf en otra jaula.

—¡Olaf! —chillé.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido contigo, Elsa. No preguntaste lo que creí que preguntarías ¿Quizá estás tratando de no dejarme saber? No importa. Fue en vano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Aparte de tus poderes? Nada que tú tengas. Pero, ¿no quieres saber sobre Jack?

—¿Jack? —repetí, con mi corazón deteniéndose de miedo, pero traté de ocultarlo— ¿Qué tiene que ver Jack con esto?

—El tiene todo que ver cuando se trata de ti. Tienes miedo, mucho miedo de lo que le sucedió después de tu pequeño… episodio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —contesté, orgullosa de mi firme voz.

—No lo pienso, lo sé —Me corrigió Pitch, aún permaneciendo fuera de mi vista— Una cosa que siempre conoceré son los peores miedos de la gente. Justo ahora tienes miedo de haber herido Jack. Que tu amado Jack Frost esté sufriendo porque no pudiste controlar tus poderes.

Una sensación de pánico creció en mi pecho, pero no había ventisca a mi alrededor. Sabía que mis poderes tenían que estar fuera de control así que ¿por qué no nevaba?

—Bueno, la respuesta está en esa pequeña jaula tuya. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con unos viejos conocidos míos —Y así, él se había ido.

Mi pie chocó contra algo en el piso de mi jaula. Miré hacia abajo y sentí mi corazón detenerse mientras el dolor se apoderaba de mí. Era el cayo de Jack, partido a la mitad. Él nunca iba a ningún lado sin su cayo. Él tenía que tenerlo para usar sus poderes. Una enferma y torcida sensación vino de mi estómago ¿Qué va a ser de Jack sin sus poderes? ¿Qué le pasó a Jack?

—¿Qué he hecho? —Me pregunté a mí misma silenciosamente.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Olaf tímidamente— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó; fingí una sonrisa por su bien.

—He tenido mejores días, pero estoy bien ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo —respondió. Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra los barrotes de mi jaula.

—Lamento haberte metido en esto —dije— Pitch estaba en lo cierto; sólo hiero a aquellos que digo amar. Tal vez… no lo sé… tal vez no puedo amar.

—Claro que puedes —argumentó Olaf.

—Pero si verdaderamente amara a alguien, no les haría daño. Y eso es todo lo que parece soy capaz de hacer.

—Amas a Jack —señaló.

—Y mira lo que sucedió —dije, haciendo un gesto hacia la madera rota a mis pies— Anna tenía razón; todo lo que sé es cómo rechazar a las personas. No sé nada sobre el amor.

—¡Seguro que lo sabes! —dijo al tiempo que saltaba para situarse frente a los barrotes de su jaula— El amor es… poner las necesidades de alguien antes que las tuyas. Ya sabes, como cuando saltaste frente a Anna para salvarla de una flecha que iba dirigida a ti.

Mi cabeza se levantó ante eso ¿Esa flecha iba dirigida a mí? ¿Anna nunca estuvo en peligro? Sentí mis ojos abrirse ampliamente mientras una ola de comprensión me inundaba como un maremoto. No, no carezco de la capacidad de amar. La Luna no me trajo de vuelta como castigo. No, al contrario, la Luna me trajo de vuelta por mi intensa capacidad de amar.

¿Qué fue lo último que escuché antes de morir? _"Un acto de amor verdadero podrá derretir un corazón congelado"_. Mi mano se dirigió hacia el relicario alrededor de mi cuello en el que podía sentir el grabado en la parte posterior, _"Te amo, Elsa"_. Las palabras de Jack volvieron rápidamente a mi mente. _"Llegará a ti, y cuando lo haga, será la cosa más obvia de este mundo"_

—Amor —dije en revelación, levantándome— Por supuesto, es mi centro. _Amor_ —¡Fui una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes! Todo apuntaba a ello y de repente mis una vez confusas emociones hacia Jack tomaron sentido completamente. Estaba enamorada.

Mi pie se estrelló contra las piezas del cayo de Jack. Las observé, enojándome. Su cayo roto no probaba nada excepto que Pitch le había hecho daño y ahora estaba usando _mis_ poderes para terminar el trabajo. No. Estos son _mis_ poderes y _no_ le permitiré usarlos como una herramienta para traer más daño a los demás. Recogiendo las piezas, las sellé con hielo.

—_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

Hielo y escarcha empezaron a cubrir mis cadenas mientras me liberaba**_,_** debilitando el metal hasta que se rompió y mis manos estaban libres.

—_La __nieve pinta la montaña hoy,_

_No hay huellas que seguir._

_En la soledad un reino,_

_Y la reina vive en mí._

No más. Dije que dejaría de culparme y castigarme a mí misma, y lo haré. Estoy tomando cartas en el asunto. Todo esto termina ahora.

—_El viento ruge, _

_Y hay tormenta en mi interior,_

_Una tempestad, _

_Que de mí salió._

Pude sentir mis poderes dentro de mí, luchando contra el control de Pitch ya que no eran suyos. El hielo tiene una magia que no puede ser controlada –excepto por Jack y por mí.

—_Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. _

_Buena chica tu siempre debes ser._

_No haz de abrir tu corazón,_

_¡Pues ya se abrió! _

La cerradura de mi jaula se agrietó y rompió bajo mi hielo, así como la de Olaf, permitiendo a las puertas abrirse.

—_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

Nuestras jaulas estaban colgando del techo, así que hice un par de copos de nieve para volar en ellos.

—_Y firme así, _

_Me quedo aquí._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Una sensación de libertad fluía por mis venas mientras una suave ráfaga de nieve soplaba a mi alrededor, casi como una caricia. Olaf aplaudió y le sonreí.

—_Mirando a la distancia,_

_Pequeño todo es._

_Y los miedos que me ataban,_

_Muy lejos los dejé._

Esta es la última vez que alguien –incluyéndome– usará a Anna contra mí. Un hilo de luz caía desde el techo y miré hacia arriba para ver un agujero que era lo suficientemente grande como para escapar.

—_Lejanía me haces bien, _

_Ya puedo respirar.__  
Lo sé a todo renuncié, _

_Pero al fin me siento en paz._

Encima del agujero, estábamos en la cima de una montaña. La nieve era negra, mezclada con arena negra, pero bajo mi voluntad, estaba separándose de la sustancia de Pitch.

—_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

Mirando hacia la ciudad, la vi cubierta de oscuridad. Mis puños se cerraron a mis costados y empecé a volar cuesta abajo. **  
**  
—_Y firme así, _

_Me quedo aquí._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Todo estaba completamente cubierto de hielo y nieve negra, pero cuando pasé, mi nieve rápidamente se separó de la arena negra, haciéndola blanca de nuevo. Seguí la arena negra que regresaba a su amo, quién estaba de pie en el fiordo congelado, a varios metros de distancia de los Guardianes.  
_  
_—_Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida,__  
No me sigas, atrás está el pasado__  
Nieve lo cubrió._

He escogido esta nueva vida y me voy a quedar con ella. Soy un Guardián. Olaf corrió hacia los otros Guardianes y yo fui directo hacia Pitch, quién me estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos y llenos de miedo mientras su ejército de pesadillas caía en pilas de arena negra sobre mi nieve. Su nariz se rompió bajo la fuerza de mi puño.

—_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

Usando el viento, ataqué a Pitch con su arena negra. Trató de luchar, pero no sirvió de nada. Mi furia lo venció.

—_Y firme así, _

_Me quedo aquí._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Congelé la arena negra, atrapando a Pitch bajo ella. Pero justo cuando me estaba alejando, él rompió el hielo, respirando con dificultad, y me di la vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Realmente pensaste que un poco de hielo iba a derrotarme? ¡Yo soy el Coco!

Le lancé una mirada envenenada, y como un acto reflejo, le golpeé con el final del cayo de Jack, congelando sus labios mientras la arena negra empezaba arremolinarse, reformando las pesadillas. El ejército solo era un tercio de grande de lo que era antes ya que la mayoría estaban compuestos por mi hielo y nieve. Al principio, estaba alarmada, pero las pesadillas no me enfrentaron. En su lugar, miraron a Pitch quién estaba huyendo, tratando de gritar a través de sus congelados labios.

Mientras los Guardianes reían divertidos, corrí por Jack. Me sentí aliviada de ver que estaba bien. Cuando lo alcancé, no le di oportunidad alguna de decir algo antes de estrellar mis labios contra los suyos. Arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor con su cayo aún en mis manos.

Al principio él estaba perplejo y no reaccionaba, pero pronto correspondió el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Estábamos completamente inconscientes del resto del mundo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente rompimos el beso, sonriendo el uno al otro. Una risa se escapó de mis labios y no nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo.

—¡Woah! —gritó Conejo. Hubo un par de salpicaduras de agua y Jack y yo bajamos la mirada para ver que el fiordo se había derretido, haciendo que Norte y Conejo cayeran al agua. Olaf estaba sentado en el borde del copo de nieve en el que Jack y yo estábamos parados, y Tooth y Sandy volaban sobre la superficie del agua. La escena era divertida y me tuve que morder los labios para no reír de nuevo. Jack estaba demasiado ocupado mirando alrededor en shock para compartir mi diversión.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó. No solo toda la nieve regresó a su correcto color blanco, también todo la excesiva cantidad de hielo y nieve causada por Pitch para que la ciudad fuera incapaz de funcionar, ha desaparecido.

—Un acto de amor verdadero podrá derretir un corazón congelado —respondí sencillamente y sus ojos azules volvieron a mirar los míos.

—¿Amor? —repitió. Yo asentí, sonriendo.

—Es mi centro —dije y él me sonrió.

—Bueno, todo eso está bien —dijo Conejo con amargura— Pero, ¿podrían ayudarnos aquí?

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Jack, hice un gesto con la mano, dándole a Norte y a Conejo sus propios copos de nieve y los llevé a todos de vuelta a la orilla. Una vez que nuestros pies estaban de vuelta en tierra firme, Jack se apartó y rompió todo contacto físico, sin darse cuenta que aún sostenía su cayo en mi mano.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Norte suavemente. Lo miré, apartando mis ojos de los de Jack— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó. Sonreí y asentí.

—Lo estoy.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y sacó un enorme libro desde el interior de su abrigo. No tengo idea de cómo no estaba empapado y completamente arruinado.

—El juramento del Guardián —dijo, abriendo el libro en la página correcta. Todos se reunieron a mi alrededor, a excepción de Jack quién mantuvo su distancia— Dime, Elsa, ¿juras cuidar a los niños del mundo, y cuidar con tu vida sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos? Porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos. —Le lancé una mirada a Jack y él asintió.

—Lo juro.

—¡Entonces ahora eres y serás para siempre, un Guardián! —declaró Norte, cerrando el libro de golpe. Hubo celebraciones a mi alrededor, pero yo solo miraba a Jack quién me miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro— ¡Volvamos al Polo Norte por ponche de huevo!

—¡Apoyo eso! —gritó Jack, haciendo ademán de salir volando, solo para mirar alrededor confundido cuando no dejó el suelo. Sus ojos aterrizaron en mí y yo le sonreí con satisfacción, girando el cayo entre mis dedos.

—¿Olvidas algo? —pregunté inocentemente.

Él rió y me persiguió mientras me alejaba de él. Eventualmente se acercó lo suficiente para agarrar su cayo y despegar. No demoré en ir tras él en un copo de nieve mientras volábamos hacia el Polo Norte. Los demás nos siguieron en el trineo de Norte.

Cuando aterrizamos, Jack y yo aún nos estábamos riendo mientras entrábamos al lugar con los demás siguiéndonos de cerca. Un sentimiento de que todo estaba bien fluyó a través de mí otra vez. Estaba destinada a estar aquí, con ellos, con Jack, siendo un Guardián.

* * *

**N/A: Capítulo sin revisión de editor.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan la historia con un favorito, alerta o _review, _y sobretodo, gracias por esperar tan pacientemente la actualización.**

**Por ahora los dejo con éste capítulo. **En los siguientes días estaré publicando el resto para ya dar fin a esta historia.****

**Niettono.**

* * *

***N/A 29.01.2016: mi editora está trabajando fuertemente. Gracias por ser tan pacientes, gente bella. c:**


	17. Capítulo 16

********_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: **s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**********

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Guardián del amor (_Jack's POV_)**

Todos mantuvimos nuestras posiciones defensivas esperando que las pesadillas nos atacaran, pero no lo hicieron. Sólo se quedaron allí y, al principio, estábamos confundidos. Nuestra confusión se mezcló con conmoción cuando la nieve bajo nuestros pies se movió mientras se separaba de la arena negra, volviendo a su natural color blanco. Una sensación de alivio tomó el lugar de mi confusión cuando escuché a Elsa cantando.

_—Fuerte, fría, escogí esta vida,_

_No me sigas, atrás está el pasado_

_ Nieve lo cubrió._

Venía volando; nos pasó, yendo directamente hacia Pitch mientras su ejército de pesadillas colapsaba en pilas de arena negra a su alrededor. Él la miraba con miedo y no lo culpo. Ella lucía… extremadamente enfadada, por decir lo menos. Nunca la había visto así. Le lanzó un buen puño también.

_—Libre soy, libre soy,_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_Libertad sin vuelta atrás._

El viento sopló fuertemente a nuestro alrededor mientras ella hacía que la arena negra atacara a Pitch. Él trató de controlar la arena para contraatacar, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte y Elsa estaba demasiado furiosa.

_—Y firme así, _

_Me quedo aquí._

_Libre soy, libre soy,_

_El frío es parte también de mí._

Elsa congeló hielo sobre la pila de arena negra que cubría a Pitch mientras ella se alejaba. Sin embargo, una de sus grises manos se liberó y él fue capaz de salir, haciendo que Elsa se volteara a verlo.

—¿Realmente pensaste que un poco de hielo iba a derrotarme? ¡Yo soy el Coco!

Elsa no dijo nada. Ella simplemente congeló los labios de Pitch mientras la arena negra en la que lo había enterrado volvía a la vida, tomando la forma de los caballos pesadilla. Sin la sustancia extra de hielo y nieve de Elsa, el ejército solo era un tercio de grande de lo que era antes. Las pesadillas nos ignoraron y en su lugar centraron toda su atención en la persona más temerosa del lugar: Pitch.

Pitch, sintiendo el inminente peligro, huyó. Sus gritos salían ahogados ya que sus labios seguían congelados. Eso era divertido y reí mientras los otros Guardianes vitorearon victoriosamente.

Volviéndome para ver a Elsa, fui tomado por sorpresa por un borroso cabello rubio platinado y un par de labios presionados contra los míos. Perplejo, me quedé allí durante un par de segundos mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de suceder. Elsa está besándome. Sus brazos me están envolviendo.

Saliendo finalmente de mi conmoción, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, acercándola a mí mientras regresaba el beso felizmente. Nos mantuvimos así por un rato, inconscientes al cien por cien de lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Hablo en serio, el mundo podría estar acabándose con bolas de fuego cayendo del cielo y nosotros no lo habríamos notado.

Cuando nos separamos, sonreímos el uno al otro y ella rió.

—¡Woah! —gritó Conejo justo antes que un par de salpicaduras de agua nos hicieran separarnos. El fiordo de hielo se había derretido, dejando que Conejo y Norte se defendieran por sí mismos en el agua, ya que Olaf estaba seguro sentado en el copo de nieve en el que estábamos, y Tooth y Sandy volaban sobre el agua.

Mientras miraba mi alrededor, me di cuenta que mientras aún había una gruesa capa de nieve en el suelo, los restos de la tormenta de Pitch que habían amenazado con provocar un apagón en la ciudad se habían ido.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunté.

—Un acto de amor verdadero podrá derretir un corazón congelado —dijo y mis ojos se posaron sobre los de ella.

—¿Amor? —repetí. Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Es mi centro —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Yo le sonreí. Sabía que era un gran problema encontrar tu centro, pero casi sentí mi alma caerse a mis pies por esa palabra. Amor. Ella estaba hablando de su centro.

—Bueno, todo eso está bien —dijo Conejo con amargura, aún en el agua—. Pero, ¿podrían ayudarnos aquí?

Elsa no aparto su mirada de mis ojos mientras les hacía a Norte y a Conejo sus propios copos de nieve con un gesto de su mano y nos llevó a todos de vuelta a la orilla. Mis pies entraron en contacto con el frío suelo cubierto de nieve y me alejé de ella.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Norte suavemente, parado detrás de ella. Elsa lo miró, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual— ¿Estás lista? —Ella asintió.

—Lo estoy.

Norte le sonrió y sacó el gran libro encuadernado en cuero del Guardián que estaba mágicamente sin daño alguno.

—El juramento del Guardián —dijo, abriendo el libro en la página correcta. Todos se reunieron alrededor de Elsa pero yo mantuve mi distancia— Dime, Elsa, ¿juras cuidar a los niños del mundo, y cuidar con tu vida sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos? Porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos. —Los ojos de Elsa se posaron sobre los míos, sosteniendo mi mirada. Le sonreí y asentí, alentándola.

—Lo juro.

—¡Entonces ahora eres y serás para siempre, un Guardián! —declaró Norte, cerrando el libro de golpe. Hubo vítores para Elsa, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos en mí. Yo le sonreí, orgullo floreciendo en mi pecho— ¡Volvamos al Polo Norte por ponche de huevo! —Gritó Norte, obteniendo mi atención.

—¡Apoyo eso! —grité, preparándome para despegar con el viento, pero mis pies no dejaron el suelo. Oh, cierto. No tengo mi cayo. Me giré a ver a Elsa para que me hiciera un copo de nieve, sólo para darme cuenta ella tenía mi cayo ¡Estaba reparado y todo! Elsa giró mi cayo entre sus dedos y me sonrió.

—¿Olvidas algo? —preguntó inocentemente.

Riendo, extendí mi mano para recuperarlo, pero ella se echó a correr en otra dirección. La perseguí hasta que logré acercarme lo suficiente para agarrar mi cayo y volar por los cielos. Ella vino tras de mí en un copo de nieve mientras que los demás se montaban en el trineo de Norte. Nuestra persecución continuó hasta que aterrizamos en el Polo Norte, sin dejar de reír, ya sin aliento.

—Eh, Phil —Saludé mientras pasábamos por el lado del gran yeti. Sigo sin agradarle. Elsa lo miró con precaución.

—¿No le agrado? —preguntó. Bufé ante la absurda idea.

—No le agrado _yo_ —La corregí.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó y sonreí ante los recuerdos.

—Bueno, antes que me convirtiera en un Guardián y tuviera el permiso de entrar al taller, intenté entrar durante años sin descanso. Phil era quien usualmente me atrapaba.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? —Sonreí devuelta.

—¡Ey! ¡Tomaré eso como una ofensa!

Pero ella solo rió y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, tomando un vaso de ponche de huevo y sentándose en un pequeño escalón. La puerta se abrió de par en par detrás de mí mientras los demás entraban con Norte pidiendo por música. Inmediatamente los elfos empezaron a tocar y Tooth arrastró a Conejo a un espacio libre de la habitación para bailar. Olaf bailaba consigo mismo, las partes de su cuerpo yendo a todas partes y una hadita de Tooth hizo una especie de baile alrededor de él. Era todo un espectáculo.

Sin embargo, mis ojos se quedaros posados sobre Elsa, mirándola detenidamente mientras ella observaba a los bailarines con una sonrisa y bebía su ponche de huevo. Norte se acercó a mi lado y siguió mi línea de visión antes de sonreírme.

—Ella es algo más, ¿no es así? —Él dijo y yo asentí.

—Lo es —respondí y Norte me observó durante un minuto.

—Ve con ella, Jack —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Elsa— Vamos —Echándome hacia adelante con un ligero empujón, se recostó contra la pared mientras yo hacía mi camino a través de la habitación hacia ella. Ella me miró y yo le tendí una mano.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —pregunté. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no bailo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no bailas? —pregunté, confundido ¿Era esta su manera de rechazarme fácilmente? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero decir que nunca aprendí.

—Nunca aprendiste a bailar… —repetí lentamente— ¿Pero no es un requisito para la realeza el bailar? —Incluso yo podía bailar… de alguna manera. ..

—Madre y padre nunca dejaron que tomara lecciones —murmuro, mirando al vaso casi vacío entre sus manos— Demasiado contacto físico —Mi confusión se aclaró y le sonreí.

—Bueno, todo está en dejarse guiar—le aseguré, aún tendiéndole mi mano. Ella me miró con aprensión— ¿No confías en mí?

La sonrisa que tanto amaba volvió a su rostro mientras puso su mano sobre la mía, dejando el vaso en el suelo a su lado.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, Jack.

Yo le sonreí ampliamente mientras la llevaba hacia donde los demás estaban bailando y empecé a guiarla en un lento movimiento circular alrededor de la zona.

—¿Ves? No es difícil —dije y ella asintió. Bailamos en silencio por los siguientes minutos hasta que aclarara mi garganta, sintiéndome un poco nervioso.

—Bueno, ehm… Ahora que eres oficialmente un Guardián, te das cuenta que vas a tener que empezar a hacer cosas con los niños y, uh, dejar tu castillo…

—Sí —respondió Elsa, mirándome cuidadosamente.

—Bueno, sólo estaba diciendo porque me estaba preguntando si habías pensado acerca de lo que discutimos sobre… ya sabes… ¿Que vengas conmigo alrededor del mundo'

—Me encantaría, Jack… —dijo con la voz apagada. Nunca nada bueno.

—¿Pero? —presioné.

—¿Pero qué pasará con Olaf? ¿Y Malvavisco? No puedo simplemente dejarlos atrás.

—No tenemos que _abandonar _el castillo de hielo, Elsa —dije— Podemos ir a visitar una vez al mes si así quieres. Olaf puede quedarse aquí si quiere y Norte puede darle bolas de nieve para que él pueda ir y venir como le plazca. Malvavisco puede vigilar el castillo mientras no estamos y podemos ver cómo está cuando volvamos. Él sobrevivió diez años sin ti, estoy seguro que puede sobrevivir un mes mientras no estás. Además, me parece que es del tipo que prefiere la soledad —Sus ojos miraron a los míos mientras esperaba por su respuesta, con la esperanza de haberla persuadido. Una sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

—Tienes razón, Jack. Malvavisco estará bien por su cuenta —dijo y bufé para ocultar mi alivio.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón.

—No seas arrogante —me reprendió, arqueando sus cejas. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

—Creo que tengo derecho de ser arrogante —dije— Contemos el número de veces que he tenido razón desde que nos conocimos. Tuve razón acerca de dejarlo ir, sobre tú siendo un Guardián, el que tuvieras un centro, sobre bailar, que tú no querías estar sola…

—Está bien, entiendo ¡Tú ganas! Nunca volveré a dudar de ti, ¡Oh! sabio todopoderoso —dijo sarcásticamente. Le sonreí por unos instantes antes de ponerme serio.

—Así que… ¿te quedarás conmigo? Porque Elsa, —respiré hondamente para calmar mi acelerado corazón— Creo que te amo. Y no sé qué es esta cosa entre nosotros o lo que va a ser si nos quedamos juntos pero… Yo- Yo creo que me gustaría averiguarlo.

Un par de suaves labios se encontraron con mi mejilla.

—Me gustaría averiguarlo también —dijo— Sí, me quedaré contigo.

Dejamos de bailar, mareándonos un poco, y fuimos a sentarnos uno junto al otro al lugar donde estaba antes Elsa en las escaleras. Norte llamó mi atención y me sonrió y asintió. Sandy estaba parado al lado de Norte con corazones por encima de su cabeza. Rodé mis ojos y observé en silenciosa diversión cómo Tooth obligaba a Conejo a continuar bailando con ella una canción más. Él no parecía muy contento, pero todos sabíamos que ella y Sandy se irían pronto.

Unos minutos después, la canción terminó y todos empezaron a despedirse. Gestos con la cabeza para Conejo, abrazos para Tooth, choque de palmas para Sandy y apretones de mano para Norte. Elsa estaba encajando bastante bien. Olaf decidió que se quedaría con Norte ya que quería experimentar el infame taller. No lo culpo y, con su personalidad, estoy seguro que le encantaría.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunté, mirando a Elsa. Ella me sonrió.

—Me encantaría —dijo, y volamos de vuelta al castillo de hielo, pero ella siguió volando y pasó de largo.

—¡Eh, Elsa! —grité, haciendo que ella se detuviera— ¿A dónde vas? El castillo de hielo está justo aquí.

Ella me miró sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé, es solo que hay… algo que quiero hacer primero.

* * *

****N/A: ****Capítulo sin revisión de editor. **Volví a desaparecer, pero aquí estoy. No he sacado el tiempo para seguir traduciendo, lo siento. Estamos a solo cuatro capítulos del final. **

**Quiero agradecerles por su inmensa paciencia y comprensión al seguir esta historia.**

**Besos, **

**Niettono.**

* * *

***N/A 29.01.2016: Recién salido del horno de la edición. Ok no. Reitero los agradecimientos por la paciencia, soy una maaaala persona por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo. Gracias preciosuras. (:**


	18. Capítulo 17

**_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Creyente**

Dentro de la casa de Norte, los elfos estaban apresurándose, haciendo los preparativos de último minuto. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no pisarlos, pero era como tratar de atravesar un río con pequeñas rocas que fueron colocadas bastante separadas unas de otras. También pasamos varios yetis, uno de ellos mirando amenazadoramente y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eh, Phil —lo saludó Jack energéticamente. Observé al yeti cuidadosamente mientras él seguía mirando amenazadoramente en nuestra dirección.

—¿No le agrado? —pregunté, tratado de adivinar cómo podría haber ofendido al yeti. Jack bufó.

—No le agrado _yo_.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, antes que me convirtiera en un Guardián y tuviera el permiso de entrar al taller, intenté entrar durante años sin descanso. Phil era quien usualmente me atrapaba —había una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza sonriendo, imaginando fácilmente a Jack intentando –y fallando– entrar repetidamente en un lugar al que no se suponía debía ir.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?

—¡Ey! ¡Tomaré eso como una ofensa!

Sonriendo, tomé un vaso de ponche de huevo de una bandeja cercana y me senté en un pequeño conjunto de escaleras. Norte abrió la puerta tan fuerte que rebotó en la pared mientras él demandaba por música mientras los demás lo seguían adentro. Tooth arrastró a Conejo a bailar con ella mientras los elfos comenzaban a tocar música. Olaf se apresuró a bailar solo, apilando las partes de su cuerpo en un orden extraño y luego mandándolas a volar por todas partes. Una de las pequeñas hadas de Tooth trató de bailar con él. Era extraño, pero entrañable. Sonreí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi ponche de huevo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, noté que Jack nunca apartó los ojos de mí. Norte fue hacia él, mirándome antes de decir algo. No pude escuchar lo que dijo debido a que la música estaba muy alta y ellos estaban del otro lado de la habitación, pero supuse era algo sobre mí. Traté de ocultar mi interés al mantener mi rostro hacia los bailarines y rogándole a la Luna que no me estuviera sonrojando mientras Jack asentía a lo que sea que Norte dijo.

Norte dijo algo más, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí antes de empujar a Jack en mi dirección. El Espíritu del Invierno le lanzó una mirada feroz al Guardián sobre su hombro mientras atravesaba la habitación. Alcé la vista hacia él mientras me tendía una mano.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —sonriendo, negué con la cabeza.

—Yo no bailo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no bailas? —preguntó, claramente confundido.

—Quiero decir que nunca aprendí —me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca aprendiste a bailar… —él reiteró— ¿Pero no es un requisito para la realeza el bailar?

—Madre y padre nunca dejaron que tomara lecciones —explico en un murmuro, mirando a mi vaso casi vacío. Me sentía mal por rechazarlo ya que él se veía nervioso, pero realmente no sabía cómo bailar. Fue bastante difícil aprender a bailar desde que crecí sola en mi habitación evitando todo tipo de contacto físico con todo el mundo— Demasiado contacto físico.

—Bueno, todo está en dejarse guiar—me aseguró. Alcé la vista para mirar su mano aún tendida y la sonrisa en su rostro— ¿No confías en mí?

_Con mi vida_, pensé, sonriendo mientras puse mi mano sobre la suya y él me levantó del piso.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti, Jack.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras me condujo hacia donde los demás estaban bailando y comenzó a guiarme alrededor de la pista de baile. Al principio, estaba tensa, bajando la vista para mirar nuestros pies y asegurándome de no pisarlo por accidente.

—¿Ves? —me dijo— No es difícil.

Por los siguientes instantes, bailamos en silencio. Nuestros pechos se rozaban entre sí y me deleité con la cercanía. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que estaba disfrutando el baile. Una semana atrás, lo hubiera odiado –demasiado preocupada de hacerle daño a mi compañero para pensar en nada más. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, incluyéndome. Las cosas siempre eran diferentes con Jack, al parecer, y yo estaba bastante segura de que era debido al cálido sentimiento en mi corazón cada que él estaba cerca. Estoy casi segura de que era amor, la única duda estaba en mi mente, susurrándome que apenas nos acabábamos de conocer, pero que eso se podía cambiar.

—Bueno, ehm… Ahora que eres _oficialmente_ un Guardián, —tartamudeó, claramente nervioso— te das cuenta que vas a tener que empezar a hacer cosas con los niños y, uh, dejar tu castillo…

—Sí —respondí, observándolo. Él seguía moviendo sus ojos rápidamente en diferentes direcciones, rehusándose a hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—Bueno, sólo estaba diciendo porque me preguntaba si habías pensado acerca de lo que discutimos sobre… ya sabes… ¿Que vengas conmigo alrededor del mundo?

—Me encantaría, Jack…

—¿Pero?

—¿Pero qué pasará con Olaf? ¿Y Malvavisco? No puedo simplemente dejarlos atrás.

—No tenemos que _abandonar _el castillo de hielo, Elsa —razonó— Podríamos ir a visitar una vez al mes si así quieres. Olaf puede quedarse aquí si quiere y Norte podría prestarle bolas de nieve para que él pueda ir y venir como le plazca. Malvavisco puede vigilar el castillo mientras no estamos y podemos ver cómo está cuando volvamos a visitar. Él sobrevivió diez años sin ti, estoy seguro que puede sobrevivir un mes mientras no estás. Además, me parece que es del tipo que prefiere la soledad.

Nuestras miradas finalmente se encontraron y le sonreí.

—Tienes razón, Jack. Malvavisco estará bien por su cuenta —él bufó.

—Por supuesto que tengo razón.

—No seas arrogante —lo reprendí, arqueando mis cejas. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que tengo derecho de ser arrogante —replicó— Contemos el número de veces que he tenido razón desde que nos conocimos. Tuve razón acerca de que te liberaras, sobre tú siendo un Guardián, el que tuvieras un centro, sobre bailar, que tú no querías estar sola…

—Está bien, entiendo ¡Tú ganas! Nunca volveré a dudar de ti, ¡Oh! sabio todopoderoso —dije sarcásticamente. Él siguió sonriendo antes de que su rostro se derritiera en una expresión de seriedad.

—Así que… ¿te quedarás conmigo? Porque Elsa, —respiró hondamente antes de continuar— Creo que te amo. Y no sé qué es esta cosa entre nosotros o lo que va a ser si nos quedamos juntos pero… Yo- Yo creo que me gustaría averiguarlo.

Él se veía tan nervioso que no pude evitarlo y besé su mejilla suavemente.

—Me gustaría averiguarlo también —dije— Sí, me quedaré contigo.

Dejamos de bailar después de unos instantes cuando estábamos bastante mareados y fuimos a sentarnos juntos en las escaleras mientras observábamos a los demás. Conejo estaba tratando de huir de Tooth, pero el hada estaba determinada a bailar una canción más antes de regresar a su palacio. Conejo frunció el ceño y gruñó, pero cooperó de todas formas.

La canción terminó y Tooth se despidió de todos con un abrazo mientras Sandy chocó los cinco con todo el mundo. Aliviado de haber terminado de bailar, asintió a modo de despido antes de golpear el piso con su pie y salir por uno de sus túneles. Jack y yo tomamos esto como señal para irnos y estrechamos manos con Norte. Olaf optó por quedarse así él podía ver el taller.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —preguntó Jack. Le sonreí.

—Me encantaría —y volamos devuelta al castillo de hielo, pero a medida que nos acercábamos un pensamiento cruzó mi mente y pasé de largo del castillo.

—¡Ey! —Jack gritó detrás de mí. Me detuve para mirarlo— ¿A dónde vas? El castillo de hielo está justo aquí.

—Lo sé, es solo que hay… algo que quiero hacer primero.

La habitación estaba oscura mientras silenciosamente abría la ventana y entraba. Detrás de mí, podía escuchar a Jack hacer lo mismo. En la cama, dormida, estaba Annalise con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Las puntas de mis dedos rozaron gentilmente el moretón en su mejilla mientras me sentaba a su lado. En la mesa de noche junto a su cama estaba el libro que le había dado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jack, refiriéndose al moretón. Una sonrisa triste surcó mis labios.

—Ella se mudó aquí recientemente desde las afueras. Los niños gustan de molestarla por su cabello rojizo y sus pecas. Yo trato de hacer que se sienta amada, pero es poco lo que puedes hacer cuando eres invisible para todo el mundo. El moretón en su mejilla es probablemente de cuando uno de esos niños la empujó, haciendo que su cara golpeara la esquina de su libro cuando cayó.

Jack tomó el libro de la mesita de noche.

—"_La Reina de las Nieves_" —leyó, mirándome.

Sonreí, ahuecando mis manos juntas y haciéndolas girar un poco antes de abrirlas para revelar una estatua de hielo miniatura de mí en mi típico vestido de hielo.

—Es su libro favorito —le dije, poniendo la estatua encima del libro— Ella lo lee todo el tiempo.

—Parece que vas a tener tu primer creyente en poco tiempo —dijo, en tono alentador. Yo sonreí hacia la niña durmiendo y luego me puse en pie.

—Deberíamos irnos —dije. Jack asintió estando de acuerdo y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando una suave voz nos detuvo.

—¡Esperen! —me giré en shock y sorpresa solo para estarlo aún más mientras dos brazos se abrazaban a mi cintura. Supongo que ella no estaba dormida después de todo —Yo siempre te vi —dijo ella, su cabeza presionada contra mi estómago —Gracias por todo.

Mis ojos como platos observaron a Jack por un largo rato. Ella me estaba abrazando. Ella estaba _tocándome_ ¿Cómo? ¡Ella dijo que podía verme! Pensé que había pasado desapercibida todo este tiempo, ¿pero esta niña me estaba diciendo que ella siempre había sido capaz de verme?

Eventualmente volví a mis cinco sentidos y me incliné para abrazarla de vuelta.

—Es un completo gusto —dije. Annalise se separó, sonriéndome con sus brillantes ojos marrón —¿Cómo?

—Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras real —dijo— Cuando mi mamá me leía tu historia, yo siempre pensé que eras justo como yo. Asustada y sola. Tú simplemente tenías que ser real.

—No tienes nada que temer, Annalise —le dije, mi corazón dirigido hacia la niña— Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti —ella me abrazó de nuevo, y esta vez no dudé en rodearla con mis brazos. Mirando hacia Jack por sobre mi hombro, vi que me estaba sonriendo y le sonreí de vuelta —Bueno, es tarde —la reprendí gentilmente, cargándola hasta la cama y dejándola sobre ésta —Vuelve a dormir.

Aparentemente ella estaba realmente cansada porque cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente volvió a dormirse. Arena dorada entró por la ventana abierta, mostrando su sueño de jugar en la nieve sobre su cabeza. Jack tomó mi mano mientras la observábamos.

—Vamos —dijo. Asentí y nos fuimos, volviendo al Castillo de Hielo y aterrizando en el balcón —¿Cuán seguido usas la puerta principal? —preguntó mientras yo me fijaba en usar el viento para tirar todo el exceso de nieve y el candelabro roto fuera del castillo a través de la barandilla rota del balcón y rápidamente arreglando las barandas y reemplazando el candelabro. Si se vuelve a caer y me noquea otra vez, tendré que pensarlo dos veces antes de hacer otro.

—Con más frecuencia últimamente —dije, caminando hacia la habitación de Olaf. Retomé la estatua donde la había dejado la otra vez, en las trenzas de Anna. Jack me siguió y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el aire, con sus manos descansando en su cayo.

El tiempo pasó y yo estaba dándole los toques finales al rostro de Kristoff cuando hablé de nuevo.

—Así que… ¿Cuándo quieres irte?

—¿Qué? —él debía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo quieres irte? —repetí— Estoy segura que tienes trabajo que hacer desde que ha sido una semana y que dije que iría contigo.

—Oh, no sé. Cuando sea. Estaba pensando que París no ha tenido una buena tormenta de nieve en un tiempo.

—¿París? —reiteré, reprimiendo una sonrisa —Jack Frost, ¿estás pidiéndome una cita?

—¡No! —dijo un poco apresurado. Solté una risita, echándole un vistazo por sobre mi hombro.

—Eso seguro _suena _como una cita —lo provoqué.

—Bueno… —dudó, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez fuera del agua. Mordí mi labio para evitar reír —Tenemos que ir a algún lugar, ¿no?

—Sí —admití, agregando pliegues en el chaleco de Kristoff —Sólo encuentro un poco irónico que tú escogieras uno de las más –si no la más– romántica ciudad del mundo para ir primero.

—Está bien, entonces, tú dime dónde no ha habido nieve en un tiempo —fruncí los labios.

—¿Australia? —Jack se mofó.

—No lo creo, Conejo nos mataría si congelamos su amada Australia.

—Somos inmortales, Jack —puntualicé— Y no podemos morir dos veces —_realmente_ no quería congelar Australia, su reacción era lo que quería ver.

—Conejo encontraría una manera, recuerda mis palabras —dijo Jack— Él odia el frío.

—Me he dado cuenta —me alejé de la estatua y la estudié intensamente antes de sonreír— Terminé —dije, satisfecha con mi trabajo.

—Muy lindo —comentó Jack— ¿Alguna otra brillante idea?

Sonriendo, lo miré.

—¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí por el resto de la noche? Sólo relajarnos antes de irnos.

—Está bien —pausó— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero saber cómo te convertiste en un Guardián —dije honestamente. Él me miró realmente sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —asentí— ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. Y tú sabes mi historia, pero yo solo conozco pedacitos y piezas de la tuya —unos cuantos segundos habían pasado y él seguía sin decir nada —Oh, no tienes que decirme si no quieres. Yo solo quería saber. Lo siento si parecí una entrometida.

—No, está bien. Sólo me tomaste con la guardia baja, es todo —él descansó su barbilla en su mano con un aspecto pensativo en su rostro —Tú sabes sobre los yetis tirándome dentro de un saco y luego lanzándome a través de un portal mágico.

Asentí, recordando la respuesta que me dio Jack, cuando le conté a Norte que Jack me había acosado hasta que acepté ir con él al Polo Norte.

—Bueno, cuando Norte me dijo que era un Guardián, yo le dije que no quería ser un Guardián y que ellos no me querían como uno —me sonrió— Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron "Ustedes no me quieren. Ustedes son todo trabajo duro. Yo soy… bolas de nieve y diversión". Ellos me dijeron que La Luna me escogió y me enojé porque no me había dicho nada a mí en trescientos años y todo el asunto del escondite…

—Después que Conejo y yo discutiéramos, Norte me llevó a su oficina y básicamente me dijo que encontrara mi centro. Entonces fuimos al palacio de Tooth-

—¿Por qué fuiste con ellos si no querías ser un Guardián? —pregunté.

—Porque quería montar el trineo de Norte —sonrió— De todas maneras, el Palacio de Tooth estaba siendo atacado...

*_Inserte aquí la película "El origen de los guardianes"*_

—Las pesadillas olieron el miedo de Pitch y se encargaron de él, así que yo estaba algo sorprendido de que él todavía las estaba utilizando. Ahí fue cuando hice mi juramento y oficialmente me convertí en in Guardián.

Él me miró mientras yo estaba sentada ahí, absorbiendo todo lo que me dijo.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte —dije— Lo que hiciste para que Jamie siguiera creyendo en Conejo.

—Sí, bueno, no podía dejar que Pitch ganara. Soy un Guardián, va en contra de mi juramento.

Arqueando una ceja, le dije:

—No habías hecho tu juramento aún.

—Detalles, detalles —dijo, restándole importancia— Vamos, está amaneciendo. Es hora de ir a París.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de ir a París? —reí, permitiéndole que me arrastrara a través de la ventana.

—Porque tenemos trabajo que hacer —dijo— Como dijiste ¡He tenido una semana entera de descanso!

Algo me decía que él no me estaba contando la verdadera razón, pero lo dejé pasar mientras lo seguí fuera de Noruega hacia Francia.

* * *

**N/A: Nota de autor al día. Al fin un capítulo nuevo después de tanto tiempo ¡Wohooo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que tiene Jack entre manos con esa insistencia de ir a París? Falta muy poco para el final, vayan preparándose. **

**Besos,**

****Niettono (del presente. Ok no, sigue siendo mal chist**e).**


	19. Capítulo 18

**_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: París (**_**Jack´s POV**_**)**

Seguí a Elsa mientras volaba a la ciudad, yendo entre las casas hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando. En el segundo piso, una ventana estaba ligeramente abierta. Elsa la abrió otro poco y entró a la casa conmigo siguiéndola de cerca.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero aun así podía distinguir varios tonos de morado en las paredes y las decoraciones. En la cama, durmiendo sonoramente bajo un edredón morado, estaba la niña que fue molestada en el parque la tarde que conocí a Elsa ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¡Annalise! Elsa se sentó en la cama al lado de la niña durmiente y suavemente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla, la cual noté estaba coloreada con un moretón.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté. Una pequeña surcó los labios de Elsa.

—Ella se mudó aquí recientemente desde las afueras. Los niños gustan de molestarla por su cabello rojizo y sus pecas —ella suspiró— Yo trato de hacer que se sienta amada, pero es poco lo que puedes hacer cuando eres invisible para todo el mundo. El moretón en su mejilla es probablemente de cuando uno de esos niños la empujó, haciendo que su cara golpeara la esquina de su libro cuando cayó.

Mirando el libro en cuestión en la mesita de noche, lo tomé. La cubierta azul oscuro tenía una de tela áspera con letras en caligrafía plateada como título en el centro.

—"_La Reina de las Nieves_" —leí, mirándo a Elsa.

Ella sonrió, y empezó a hacer girar sus manos juntas, creando una estatua de hielo miniatura de ella misma en el vestido que estaba usando cuando la conocí. Ella colocó la estatua encima del libro después de que yo lo devolviera a su lugar en la mesita de noche.

—Es su libro favorito —me informó— Ella lo lee todo el tiempo.

—Parece que vas a tener tu primer creyente en poco tiempo —dije, en tono alentador. Bien. Ella merecía ser vista después de todos esos años de aislarse a sí misma.

Elsa sonrió ante mi afirmación, mirando a Annalise antes de ponerse de pie.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo y asentí, mientras me giraba hacia la ventana, pero Annalise –quien aparentemente no estaba durmiendo, se levantó de la cama y enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Elsa.

—¡Esperen! —dijo. Elsa lucía tan sorprendida como yo me sentía— Yo siempre te vi —apenas fui capaz de entender sus palabras ya que éstas eran ahogadas por su cara presionando el estómago de Elsa— Gracias por todo.

Al principio, Elsa y yo solo nos miramos el uno al otro. La apariencia de su rostro me decía que ésta era la última cosa que ella esperaba que sucediera. Personalmente, yo también estaba bastante sorprendido por este nuevo desenlace ¿Elsa tuvo un creyente todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta? Pero bueno, no había razón para que Elsa pensara que Annalise no podía no verla después de que la gente pasara de largo sin verla por cuatrocientos años. Especialmente si ella se mantenía a sí misma aislada.

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Elsa se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la pequeña niña y le devolvió le abrazo.

—Es un completo gusto —susurró, separándose un poco después de un segundo o dos— ¿Cómo?

—Yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras real —Annalise dijo, emocionada— Cuando mi mamá me leía tu historia, yo siempre pensé que eras justo como yo. Asustada y sola. Tú simplemente tenías que ser real —una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Elsa.

—No tienes nada que temer, Annalise —dijo— Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti —Annalise echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Elsa, abrazándola nuevamente, y Elsa la abrazó de vuelta sin vacilar. Sus ojos me observaron por encima del hombro de la niña, probablemente viendo la sonrisa en mi rostro y me devolvió el gesto— Bueno, es tarde —dijo en un suave tono de regaño mientras levantaba a la niña y la llevaba a su cama—Vuelve a dormir.

Observé como arropaba a Annalise bajo el edredón y la niña ya estaba dormida en cuestión de segundos. Arena de sueños entró como una cinta por la ventana, formando el sueño de Annalise de jugar en la nieve sobre su cabeza mientras Elsa se apartaba. Tomé su mano.

—Vamos —Elsa asintió y volamos de vuelta al Castillo de Hielo, aterrizando en el balcón —¿Cuán seguido usas la puerta principal? —pregunté.

Al principio no respondió, usando el viento para limpiar el desorden que Pitch hizo al hacer que Elsa perdiera control de sus poderes. Ella arregló la barandilla rota del balcón y reemplazó el candelabro, frunciendo el ceño levemente por un momento antes de apartar la vista— Con más frecuencia últimamente —replicó. _Touché_, pensé, siguiéndola a la habitación de Olaf. Ella inmediatamente continuó trabajando en la estatua como si nunca se hubiera ido. Me senté de piernas cruzadas en el aire con mis manos descansando en la punta de mi cayo. Fue extraordinario ver una obra de arte ser terminada.

Pasó más o menos una hora en cómodo silencio conmigo observando a Elsa mientras ella terminaba a Anna y comenzaba a dar los toques finales a Kristoff. Yo estaba tan concentrado en sus dedos manipulando el hielo al más mínimo toque, que me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que ella había dicho algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo quieres irte? —preguntó— Estoy segura que tienes trabajo que hacer desde que ha sido una semana y que dije que iría contigo.

—Oh, no sé —para ser honesto, no había pensado en eso realmente, aparte del hecho que Elsa vendría conmigo— Cuando sea. Estaba pensando que París no ha tenido una buena tormenta de nieve en un tiempo.

Eso no era del todo una mentira. Sí, París ha tenido un poco de nieve, pero en cuanto a lo que una tormenta respecta, ha pasado un tiempo. No quería que Elsa se arrepintiera de venir conmigo o que se decepcionara y esta sería un buen momento para llevarla a algún lugar agradable. París es agradable, ¿cierto? ¿La ciudad del amor y todo eso? Desafortunadamente, no estaba siento tan discreto como esperaba.

—¿París? —ella repitió— Jack Frost, ¿estás pidiéndome una cita?

—¡No! —_Sí_. Ella soltó una risita. Está bien, quizás dije eso un poco rápido…

—Eso seguro _suena _como una cita.

—Bueno… —_Oh, vamos, Jack ¡Piensa! ¡Inventa una excusa!_ Mi boca se abrió y cerró repetidamente mientras un millón de malas ideas volaban por mi cabeza— Tenemos que ir a algún lugar, ¿no? —no era mi mejor excusa, pero es mejor que nada.

—Sí —admitió e hice un baile de la victoria en mi mente hasta que sus siguientes palabras salieron de su boca— Sólo encuentro un poco irónico que tú escogieras uno de las más –si no _la_ _más_– romántica ciudad del mundo para ir primero.

_Agh, ¿ella por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente?_

—Está bien, entonces, tú dime dónde no ha habido nieve en un tiempo

Ella frunció los labios mientras pensaba.

—¿Australia? —_¿En serio? _¿Estaba ella _intentando _quedar en el lado malo de Conejo?

—No lo creo, Conejo nos mataría si congelamos su amada Australia —después de todo, allí es donde estaba La Madriguera.

—Somos inmortales, Jack —puntualizó— Y no podemos morir dos veces.

—Conejo encontraría una manera, recuerda mis palabras —le prometí— Él odia el frío —y él aún no me ha perdonado completamente por aquella ventisca que hice el día de Pascua aquel año…

—Me he dado cuenta —ella se alejó para escudriñar la escultura, la cual lucía asombrosa— Terminé —proclamó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Muy lindo —dije— ¿Alguna otra brillante idea?

—¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí por el resto de la noche? —sugirió— Sólo relajarnos antes de irnos.

—Está bien… —accedí lentamente— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero saber cómo te convertiste en un Guardián —_¿Ah?_

—¿En serio? —pregunté, sorprendido. Ella asintió— ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad. Y tú sabes mi historia, pero yo solo conozco pedacitos y piezas de la tuya —unos cuantos segundos pasaron y yo solo la miraba— O no tienes que decirme si no quieres. Yo solo quería saber. Lo siento si parecí una entrometida.

Hombre, tengo que dejar de quedarme mirándola cada vez que dice algo. Eso solo servía para ponerla nerviosa. No es que la culpe. Yo también estaría nervioso. No me importa contarle la historia, era solo una sorpresa que me olvidara de contarle. Supongo que en realidad nunca se dio la oportunidad.

—No, está bien. Sólo me tomaste con la guardia baja, es todo —puse mi barbilla en mis manos mientras pensaba _¿por dónde comienzo?_— Tú sabes sobre los yetis tirándome dentro de un saco y luego lanzándome a través de un portal mágico, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno, cuando Norte me dijo que era un Guardián, yo le dije que no quería ser un Guardián y que ellos no me querían como uno —sonreí ante el recuerdo— Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron "Ustedes no me quieren. Ustedes son todo trabajo duro. Yo soy… bolas de nieve y diversión". Ellos me dijeron que La Luna me escogió y me enojé porque no me había dicho nada a mí en trescientos años y todo el asunto del escondite…

—Después que Conejo y yo discutiéramos, Norte me llevó a su oficina y básicamente me dijo que encontrara mi centro. Entonces fuimos al palacio de Tooth-

—¿Por qué fuiste con ellos si no querías ser un Guardián? —preguntó. Yo sonreí.

—Porque quería montar el trineo de Norte. De todas maneras, el Palacio de Tooth estaba siendo atacado...

*_Inserte aquí la película "El origen de los guardianes"*_

—Las pesadillas olieron el miedo de Pitch y se encargaron de él, así que yo estaba algo sorprendido de que él todavía las estaba utilizando. Ahí fue cuando hice mi juramento y oficialmente me convertí en in Guardián.

Por el rato más largo, ella no dijo nada y yo solo la observé. Después de un tiempo, ella habló

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte —dijo— Lo que hiciste para que Jamie siguiera creyendo en Conejo.

¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo? Ningún _Wow, Jack, ¡eres tan valiente! _Por supuesto, no podía realmente imaginar a Elsa diciendo eso… ¡pero aún así! Aunque bueno, tendría sentido que ella se enfocara en el acto de amabilidad que hice por amor desde que ella _es _el Guardián del amor.

—Sí, bueno, no podía dejar que Pitch ganara. Soy un Guardián, va en contra de mi juramento.

Ella arqueó una ceja hacia mi.

—No habías hecho tu juramento aún.

—Detalles, detalles —dije, restándole importancia— Vamos, está amaneciendo. Es hora de ir a París.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de ir a París? —preguntó, riendo mientras la arrastraba a través de la ventana.

—Porque tenemos trabajo que hacer. Como dijiste ¡He tenido una semana entera de descanso! —¿Y era realmente algo malo que quisiera mostrarle el mundo?

No la dejaría volar en su copo de nieve mientras viajábamos. Ella se quejó sobre eso, obviamente no contenta, pero yo sólo ignoré sus quejas. Cuando nos acercamos a París, cubrí sus ojos.

—¡Eh, Jack! ¿Qué haces? —refunfuño, fallando su intento de apartar mi mano de sus ojos.

—Confía en mi —le dije— Esta es una vista que no quieres estropear.

Ella suspiró y aún seguía inconforme con mis condiciones, pero dejó de intentar remover mi mano. Sonriendo triunfante, aterricé en la cima de Notre Dame y la dejé sobre sus pies aún con mi mano bloqueando su visión ¿Puedo simplemente decir que la vista desde aquí es maravillosa? Podías ver la Torre Eiffel desde aquí así como los edificios y ríos. Te quitaba el aliento. Lo único que podría haber hecho esto aún mejor era si Sandy estuviese trabajando, pero los sueños no son hechos durante el día…

—Está bien —dije— ¿Estás lista? —ella asintió— Entonces bienvenida… a París —descubrí sus ojos y ella parpadeó, abriéndolos. Un jadeo salió de sus labios mientras observaba los alrededores.

—_Jack _—dijo. No podía parar de sonreírle, orgulloso de haber obtenido tal reacción de ella— Esto es hermoso.

—Sí, me encanta esta vista —dije, despreocupadamente. Nos quedamos ahí por un par de minutos hasta que le di un suave empujón— Vamos, Su Majestad ¿Estás lista para el mejor momento de tu vida? —Ella tomó mi mano.

—Lo estoy.

_***Elsa's POV***_

Por alguna razón, Jack _insistió _en no dejarme volar y en cubrir mis ojos. Nada bueno. No era una gran fanática de las sorpresas. Nunca terminaban bien con mis poderes constantemente a punto de salirse de control. Pero quizá era tiempo de darle a las sorpresas otra oportunidad. Olaf estaba en lo cierto, yo _estaba _diferente. Había aceptado mis poderes, no escondiéndolos nunca más. Ya no estaban a punto de salirse de control nunca más.

Sentí mis pies tocar tierra firme mientras Jack me bajaba, pero su mano aún bloqueaba mi visión. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en mi oreja.

—Está bien —dijo— ¿Estás lista? —asentí, sintiendo la emoción correr por mis venas. Quizás las sorpresas no eran tan malas— Entonces bienvenida… a París —_Finalmente_ apartó su mano y fui capaz de abrir mis ojos. Un escapó de mis labios ante la vista.

Estábamos parados en la cima de Notre Dame. Debajo, podía ver la bella arquitectura de los edificios en las calles y los botes flotando por el río. La Torre Eiffel estaba en la distancia, alta y orgullosa. Era asombroso.

—_Jack _—dije, aun asimilando todo— Esto es hermoso.

—Sí, me encanta esta vista —dijo. Fui capaz de escuchar un indicio de orgullo en su voz. Él me dio un suave empujón y yo aparté la mirada de la ciudad para dirigirla a sus ojos azules— Vamos, Su Majestad ¿Estás lista para el mejor momento de tu vida?

Con él a mi lado, me sentía invencible. Como si pudiera contra lo que sea que viniera a mi –nosotros; listos para lo que sea. Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Lo estoy.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, bueno, este es el último capítulo. Hacen falta nada mas los dos epílogos. Sí, leyeron bien, van a ser dos epílogos, uno desde el _POV _de Elsa y otro desde el _POV _de Jack. No siendo más, me despido.**

**Besos,**

**Niettono.**


	20. Epílogo 01

**_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Epílogo 1: El mejor momento de mi vida**

**Un mes más tarde**

—¡Jackson Overland Frost! —grité. Estábamos en Burgess, Pensilvania, en una guerra de nieve con un grupo de niños. Una de las bolas de nieve había sido dirigida a mi trasero y golpeó su objetivo. Los niños a nuestro alrededor se paralizaron y se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos, diciendo a coro – Uuuuuuh – mientras formaba un ejército de bolas de nieve en mis manos. Vítores y risas venían de los niños mientras mis bolas de nieve eran lanzadas hacia Jack, tumbándolo al suelo mientras la guerra de nieve reanudaba.

No podía estar más feliz con mi decisión de irme con Jack. No hay arrepentimiento alguno. Él mantuvo su promesa de darme el mejor momento de mi vida e incluso me ayudó a tener nuevos creyentes. Este pasado mes ha sido el más feliz de mi vida, sin duda alguna.

Alzando la mirada de un derrotado Jack, vi una niña pequeña. Su corto cabello rubio oscuro era una masa de rizos bajo su gorro rojo. Ella estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su casa, solo mirándonos. Podría decir que ella era capaz de verme por la manera en que sus ojos grises se abrían en sorpresa mientras me acercaba.

—Hola —dije, arrodillándome frente a ella. Podía escuchar a Jack continuando con la guerra de nieve detrás de mí— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Alyss —respondió en voz baja, obviamente apenada. Le sonreí.

—Bueno, Alyss, yo soy Elsa ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve conmigo?

Ella sonrió y asintió, tomando mi mano mientras me arrastraba a su jardín delantero. Jack me miró brevemente y le hice señas con la mano para hacerle que estaba bien. Alyss soltó una risilla, feliz, mientras rodamos nieve en tres bolas y las apilamos una encima de la otra. Cogimos ramas y carbón para darle al muñeco de nieve brazos, cabello, y botones y luego nos paramos a unos metros, tocando nuestras barbillas mientras estudiamos nuestro trabajo. Algo faltaba…

—¡Ya sé! —exclamé, chasqueando los dedos. Miré a Alyss —Corre adentro y trae una zanahoria —ella sonrió e hizo como le dije, regresando en menos de un minuto. La dejé hacer los honores de completar nuestro muñeco al agregarle la nariz de zanahoria.

—¡Ya está! —dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—¡Ahora él es perfecto! —proclamé.

—¡Eh, Alyss! —uno de los niños, George, la llamó— ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Alyss me miró como buscando permiso.

—Ve —la alenté con una risa y ella corrió para unirse a los otros en la guerra de nieve mientras Jack caminaba hasta mi lado.

—Nada mal —dijo. Tomé su mano.

—Nada mal tú tampoco.

—¿Estás lisa? —preguntó. En París, acordamos volver al Castillo de Hielo una vez al mes para relajarnos y ver cómo están Malvavisco y Olaf si se encontraba ahí, aunque estoy segura que él está más feliz interactuando con los elfos y los yetis y jugando con los juguetes en el Polo Norte.

—Sí —dije— Vamos.

Nos despedimos de los niños, prometiéndoles volver a visitarlos lo más pronto posible y nos dirigimos a Noruega. Volé en mi copo de nieve ahora y desde que fui capaz de convencer a Jack de que el cargarme a todas partes era ridículo. No me malentiendan –me encanta estar en sus brazos, pero es muy poco lo que podía soportar.

Pronto, estábamos aterrizando en el balcón. Todo estaba justo como como lo dejamos. Caminé a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama, dejando la puerta abierta para permitirle a Jack entrar. Él se apoyó en su cayo, observando mi más mínimo movimiento.

—¿Feliz de estar en casa? —preguntó. Me ubiqué de lado y me apoyé en mi codo para mirarlo.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Ha sido lo más divertido que he pasado desde… bueno… desde que Anna y yo éramos niñas. Me encantó ver a los niños y jugar con ellos, hacerlos felices. Definitivamente el mejor momento de mi vida.

Jack se acercó a mí, sentándose en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿Es algo que harías conmigo de nuevo? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Por supuesto! Es algo que haría contigo por el resto de mi vida. Eres tan bueno con los niños, haciéndolos reír y divertirse. No puedo imaginar–

—Te amo, Elsa.

Todo se detuvo, mi boca aún estaba abierta mientras estaba a punto de terminar mi oración, pero olvidé lo que iba a decir. Mis ojos miraron los azules de Jack mientras mi mente procesaba lentamente lo que él acababa de decir. No habíamos dicho esas palabras aún, no sin la palabra "creo" en la oración. Pero esto no era un simple "creo". Era una afirmación, una declaración. Él me amaba.

Nuestro contacto visual acabó cuando Jack bajó la vista, mi extenso silencio susurrando dudas en sus oídos. Rápidamente, acuné su mejilla con mi mano y redirigí su rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran una vez más.

—Yo también te amo, Jack —dije. Un mes de viajar con él no ha dejado lugar a dudas de mis sentimientos por el Espíritu del Invierno. Estaba enamorada de él.

Una sonrisa radiante cruzó su rostro un segundo antes de estrellar sus labios contra los míos. Sonreí en el beso y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, La Luna brillando en aprobación a través del techo de hielo del castillo.

Soy Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves y Guardián del amor. Después de cuatrocientos años, he encontrado mi propósito, mi centro, y mi amor. No había más ningún miedo o soledad en mi vida. Jack ha dispersado eso y estoy agradecida que lo hiciera.


	21. Epílogo 02

**_Disclaimer:_ Este _fic_ NO ME PERTENECE, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El _fic_ original le pertenece a Zerlinda, quien amablemente me permitió traducirlo y traérselo a ustedes. A los que quieran ver la historia original en inglés: s/10031929/1/The-Snow-Queen**

* * *

**Epílogo 2: Te amo (**_**Jack´s POV**_**)**

Está bien, está bien, no debí haber hecho eso pero _¡vamos! _Una oportunidad como esa no te la entregan en bandeja de plata todos los días. Por na vez en su vida, Elsa se inclinó para hacer una bola de nieve en vez de usar sus poderes ¡Y yo no me pude resistir! Apunté mi bola de nieve y la lancé.

—¡Jackson Overland Frost! —gritó. Síp, todavía valía la pena. El grupo de niños que estaban jugando con nosotros se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como la luna y múltiples – Uuuuuuh – se escucharon mientras Elsa usaba su magia para crear un ejército de bolas de nieve que me atacaron inmediatamente. Perdí el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo cubierto de nieve y los niños reanudaron la guerra de nieve.

Viajamos juntos por el mundo. Está bien, no _todo _el mundo –solo ha sido un mes, después de todo- pero algunos de los mejores lugares como París y Nueva York. Elsa parecía realmente divertirse si estábamos en una ciudad famosa o en un pequeño pueblo del que nadie había escuchado. De hecho, ella prefiere los pueblos donde hay más espacio para jugar con los niños.

Ella dejó la pelea y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de una pequeña niña que estaba sentada sola en los escalones de la entrada de su casa. Seguí con la pelea de nieve. Ella ha hecho esto bastante este mes, persuadiendo niños solitarios a jugar con el grupo y hacer amigos. Ella también lo hacía bien. Cuando la miré ella me hizo un gesto con la mano mientras la niña empezaba a hacer rodar una bola de nieve en el suelo. Estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve, algo más que se había vuelto típico de ella –¡pero no en el mal sentido! A pesar de mis anteriores burlas acerca que ella hacía esculturas de hielo para todo el mundo, hacer muñecos de nieve se había vuelto su técnica estrella para hacer que niños tímidos salieran de sus caparazones. Las esculturas de hielo eran más como pequeños regalos que ella dejaría si había un niño solitario en particular. Esculturas miniatura, por supuesto.

—¡Will! —llamé a un niño con cabello y ojos café— ¡Piensa rápido! —mi bola de nieve golpeó el lado de su cabeza mientras él se volteaba. Rió y yo estaba de vuelta en el juego de tirar bolas de nieve, esquivar bolas de nieve y hacer más municiones.

—¡Eh, Alyss! —George llamó. Elsa y la niña pequeña, quién asumí era Alyss, se giraron de su muñeco de nieve terminado— ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Después de unas palabras de aliento de Elsa, Alyss corrió y se unió a los otros. Yo caminé hasta llegar al lado de Elsa mientras mirábamos a los niños jugar.

—Nada mal —dije con satisfacción. Su mano tomó la mía.

—Nada mal tú tampoco.

—¿Estás lisa? —pregunté. Un mes ha pasado y durante nuestro tiempo en París, le prometí a Elsa que regresaríamos a su Castillo de Hielo una vez al mes para tomar un pequeño descanso y ver a Malvavisco y Olaf si se encontraba ahí.

—Sí —dijo— Vamos.

Los niños estaban tristes de escuchar que nos íbamos, pero les prometimos visitarlos lo más pronto posible que ellos parecían contentos con eso. Elsa hizo su copo de nieve y emprendimos viaje. Al principio estaba un poco reacio a dejarla volar por sí sola meramente por el placer de sorprenderla en cualquier lugar. Pero no tomó mucho de su parte para convencerme de no cargarla a todos lados. Me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos, pero después de un tiempo, mis brazos empezaron a acalambrarse y a cansarse.

Para cuando aterrizamos en el balcón de su Castillo de Hielo, era tarde y la luna había reemplazado el sol en el cielo. Nada había cambiado mientras estábamos fuera, pero no esperábamos que nada cambiara. Malvavisco estaba feliz de permanecer como una roca cubierta de nieve hasta que fuera necesario y, la última vez que vi, Olaf estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida jugando con los juguetes en el Polo Norte.

Elsa caminó hacia su habitación, tirándose en su cama. La seguí, apoyándome en mi cayo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Feliz de estar en casa?

—Es bueno estar de vuelta —ella se ubicó de lado y me miró, apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Te divertiste? —¿Tal vez ella no se había divertido tanto como pensé? ¿Quizás mis ojos me habían jugado trucos y sólo veía lo que quería ver?

—Ha sido lo más divertido que he pasado desde… bueno… desde que Anna y yo éramos niñas. Me encantó ver a los niños y jugar con ellos, hacerlos felices. Definitivamente el mejor momento de mi vida.

Un gran alivio me recorrió. Bien. Probablemente estaba viendo demasiado en su afirmación de estar en casa. Me senté a su lado en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿Es algo que harías conmigo de nuevo? —solo para estar seguros. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se sentaba.

—¡Por supuesto! Es algo que haría contigo por el resto de mi vida. Eres tan bueno con los niños, haciéndolos reír y divertirse. No puedo imaginar–

—Te amo, Elsa.

Tan pronto como las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca, quise golpearme a mí mismo _¡No puedes simplemente soltar algo como eso, Jack! _Y ella no estaba diciendo nada ¿Por qué no decía nada? Sus vívidos ojos azules miraron los míos mientras su boca permanecía abierta con su oración sin terminar. Me entró el pánico. Ella no se siente de la misma manera. Por eso es que no estaba diciendo nada. Bajé la mirada, decepción y dolor corriendo a través del pánico y el shock.

Después de pasar un mes con ella, estaba más que seguro de que lo que sentía era amor. Ella era maravillosa. Hermosa, amable, inteligente, divertida, amorosa, valiente y por supuesto, obstinada ¿Tal vez ella sólo me veía como un querido amigo después de un mes? ¿O un hermano, quizá? No estaba seguro si podía soportar eso, pero lo intentaría.

Su mano acunó mi mejilla, forzándome a mirar esos expresivos ojos azules de nuevo.

—Yo también te amo, Jack.

Justo así, todas mis dudas y miedos desaparecieron y una amplia sonrisa forzó su camino a mi rostro ¡Ella me amaba! Mis emociones obtuvieron lo mejor de mí y conecté nuestros labios. Sentí a Elsa sonreír y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras yo hacía lo mismo alrededor de su cintura, empujándonos más cerca. Vagamente, era consciente de la luna brillando en aprobación a través del hielo.

Ninguno de nosotros estaría solo otra vez. Siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro. Elsa había conquistado sus miedos y había acogido sus poderes completamente, permitiéndole amar, no sólo a otros, sino también a ella misma.

Mi nombre es Jack Frost, y estoy enamorado de La Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

**N/A: La verdad es que ya tenía los epílogos terminados hace rato pero con la locura de comenzar clases no lo hice. Con esto doy fin a la historia y aunque no me lo esperaba, siento algo de nostalgia terminar este proyecto que tomó más de lo necesario pero que fue divertido hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. **

**Como dato adicional, la autora, Zerlinda, continuó esta historia con "_The Snow King". _No la he leído y creo que no lo haré, al igual que tampoco la traduciré porque no está terminada y la autora lleva un hiatus de casi un año. Sería un desperdicio (a mi parecer) traducir una historia que quizá jamás sea terminada. Además de que lleva 29 capítulos ya y mi carrera consume prácticamente todo mi tiempo ahora que comenzaron las materias pesadas por lo que no podría traducir a gusto. Eso y que mi editora está que se gradúa y ella tiene aún menos tiempo que yo jajaja. **

**Si el bicho de la curiosidad les picó, les dejo el link de la segunda parte ****s/10147443/1/The-Snow-King**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, a alertas y a los que me dejaron _reviews _diciendo lo que pensaban de la historia, a los que me pedían que actualizara pronto y a los que me agradecían y felicitaban por esta traducción. Los quiero. **

**Besos, **

**Niettono.**


End file.
